


Midnight Secretary

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Smallville RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Horror, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-01
Updated: 2011-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:06:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 50,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8767324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jensen thought his new job was perfect when he became the private secretary of Jared Padalecki, the director and son of the CEO's company for tableware. Jared's capability in his work is impressive, but his arrogant and immoral behaviour is the one most rumored about him. He accidentally finds out that his new boss is... a vampire.This fic is going to be a bit shaky 'cause I really didn't want to copy the manga. If you've read the manga you might notice some similarities and  differences. So please bear with me.;)This seriously awesome and perfect banner is from SPNAngelfire! You rock! *hugs*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** By the way the plot for this story is not originally mine. If you're interested in it go to mangafox.com. It's not a story, but more of a comic. Oh, if anyone thinks I might need a beta for this please just leave me a comment. [](http://s1019.photobucket.com/albums/af316/angel-fire5/?action=view%C2%A4t=MScopy2copy.jpg)  
>  This seriously awesome and perfect banner is from SPNAngelfire! You rock! *hugs*

  
Author's notes: First chapter. Nothing intense really. Hope you guys like it. I love comments so please. ;)  


* * *

They were walking down a hallway to meet his new boss. Jensen was as nervous as heck and an awkward silence covered the air until the other man with him began to talk. " Director Padalecki's character may not be the best, but we believe that you can meet our expectations concerning this job." 

 

" Thank you very much. I will do my best." Jensen replied to the other man while pushing his glasses up, straightening his back, and folding his hands in front of him together in a submissive manner. After finally reaching the door the other man began to knock.

 

" Excuse me, sir! I have brought you the new secretary in charge, Mr. Ackles..." he suddenly stopped as the door began to open revealing his new boss, Jared Padalecki, on top of a long haired brunette woman with her blouse barely covering her chest on his desk. The scene in front of them shocked them both, but they also anticipated it. While Jared had a look of disdain on his face as he brushed back his brown shaggy hair. The woman on the other hand, seemed amused by the situation. 

 

" I told you we should have locked the door." The woman said while giggling. " Well, seems like you have work to do. I'll come back another time." 

 

" Sorry, 'bout this. We'll finish what we started later." Jared answered with a smile on his face. 

 

" I am so sorry director..." the other man began to say, but was interrupted by a wave of Jared's hand.

 

" So?" Jared queried.

 

" I'm Ackles from the secretarial office. I will be your secretary in charge from today onward. I'm looking forward to working with you." Jensen replied with a forced smile on his face.

 

"Ah so you're starting today? Jensen Ackles, right? I've heard good things about you. You only started two years ago, but it seems you showed some very excellent qualities."

 

" I'm afraid so..." 'I've heard a lot about you, too, director... Jared Padalecki, 27 years old, same age as me. Still Single. Managing director of Padalecki Corporation, a production of tableware. Second son of the president of the company. He didn't reach his position through his father's influence, but earned it for his capable work. He is very strict towards his subordinates and does not forgive mistakes. And to top it all off he works after office hours, and he insists that his private secretary stays with him until late at night. Sooner or later his secretaries then begin to become absent. He doesn't separate business from pleasure and is well-known for scandalous relations to both men and women. I've heard that "80% of all the guests in his office are his 'dates' ", and "he uses his office exclusively for his secret affairs". And it also seems like some people in the company are having a quiet war for his attention. I will admit that he is very handsome. I really shouldn't let rumors bother me, but he is exactly how the rumors describe him to be,' thought Jensen. After being lost in his musings he never realized that Jared was looking at him with a calculating expression until he turned his attention back to his boss. 

 

" Excellent qualities... Really..." Jared said with an unreadable look on his face. "Tell me Jensen. May I call you Jensen?." 

 

" Yes, sir. " Jensen answered.

 

" Are you heterosexual, homosexual, or bisexual?" 

 

" Umm... I'm... homosexual, sir. Excuse me, but what does this have to do with me being your private secretary?" 

 

"Nothing really, just curious. ." Jared said suddenly standing up at the same time. " Not a bad looker. Take off the glasses and the gel in your hair, and I'd think you might look even better. By the way, are you with anyone right now?" 

 

" No, not really." he answered cautiously. 

 

" Then would you like to be with me?" asked Jared while putting his forefinger under Jensen's chin to turn his face to him. 

 

" I'm sorry, sir. But I was hired to work with you, not be with you." Jensen answered with a pleasant smile.

 

" Hmph, well then let's see if I can change your mind while you work with me." Jared then had an amused smile that grew even more to show dimples. The smile then turned form amused to mischievous. He brought out so many unorganized files that the Eiffel Tower looked short and the leaning Tower of Pisa looked balanced in comparison. " In that case, process this pile here. Based on them, prepare the data for all four categories. Then prepare the materials for tomorrow's meeting. After that, take care of the letters of invitation and the notices here. Enter all the data and my schedule in this computer. Don't ask me stupid questions. If you need to, you can refer to the older data." He said while pointing at all of the files.

 

" Understood," Jensen said finishing up writing down notes in his notebook.

 

"Oh, and the girl I was with earlier, the daughter of the president of Tolstoy Bank... Choose some kind of suitable present for her, and send it in my name, okay?" 

 

"...Understood..." 'So taking care of his hook-ups is part of my job too' Jensen thought irritatingly. 

 

" Don't connect any incoming calls from people who aren't in the address book. Be very careful about that." 

 

" Understood" ,said Jensen, and then the phone began to ring. The director answered?

 

" Let him in." Jared replied to whoever was calling and then a young man came running down the hallway into Jared's arms. 

 

" Jared! Sorry, for bothering you during work, but I was on break so I thought..." The young man said suggestively while wrapping his arms around Jared's neck.

 

" No, no problem. I was just going to have a break myself" he said this while he was shooing away Jensen and the other man who brought him there. " Don't announce anyone for a while!" he ordered and slammed the door in their faces. As they were exiting they heard some very intimate noises coming from the office.

 

" Well, good luck..." said the other man.

 

" Thank you for everything." Jensen replied, and as they left he thought that the only word that would describe his new employer would be that 'He is a complete Asshole!'

 

 

Later that evening at the Ackles' home. Jensen was telling his mother about his first day of meeting his boss. 

 

" Is he really that bad? " his mother questioned with a disbelieving look on her face.

 

" It may be true that he is capable when it comes to work, but his personality is the worst! He has no morals!" Jensen replied with a somber tone.

 

" But he has to be a great person to be so popular." she tried to reason with her stubborn son.

 

" Not a great person, trust me. I think his fans just like that badass attitude of his. But I like his older brother the manager. I was just working as his secretary's assistant, and he was still so kind to me. He is the complete polar opposite of his brother!" 

 

" Honey, I am sure that he is horrible now, but you never know he could change. Why did you refuse him, when he was flirting with you. You are so handsome I would even go so far as to say gorgeous. I was also wondering why you wore those glasses when you have perfect vision, and would you stop gelling your hair. Your hair is fine when it is just natural. " At the same time she said these she took of his glasses to reveal beautiful chrysolite green eyes, and used a paper towel to wipe off the gel showing his spiky natural dark blonde hair.

 

" Mom! I don't just want guy to fuck. I want a real relationship, and being with my playboy of a boss won't help. I dress like this to look more professional. Everytime I don't dress like this people don't really take me seriously and just judge me by my looks." Jensen grumbled. 

 

" But you look fine just the way you are. You are even more gorgeous without them on." His mother tried to reason. 

 

" At my job I don't want anyone just staring at me. I want people to take me seriously. I hate it when guys just decide that because I have certain feminine like features I'm helpless. Being emasculated for a guy is horrible even if he is gay. Oh, I just remembered! I might be late from work from now on."

 

" Why?" his mother asked with a tinge of worry in her voice.

 

" Apparently, the director likes to work late at night. They say it's because he's allergic to sunlight, but I just think he stays late for his affairs until daybreak. Yep, that's probably it." Jensen said with finality.

 

" It's wonderful that you're working hard, but please don't over exert yourself. I work in one of the companies shop too, and I understand the need to do so. Your father is dead, and you're all I have left. If something were to happen to you... I don't know what I would..." his mother suddenly stopped herself because too many painful memories entered her mind.

 

" I know, Mom" he said sullenly and went over to comfort his mother. They both reminisced in their minds the memories they wish would not haunt them. 'Dad died six years ago. The company he managed went bankrupt, and he just couldn't handle it. Mom never worked before because she was too busy raising me, but she worked hard. By some miracle she managed to do well on her job and support me through university. Mom was the one who told her boss about me and that's how I even got to work at the Padalecki Corporation. I want to be the perfect secretary for mom so that she would be happy. I also want her to be proud of me' " It's okay mom. Don't worry, I'm just really excited for work. 'Cause I really want to see the director's face when he realizes that not only am I good-looking, if i say so myself *blush*, but I've also got brains to match." 

 

 

The next morning at the office. " Good morning, Director." Jensen greeted following after Jared to his office.

 

" Get ready for the meeting at..." As Jared started to walk he suddenly stopped which cause Jensen to bump into his 6ft 4in frame. Jared was amazed to see that his office was so neat and clean. It was sparkling and looked as if it was brand new. After his suprise he turned to address Jensen on the news of his work. " Did you finish these?"

 

" Yes, Director" Jensen happily replied after seeing his reaction. " Excuse me, sir. If you would look at today's schedule, please? I need your confirmation."

 

" Then put these in order. I'll need them for tomorrow's meeting."

 

" Yes."

 

" And send for the balance sheets for the last three years,"

 

" Understood."

 

" And send something suitable to this babe."

 

"...Understood." Jensen replied. After he was given his tasks he moved like machine to finish them. Running to this place or that and furiously typing in his computer, and finished everything without even breaking a sweat. " You have to confirm these. That was the last of the tasks that you gave me for today. I will retire for the day now. If I may." Which caused Jared to look at his new secretary in a new light.

 

Jared suddenly walked out of his office. " I'm going out."

 

"Yes, sir."

 

"I'll be back after the meeting, but if you don't have anymore work to do you may go home before that." Said Jared in a business like manner.

 

'The director is really busy with all his meetings during the day. It's really difficult just trying to organize his schedule for a full day ahead. And it amazes me that he still makes time for his flings. Now that's a miracle in itself' Jensen thought was very impressing. As they walked to Jared's car he noticed that the driver needed to use an umbrella to block him from sunlight. Another thing he noticed was the sunglasses. Guess he really is allergic to sunlight.

 

" I left you the job of taking care of the gifts given to my dates, right? They're very popular. A little too popular. I just told you to get them something suitable not for 100% accuracy. How did you choose them?" Jared asked very interested at his new secretary's methods.

 

" Oh, that I just checked your previous gifts from the last years and found out that you chose them individually. After learning that I was just given the idea of what your partners liked. I was also careful of not repeating anything, director. Is there a problem? "

 

" Yes, because now not only do I have a secretary with good looks and brains, but this certain secretary refuses to be with me." Jared replied with a satisfied smile after seeing Jensen blush as red as a tomato. " Oh, and another thing why don't you get some contacts instead of those glasses. And get rid of the gel in you hair. That way I can see what the real you looks like." He said after getting in his car.

 

" I'm sorry sir, but that 's not the image I'm going for." Jensen replied with a gentle smile before the car drove off.

 

After Jared came back from his meeting, he and Jensen started discussing his schedule when suddenly a young woman who was arguing with the receptionist started yelling for Jared. It turned out that she was another one of Jared's affairs which caused Jensen to sigh. " Cancel all my appointments for the next two hours." Jared said addressing Jensen.

 

" Yes, sir." He replied tiredly. Jared and his 'guest' were in the office taking care of business later he called Jensen to get his personal driver, Cliff, to drive the woman home. As they came out of his office Jensen noticed that the woman was barely able to walk and looked paler than before.'All they did in that room was have sex. Why in the world would they do it so much that she wouldn't even be able to stand on her own two legs. We are running a company here for Pete's sake. But she really couldn't walk though. I wonder if the director is using some kind of illegal drug. If he gets found out the entire company will be in danger of being closed. I'll check later tonight' Jensen mused quietly.

 

Later that night, Jensen was snooping around in Jared's desk looking for any sign of drugs that would be found. When suddenly he heard a click as the door opened to reveal Jared with another man who was obviously one of his 'guests'. 'Oh crap! If he finds me in here I'll most definitely get fired.' The two oblivious lovers then began kissing while Jensen hid behind the black sofa in front of his boss's desk. 'If I stay I can catch the director on the act. But I didn't want to have to witness him fucking somebody.' After hearing all the intimacies being said at Jared's desk, Jensen blushed even more. When he turned around to see if the drug was being used he wasn't prepared to see blood covering Jared's mouth, and elongated pearly white fangs. The blood was dripping down his chin and Jensen watched as he used his tongue to clean the remaining blood on his face. 'VAMPIRE!?!?' thought Jensen. Jared looked directly at Jensen when he heard a faint noise coming from behind his sofa. Jensen was too shocked to realize he involuntarily stood up, took a step back, and turned his face so he was facing the wall, and Jared was facing his back. 'I have to get out of here' was Jensen's only thought at the time and never noticed his boss being directly behind him. Until he felt his breath on his neck that had the smell of copper metallic blood. 

 

" Hmm, peeping on your boss isn't a very good way to start, Jensen." Jared said directly on the back of his neck.

 

" I wasn't peeping." Jensen tried to argue dumbly.

 

" But you saw what I did to that woman." Jared replied, still behind Jensen, indicating to the unconscious woman on the desk. 

 

" So what now? You gonna kill me and suck my blood or something. 'Cause let me tell you you're just gonna add to the body count you already have." Jensen turned facing Jared, and trying to keep his voice clear of the fear thrumming in his body.

 

" Body count? Oh, you think I killed him. There's never been a dead body. Here check for yourself." Jared then took Jensen's hand to bring it to where the unconscious young man's chest. Jensen felt a beating of a perfectly healthy heart and saw where the bite marks should be, but only some dried blood was there. There wasn's a singly would on his neck as if healed right away.

 

" For us to live peacefully, we only take a very small amount of blood from humans. We can't really eat just anything, and we would never stoop so low as to do something as vulgar as killing. We are very high class unlike you humans." Jared said with a tone of disgust in his voice.

 

'Unbelievable...Real Vampires! And one of them is my boss!' Jensen thought while still trembling. 

 

" Are you scared that of me? Are you afraid that I might drink your blood? Don't worry I only take from those who are willing." Jared stated as he grabbed Jensen around the waist and brought his arms around him to keep him there. He caressed Jensen's face with his and began nuzzling his throat which made Jensen shiver even more. " Take a good look at this man's face. When humans reach that certain peak of ecstasy their blood tastes magnificent." He began to gently run his hands around Jensen's face, cupping his chin, and turning it to him. 

 

'No' was Jensen's only thought petrified as Jared kept touching him intimately and bit into his finger just enough for blood to surface while licking it.

 

" Most of my partners don't even notice if I'm biting them or not. They just feel my caress over their bodies, and they feel the best pleasure when I finally sink my teeth into them. I don't even leave any marks. You are perfect to be assigned for me. You'll help me from now on." 

 

"Eh?" Jensen questioned finally coming to terms with what he just heard.

 

" You already know that I am a vampire. So, from now on you will follow me everywhere as my secretary. Sunlight isn't too much of a problem, but midday sun is absolutely out of the question."

 

" Hey, wait..." Jensen tried weakly to stop the oncoming orders.

 

" I can eat human food, but only if I have to. I usually just eat those for important business- related meals." 

 

" The meals that are important are once or twice a week. Which I believe you know of what I am referring to." Jared began already putting his coat on, and cleaning up. " You'll regulate my schedule accordingly, and- "

 

" Wait a minute! Just wait... You're still keeping me as your secretary!? Is it to watch out for me... because- "

 

" Watch out for you? I don't need to do that. Besides, we vampires have power everywhere, and wasting my time on something so trivial? Politics, economy, press, medicine... You name it we have power over it. No one even realizes what we are. Rumors are a problem, but I'm sure you won't talk to anyone, am I right? Your mother works at one of our stores?"

 

" What are you going to do to my mom!? " Jensen demanded very worried for his mother's safety.

 

" It's easy to get her fired, but I could also make her life difficult... like larceny, embezzlement..." said Jared causing Jensen to pause and looked very fearful for his mother. " I'm not an evil person, you know. As long as you do your job your mother will be perfectly safe." He said looking directly at Jensen.

 

" Why are you going so far for this...?" Jensen wondered. 

 

At that question Jared just shrugged his shoulders. " Your work has been practically irreproachable, and I don't want to let you off your chain. You've got good looks and brains to match. Basically, your the perfect secretary." Jared answered honestly. 

 

Jensen blushed at his comments. " Understood. I will do my best to support you as your secretary."

 

" Good, and rest easy. I only drink from those who are willing, and have families that have money that back their names. " Jared said with a mischievous smirk on his face.

 

'Jerk!' Jensen thought. 'Looks like from now on I'm not just a secretary, but a vampire's secretary.' Jensen thought worried yet curious as to how everything will be.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: Hope you guys like it! Did the best I could. By the way during July 12th - 30th I might not be able to do more yet, but I'll try. After that though I'm gonna be working real hard on the rest so please be patient with me? ;)  


* * *

Today, was another day at the Padalecki Corp. HQ for Jensen, except this time his researching all he can about vampires. The reason, well turns out his boss is one. Jensen sighed after thinking over the events that happened an entire month before. He was reading some more vampires books when suddenly, there was yelling across the hall coming from his boss's office. 

 

" YOU'RE A MONSTER!! ARE YOU EVEN HUMAN!?!?!? YOU..." yelled a plump man in a suit addressing Jared.

 

" That's enough, director..." the man's secretary, said trying to placate her boss, and running out of the room with him. After that mishap Jared came strolling out of his office with a smug smirk planted on mouth, and a cigarette between his lips.

 

" Of course, not. Hmph, to think he'd compare me to humans." Said Jared to himself. When he looked over at Jensen's desk he was amused at the pile of vampire books he found and picked some up. " You trying to find my weakness so you can leave? Good luck, 'cause I'm not giving you up." Jared told Jensen matter of factly. 

 

" No, I'm just researching to find out what you have to avoid, and what you don't. I don't like to do my job half-assed so I want to be able to help you with everything you need. I accepted, and I never go back on my word." Jensen replied and pouted because his boss doesn't trust him.

 

" Hmph, whatever. It doesn't matter. Anyway the stuff you have here for 'research' is useless. Humans are afraid of us so they try to depict us as 'monsters'. Immortal?, Forever young?, Living dead?, all of that is bullshit."

 

" What about turning into bats and other animal?" Jensen asked with a mocking smile on his face. Jared's answer to that question was to slam his office door at his face.' Don't ask me stupid questions...etc. Those phrases are practically his policy. Might as well put it up on a plaque right in front of his office in gold. *sigh* He's right though everything I learn from these books might as well be useless unless I see it with my own eyes' Jensen thought. The rest of the day went by with Jensen studying his boss thoroughly. ' The director can eat human food. He isn't weakened by garlic. Midday sun is alright unless it's direct. And his " meals" only once or twice a week. Which makes me pity his dates even more. He likes wine. Vampires most definitely not drink only from virgins, my ass. His dates wouldn't pass as virgins even if their lives depended on it. While his boss was enjoying himself after that thought he remembered how Jared held him so close on that fateful night and blushed a deep red. They only show very small symptoms of anemia if you look closely, but to anyone who is just glancing for curiosity it looks like anyone who had a rigorous session of sex. 

 

Jared and his 'meal' just finished their business, and came out of the office. " Jensen, did it arrive yet?"

 

" Yes, sir. " Jensen replied and handed over the package with a gift for Jared's fling.

 

" Oh, my gosh! It's beautiful!" The young lady exclaimed while pulling out a silver cross decorated with sparkling gems. " Jared, do you mind putting it on me?" she asked sweetly.

 

At the first sight of the silver object Jared scoffed and glanced at his secretary's face. When he realized he was being tested he just smirked. " Of course." He said taking the cross and placing it gently on the woman's neck with nothing happening to him.

 

'So crosses and silver don't work either' Jensen thought interestingly already planning to keep that little bit of information in his head. " Here's a mirror if you'd like." Jensen said indicating a small oval mirror, and directing it not only at the woman, but also at Jared. 'Seems that his reflection shows in the mirror, as well. I guess he should be able to see himself otherwise he wouldn't be able to choose such flattering suits. Dammit! no he's my boss with a crap personality. *sigh* If only his face matched his character. *shakes head vigorously*

 

When Jared noticed his secretary's antics he started chuckling, and stopped himself from balling out in front of them.

 

" Is something wrong? Does it look weird on me?" The woman wondered at Jared's reaction.

 

" No, it looks wonderful on you! I just remembered something funny that's all. Anyway, let me escort you to your car. We better hurry otherwise someone might drive a stake through my heart. You never really know. " Jared said amused looking directly at Jensen.

 

'Well sorry, for just trying to distinguish fact from fiction. And it wasn't that funny!' Jensen grumbled to himself after being embarrassed at Jared's mocking laughs. As Jensen thought quietly even more he began to try and justify his actions to himself. 'As a vampire's secretary I have to watch out for a lot more details than

normal. I have to make sure his secret isn't found out. I've got to make sure his 'needs' don't get in the way of his work. He keeps saying that he's different from humans although that's true biologically, character wise he's ARROGANT!, EGOISTIC!, and to top if off a complete PLAYBOY!!! But apparently no one seems to realize that.' Finally, after his silent rant he hears footsteps walking down the hall, and what he sees is Jeffrey Padalecki, his boss's older brother the manager of the company.

 

" Hello Jensen!" Jeff greeted politely.

 

" Hello, Manager Padalecki! " Jensen blushed a pinkish color all the way from his cheeks to his ears. 

 

" So how's my brother treating you. I know his character is a hand full, but I hope it doesn't bother you too much." He said worriedly.

 

" To tell you the truth he is a bit difficult, but I'm not going to let that bother me." ' Manager Padalecki is Jared's older brother. I was working for his secretary until last month. He is the perfect boss, kind-hearted, sweet, and gentle. The absolute opposite of the director.'

 

" Is he here right now?" 

 

" I'm sorry you just missed him. He should be coming back soon. Why don't you wait for him in his office." 

'I'm pretty sure he's not a vampire the same as his father. I wonder if he knows his younger brother is one. Maybe, they're not all blood related. Hmm... ' 

 

" Jensen, I'm very happy that you are going along well with my brother. I can feel better that someone as capable as you is with him. He acts without thinking, and is very stubborn. I just get so worried. " Jeff confessed with a sad smile. 

 

" I don't need your concern." Jared replied firmly. He entered so quietly that no one even heard him until he said something. Ever since he said something a suffocating tension in the air appeared.

 

" Jared?" Jeff wondered why his little brother sounded so mad.

 

" I don't need babysitting. Jeff, why are you really here?" 

 

" So you won't believe that I just came to check on you?" Jeff replied while rolling down the blinds.

 

'So he does know about the director's condition!' Jensen observed silently while the two siblings were talking or more like arguing. 

 

" Excuse me, but I find what your saying to be bullshit. Now tell me why you're here, Jeff." Jared replied angrily.

 

*sigh* " Would you please come to the party at the end of next week?" Jeff tried to placate his already unbending brother.

 

" I thought I told you I'm not going. " Jared tried to answer patiently while hiding his frustration as best he can.

 

" You have to show up at these things sometime. The only time any of our clients see you is during meetings. Dad's getting mad, and mom and me are worried-' Jeff tried to reason with Jared, but was cut off.

 

" STOP IT ALREADY! Dammit, I'm not like you! I don't give a rat's ass about what my family or relatives think! You are just an annoying bug to me. Now, LEAVE! " Jared answered not able to hide his anger anymore.

 

'Oh, my gosh! He's horrible. I can't believe he just talked to his own brother like that.' Jensen's shock was completely ignored as the two siblings still continued their 'discussion'. 

 

" Jared... I, no 'we've' never thought of you as different." 

 

" Mr. Manager..." Jensen tried to cheer up Jeff by speaking to him gently, but not really knowing what to say at this situation.

 

" Sorry, it's just a normal quarrel between siblings. Don't worry." 

 

" What?" Jared questioned Jensen who was staring at him intently.

 

" Oh, nothing. Would you like anything else?" Jensen asked politely already keeping his emotions inside not showing anything on his face.

 

" You like him, no, that too?" Jared inquired amused at this new information.

 

' that?' " Everyone admires the manager." Jensen tried to argue weakly.

 

" Hmph, don't aim too high." 

 

' Why You... Calm down Jensen. He's just trying to get you riled up again.' " Your next appointment is an official dinner with Mr. Kripke from ' Kripke Products' You have to leave at 5pm. For this meeting you might need me so I will be accompanying you. Is that a problem?" 

 

" That's okay." Jared replied nonchalantly.

 

What the hell is his problem? That director his family is worried about him and he just pushes them away. Not caring at all of their feelings. Jensen mused while getting ready all the materials needed for the meeting and dressing appropriately. Jensen psychoanalysis of the director led him to believing that Jared was probably rebellious as a child, but made him sympathize with his boss as well. He was also thinking of Jared's driver, Cliff. ' He knows about the director's true self, but he's still here. I wonder if the only reason he's staying is because he was threatened just like me.' Getting lost deep in his thoughts he never realized they had just arrived. When he saw the meeting place it was an old church. Finally realizing what it was he glanced at Jared to see if he was still alright. 

 

" Ah, Jared. Welcome" said a man who could only be identified as Mr. Kripke.

 

" Mr. Kripke, wonderful to see you again. " Jared replied with not a hint of pain in his voice. 

 

The church was brightly lit, and had many religious artifacts such as crosses, candles, and statues of saints. There were tables with food that looked as expensive as the decor. It looked as if the inside of the church was a restaurant with a maitre' d and everything. " This place looks amazing!" exclaimed Jensen, " Your wife is the manager, isn't she?" 

 

" Yes, she purchased this church before it was to be destroyed. The opening was just a few days ago." Mr. Kripke happily answered. " Truth be told, my entire family including myself are very pious Christians. " Mr. Kripke confessed proudly with a smile that could out shine a fly zapper.

 

" Your wine is exquisite" said Jared.

 

" I would love to give you a tour of the wine cellar after dinner." 

 

When the dinner was finally over Mr. Kripke escorted them to the door and invited them again for a second dinner if they wanted. In the car Jensen noticed Jared's heavy breathing. Jared was sweating as if he just ran a marathon, and was trying to cool off by loosening his tie. " Director? Did you have too much to drink?" Jensen asked worriedly after a few moments when Jared's condition was practically getting worse. He tried to reach for him, but was stopped instantly when Jared slapped his hand away.

 

" DON'T TOUCH ME!!" Jared said with all the strength he could muster. Which sadly wasn't very much if his heavy breathing still continued. His fangs became elongated revealing them to be razor sharp. His eyes were becoming mere slits similar to a cats.

 

" Are you not feeling well?"

 

" I'm FINE!" 

 

" You don't look fine! Now please tell me what's wrong, so that I may help you." Jensen tried to get closer only to be once again pushed off forcefully by him.

 

" I am telling you to stay away from me. The kind of condition I'm in right now, I won't be able to make a choice much less a coherent thought."

 

Suddenly, as if struck by lightning, Jensen realized what he needed. Blood. " You need blood? Why? You just had a 'meal' today!" 

 

" Mr. Padalecki, the client you were just with... was he Christian?" Cliff queried afraid that he might be right.

 

" Cliff!" Jared scolded. Angry at his driver's outburst. 

 

'The religion!' Jensen thought astounding. " Wait a minute, are you just now telling me that you're weak to the piety of Christians!... That's why you were okay with the cross and necklace! The Kripke's church was an entirely different story with them being extremely devoted to their faith!" 

 

" Congratulations! Looks like you found my weakness after all! Aren't you just jumping for joy?" Jared sarcasm not being lost although his reply was weak since he's still affected. 

 

 

" Please! You may be a complete vampiric asshole, playboy, uncooperative, egoistic bastard, but I'm still your secretary, and it's my job to protect you." Jensen replied adamantly looking right at Jared's eyes daring him to argue back. " So, how are you really?" 

 

" His life forces were drained during the meeting. Right now, he's at his weakest." Cliff answered honestly not caring if he will be reprimanded.

 

" Cliff...!" Jared exclaimed yet again.

 

" The source for a vampire's life force is blood. But, don't worry it can be completely restored by consuming blood." 

 

"... So you do need blood..." Jensen stated thinking of something to make the situation better when it hit him. 

 

" Great! Now everybody knows how weak I am. Just, hurry up and call one of my..." Jared tried to exclaim, but was too weak to even continue.

 

" It's going to take too long... You can have my blood." Jensen stated boldly. Swallowing nervously at what he just suggested.

 

Jared just looked at Jensen as if he grew a third head. " Are you serious? Do you have any idea of what you're even saying?" 

 

" I have a very clear idea of what I'm saying. Even though it isn't even part of my job description. Sorry, director, but you're just gonna have to stick to my non-high quality blood." Jensen answered with a smile, but on the inside was screaming at what he had just done.

 

Jared smirked at his secretary. " Extremely admirable devotion." After saying so he looked at Jensen and realized that the other man was blushing at his comment. " And I'm not just complimenting you." He looked at Jensen's forest green eyes and cupped his face. He turned his secretary's head so he would have better access to his slender neck. His fangs were already elongated, and he soon began to pierce Jensen's neck. Blood flowed to the surface, but not enough to kill someone.

 

Jensen felt after Jared sank his fangs into him as if he were trying to strip him bear. His heart was pounding in his chest rapidly as if trying to jump out. He was in a dazed feeling as if he were floating. It felt as if Jared was trying to get under his skin. There was pain and there was pleasure, but the latter overpowered everything else. It felt like his entire body was on fire, and there was nothing to cool it down. The only word that he could use to describe the feeling was ' Ecstasy'. Jensen felt as if his entire body was adrift, but every little touch sent him shivering. Jared pulled off of him, and he realized something. He was blushing furiously and realized his down stairs brain seemed to like the experience very much and turned an even darker red. While trying to back off of Jared he tried to cover his clear erection since his pants aren't exactly loose. After calming himself down he began to think clearly again. " Sir, are you sure that was enough?"

 

" Trust me if I took 'enough' you wouldn't be here talking to me right now. Cliff, call two women and one man for me." Jared said as if what happened was nothing out of the ordinary.

 

Jensen felt a painful feeling in his heart as if it were just pierced. ' That's right... I'm just another 'meal' to him. More like a first aid one though. 

 

" Jensen, I knew you didn't have anyone, but in how long a time, exactly? I mean you were extremely sensitive. Very delicious." Jared exclaimed licking his lips as he remembered the taste.

 

Jensen blushed at his comments. " I'm sorry sir, but that's none of your business. And furthermore you're very lucky, boss. That was pure Dallas, Texas delicacy right there, and unfortunately you won't be having some again anytime soon." Jensen exclaimed angrily some of his Texan drawl escaping. " I will make sure of it so don't you worry about a thing. " 

 

" Hmph, well then I'm looking forward to seeing more of your skills." Jared replied smugly.


	3. Chapter 3

  
Author's notes: Same as the earlier Chapter's notes. Hope ya'll like! ;)  


* * *

The night before Jensen experienced how having a vampire drinking your blood feels like. Today, he's trying to explain to Jared his entire schedule, but not really succeeding. " The next schedule is for today. The reports from the different departments are on your desk. Would you like anything else?" Jensen asked politely hoping he was done. 

 

" So NOT SEXY!" Jared angrily exclaimed. " I mean yeah, you're pretty good-looking, but come on! Your clothes are plain and boring. Your hair is gelled to look even more neat, but it just looks even more boring. And your glasses aren't even stylish. They're like old librarian glasses. " Jared pointed out at his bewildered and annoyed secretary.

 

" Well, I'm sorry for not being sexy, director! But even if I put any effort in that department. I still have limitations-" Jensen tried to explain, but was of course cut off by Jared.

 

" Limitations!?" Jared questioned disbelievingly, " You're a liar. Those glasses aren't even prescribed, am I right?" He said while taking his forefinger and thumb, and placing directly under Jensen's chin to turn his head his way. Their faces were only an inch apart and he could feel Jensen's panicked breathing. " You can fool other people, but not me. Last night your glasses fell off while I was drinking from you and you could see fine." 

 

Jensen was suprised since he didn't even notice such a thing because all his senses were too busy paying attention to his boss drinking from him. He blushed remembering the events that transpired that night. He tried to back up quickly, but hit the wall causing him to be cornered. " I... It's difficult to explain, but my glasses are to correct a small astigmatism. I get headaches, and..." Jensen tried to explain weakly, but was failing horribly. 

 

" If you get headaches then why do you gel your hair so much it looks like it hurts-" Jared wondered at his secretary's antics.

 

" If I don't then they look completely messy, and..." Jensen was trying to think up something, but was failing miserably. There was an odd silence that followed.

 

Jared was looking speculatingly at his secretary. He lit a cigar, and a small smile began to appear on his lips. " Hmm, my usually cool, capable, and composed secretary is panicking right before my eyes. I'm getting very curious as to why you are so adamant on this kind of style." 

 

" I assure you that I am at my best." 'The problem is I look too good, apparently. Other people just don't seem to take me as seriously and completely ignore my capabilities by judging my looks instead.' Jensen quietly excused himself and left closing the door. 'Truth is, I didn't panic 'cause of the glasses, but because he touched me. I can understand how those men and women just let him do whatever he wants to them now. Everytime, I approach him I keep being reminded of that night, and those feelings, whether I want to or not. But I'm different. I know the reason those feelings show up. They are to distract the victim from being aware of the vampire drinking from them. My body's reactions had nothing to do with my feelings. I need to find a logical way to explain these feelings. I have to...' Jensen thought. After being deep in thought Jeff, Jared's older brother and company manager, came by to have a little talk. Jensen made some tea for the siblings. " Excuse me, but I brought the tea." Jensen proclaimed happily, A warm smile was on his face because of a certain company manager's presence. 

 

 

" Thank you, Jensen" Jeff replied warmly with a gentle smile. He turned to Jared having a discussion with him about being less brutal. " Don't you think you're too quick tempered? You should try to be more gentle with this business. Otherwise, the other company's employees will be affected as well. It will be a complete disaster for them." 

 

" Hah! You're too naive, Jeff." Jared scoffed at him. 

 

'The director doesn't miss a chance at bringing down humans, but he's even worse on his own brother.' Jensen thought sadly.

 

" I won't leave him and his employees like this. I'm going to bring them down so hard, they're gonna make reaching rock bottom look high." Jared proclaimed proudly with not a hint of sympathy in his voice.

 

" You're a brute!" Jeff answered shocked at his younger brother's cruel attitude.

 

' Well said manager.' Jensen thought slyly while walking away back to his desk, ' I guess, they were talking about Director Singer. He's trying to oppose the company's current establishment. And I've seen a few documents relating to him and his department. I'm sure the boss is thinking up something. I'll just do some research on the guy so that I can provide some info to the boss.' After thinking things through Jensen noticed Jeff stepping out of Jared's office. 

 

" Please, don't be reckless about this." Jeff worried for his little brother, while said little brother couldn't care less.

 

" I don't need you to tell me that. If you're done here just scram. " Jared replied harshly, and slammed the door in the other man's face. A thick awkard silence filled the room with both Jensen and Jeff being left speechless, and not knowing what to say to the other.

 

" I know his attitude is one of the worst. Hell, maybe it is, but he's not such a horrible person at heart." Jeff tried to explain his younger brother's actions to Jensen. While the other man upon hearing such a thing just had a look of utter dibelief on his face. " No, I'm serious! And it's not like we don't get along... I care about him whether he treats me well or not." Jeff tried to reason with a sad smile on his face. After that little chat Jensen went back in to Jared's office to see if he could be of any assistance. 

 

" Hurry, and clean this mess up. Oh, and make sure you've removed all evidence of Jeff being in this room. Their making me feel depressed." Jared pointed out with his cigarette holding hand. 

 

Jensen was having his break by spending it at the secretarial lounge. On his way there he spotted a group of people discussing something. He identified some of them. The one he noticed the most was the president of the Padalecki Corp. , Mr. Gerald Padalecki, the father of the two brothers who are also in the group accompanying him. The vice president, his younger brother Thomas Padalecki was there of course. There was a rumor going around that the VP was opposing the president about his management policies. Director Singer- a quite chubby man- is using advantage of that by trying to produce an anti- establishment party within the the company, a party to support the vice-president.

 

After that Jensen went straight to the secretarial lounge to find that some of the other secretaries were already talking about gossip or complaints about Director Singer's eating habits. He was drowning everything out until one of the secretaries began to talk about the two Padalecki brothers in a dreamy voice. When he heard that they were talking about Jared's, the director, habits he became a bit worried. Then one of them began to talk to him telling him how lucky he was. The secretary in charge of the rest came barging in telling to go back to work and that this isn't the time or place to gossip which Jensen fully agreed with. 

 

He was walking with the vice-president's secretary who he admired. He believed that he was the perfect secretary so he strived to be as good as him. As they were walking he passed by Director Singer talking with another man that was from the Bolton Department. He felt something was suspicious and kept his eyes peeled for anything. Jensen arrived at Jared's office and knocked. No one said anything so he just let himself in and saw Jared was on the phone.

 

" Then we won't make it... The conference is tomorrow!" Jared said loudly not noticing Jensen's presence in the room. " Do what you want. Just get a hold of it! Got it?" at that moment he turned and finally realized Jensen was there with him.

 

" Excuse me, director will there be anything else?" Jensen asked politely.

 

" No, you may go home..." 

 

" According to the forecast, the weather will be bad tonight. So please be careful on your way home, director." He put on his trench coat and umbrella, and soon excused himself. Jensen was later out the building, and he looked at the darkening sky. He felt that the director, Jared, was going to use everything he had for this shady business. He didn't want to get involved, but felt uneasy about everything. While deep in thought rain began to pour down, and he lost his train of thought.

 

 

The next day when Jensen arrived at the office he was greeted with a very annoyed Jared angrily smoking. 

" Director, it's time for the meeting at Bolton Headquarters." Jensen announced and then Jared's cell phone began to ring. 

 

" It's me," said Jared telling whoever was on the other line." Okay, I understand... Say What? Damn it! It can't be helped. I'll try to do something. Keep in touch..." After that mysterious phone call he flipped it closed and looked directly at Jensen ready to tell him his orders. Jensen being the good and obedient employee waited patiently with a blank expression. " Jensen!"

 

" Yes!" Jensen replied right away.

 

" Head to Bolton Department Store. When you get there you will meet a man that will give you documents.

Singer, gets his money from Bolton, and in return they receive special privileges. The documents you receive wil be proof of that. Once you obtain the files make sure they are the correct documents. I'm sure a mere glance is enough for you. Go and bring it to me." Ordered Jared with a tone of voice that was not to be questioned.

 

" Yes, sir" Jensen on his way to the department store when all of a sudden rain began to pour in. He was given more orders. He arrived and reviewed the rest of Jared's directions. He was pretending to be a customer and was told when he arrived to look for a person named Clark, on the second floor where they sold shoes. He was no longer wearing his Padalecki Corp. secretarial uniform, but casual clothing. Once he had the documents he took a taxi to head over to Bolton Headquarters where he was told Jared would be at the time. Sadly, the traffic was getting in the way. He was given explicit orders to arrive on time. Jensen having no other choice, got out of the cab into the downpour and walked or more specifically ran to the headquarters. By the time he arrived he was soaking wet, and his clothes were stuck to him as if it were his second skin. He talked to one of the guards to inform the director Jared Padalecki that his secretary has arrived.

 

Mean while during the meeting, Jared was patiently waiting for Jensen. A woman who could only be identified as a secretary told him that Jensen had arrived. He took the elevator and punched in the button 

for the main lobby. The sight that met him was not something that he expected. He told Jensen to wear casual clothing so he understood his attire, but not how he looked like now. Jensen was wearing dark jeans that fit very well on him. His shirt was a white v-neck, and he had a jacket over it but was not able to hide much from one's own imagination. Jensen wasn't wearing any glasses so Jared was able to clearly see his jade green eyes, and a dusting of freckles across his cheeks and nose. His hair was also clearly wet so the gel in his hair washed off to reveal spiky dark blonde hair. Jared was speechless. He even began to feel aroused, and was utterly disctracted by the sight until Jensen spotted him and call him over. 

 

" Director!" Jensen greeted oblivious to his boss staring at him and arousal.

 

" Are you Jensen?" Jared asked finally able to make his voice work and tried to compose himself. 

 

" I'm sorry for calling you out during your meeting, but I have the documents you sent me for. By the way you said it was okay to tell them I'm from Padalecki Corp. so I did. The only way they would have let me in was if it was confirmed. "

 

" I'm sorry, but no matter how I look at him he looks too young. He looks like my son who is still in his first year in college." A security guard with a contrite demeanor explained. After hearing the guard's acknowledgement Jared, as if a light bulb were shining on his head, understood his secretary's sense of style. He laughed at the thought. 

 

" So that's your reason for dressing like that?" Jared questioned still chuckling. When he saw Jensen's expression turn into a pout he couldn't hold back any of his laughter and guffawed. He was finally able to control himself enough to stop laughing, but couldn't stop the big dimpled smile that spread on his face. Schooling his face into a serious expression he asked for the documents.

 

" Yes, they're right here." Jensen replied already getting his papers from a black bag. He handed them to his Jared.

 

"... Okay. Now, you already know too much so that's one more reason not to let you go. You've become much more resolute than when you first started as a vampire's secretary... Wait in the car." Jared admitted with a fond smile on his face. After Jensen received his praises from the director he had a smile that would have lit the entire room. Jared continued on with his meeting, and finally having the documents he ended it with flying colors. 

 

Once Jensen reached the car he asked the driver for a towel. While he was trying to dry his hair he spotted the two Padalecki brothers walking side by side talking about the meeting.

 

" Both Bolton and Singer became as pale as death." ,Jeff commented, " Now that I think about it, it's true that their were tons of contracts with Bolton that were more than profitable for conditions. Their were a few reports stating that Singer was deceiving us with them. The documents you showed were only a bit of the evidence. All they can do is hint that the perpetrators were Singer and Bolton. "

 

" But they both understood that we have concrete evidence, too. This time it was only a mild threat. Each of the sides doesn't want to separate from Bolton or Padalecki Corp. As for Bolton, it will just end with him smiling politely and saying that he was also cheated just like us. Singer will be given an oh, so stern warning, and that's that." Jared said nonchalantly.

 

" But they really were as white as sheets." 

 

" So that was why you whined about being gentle? Are you satisfied yet?"

 

" No...", Jeff admitted with a melancholic voice. " You're the one that always has to get his hands dirty. This,

time, I'll say that you were ordered by me to do this, okay?" 

 

Hearing what his brother was saying Jared took two fistfuls of his older brother's shirt. " For once in your life, use your head. You are the person on the very top of this organization's hierarchy. You CAN'T stain your hands. You finally need to learn how to use the tools available to you." Jared said angrily pushing his brother and letting him go while walking away. 

 

Unbeknownst to the two siblings, Jensen was listening to everything, and when he noticed Jared walking to his direction he hid behind the wall. ' So the director is just trying to protect his older brother. Then why does he treat him so badly?' these thoughts were going all over Jensen's mind, and he never noticed that he was spotted until Jared called his name. 'Got me!' He turned around to confront the director and manager. 

 

" Huh!?... I'm sorry, Jensen, for my reaction, but you look different. Where are your glasses?"Jeff questioned suprised by Jensen's new 'look'. 

 

" Yes, well they got blurry because of the rain drops so I had to take them off. When I tried to wipe them I accidentally dropped and stepped on them. " Jensen confessed shyly not wanting Jeff to see him like this.

 

" Ha ha ha... Well I knew you were a capable secretary, but now I see you're very cute as well."

 

Jensen blushed beet red at his comment. " Excuse me, sir, thank you for your compliment, but girls are cute. Men are handsome." Jensen said trying to convince Jeff to forget his earlier comment on his looks , but fell short when he was still blushing. Jared on the other hand had an unreadable look on his face when his older brother said so. 

 

" Let's go." Jared said declaring the conversation to be done. There was an awkward silence in the car, but Jared broke it. " Good for you. Your favorite prince riding his white steed said you looked cute. Should've showed him that face of yours the first time." Jared said sarcastically with a hint of jealousy in his voice. The hint was lost on Jensen who was completely oblivious.

 

" I'm sorry for how I appeared when you saw me in the lobby. I know that a secretary should not even look like this. Even more so for an employee at Padalecki Corp..." Jensen tried to apologize, but trailed off running out of things to say. 

 

At his secretary's apology he looked closely at him looking for any sign of a lie, but there was none. " Ah, so the way you dress is what you believe a secretary should look like. The reason is because the real face of the perfect secretary, Jensen Ackles, is even more gorgeous than a moder, and makes him look much younger than his real age. Right? You wanted to fool everyone. Even I couldn't really imagine what the 'real' you looks like. And yet, I still acknowledged you as a very capable secretary..." admitted Jared taking a smoke," Cliff stop by my optician's." 

 

" Yes, sir." Replied Cliff obediently.

 

" Director?" Jensen queried wondering what he's thinking of doing.

 

" You said that you couldn't do without your glasses right? Then it can't be helped." Jared answered without lookin at Jensen, still smoking nonchalantly. " I'll buy them for you, but it has to be something sexy this time." 

 

'What am I going to do? I don't know if it's because the manager called me cute or if it's because the director finally acknowledged my capability as a secretary. I'm so happy... but I don't know which one i'm even more happy about. ' thought Jensen while trying out different glasses at the aforementioned place.

 

The next day Jared was sullen because Jensen chose the exact same kind of glasses as his earlier ones.


	4. Chapter 4

  
Author's notes: Sorry about taking so long. By the way just a reminder please don't hate me, but I might not be able to do any more updates for the rest of July. As soon as I come back I'm going to put up as much as I can. Please Enjoy! ;)  


* * *

It's December! The Christmas spirit is spreading all over the city, but in the director's office at the Padalecki Corporation... 

 

Jensen was explaining to Jared when and which departments or other companies were having Christmas parties. "...And on the night of the 14th, there is a Christmas event in Atelier Padalecki. The Christmas party of salon 'Royal Residence' is on the afternoon of the 18th. And in the following evening is the party of the NT Planning Department. On the 21st is-" Jensen tried to continue, but was interrupted.

 

" I'm not going! " Jared said stubbornly. He was smoking so much it was as if one of those old trains that ran by coal were in the room. He just kept puffing and puffing angrily, and turned his back on a confused Jensen. " WHO THE HELL DECIDED TO HAVE ANY CHRISTMAS EVENTS AT ALL!?" Jared yelled not really asking anyone. " A party on the 24th! Which moron came up with this?" 

 

" Actually that's the party for the charity event supported by the congressman. The manager and the president will be there, of course, but you-"

 

" I won't go!" Jared cut in.

 

' Last year when I wasn't his secretary, I always wondered why the director never showed up to any of the parties during December. But I'm his secretary now, and I will make him go to these parties, even if it's just one... I wonder if any of the feelings going around the holiday will harm him. The dinner at that church had a very strong effect on him...' Jensen thought deeply, and began to remember the events that happened that night especially when Jared sank his teeth into his neck. He was flushed from that little flash back, and wasn't aware of anything until Jared called his name. 

 

" Jensen!"

 

" Yes, sir!" Jensen acknowledged suprised, and felt his heart jump at the sudden command. 

 

" Take care of these materials." 

 

" Right away sir." Jensen replied emotionless. The rest of the day was the same as before for him. He had to take care of a few errands including Jared's 'meals'. He was swearing to himself that he would never let the incident at the church to happen ever again by putting his feelings aside. He doesn't want to betray Jared's trust in him as a secretary so he is ignoring the feelings he had that fateful night. ' Hmmm... Today his meal is Ms. Joanna. He's having his meals every four days now. Let me see....' Jensen then pulled out his date book to see when Jared gets anymore meals. It turns out that there are no meal schedule before or after Christmas. He was very curious about it, and before he could try to contemplate it Jared and Ms. Joanna walked out of the office. 

 

" But why can't we meet? It's Christmas." Ms. Joanna asked Jared with dissapointment in her voice.

 

" I told you I'm busy. " Jared tried to reason with her.

 

" Well, then why don't you get that secretary you're so proud of to adjust your schedule." While she said this Jensen was listening in on it and felt his face heat up at the words.

 

" ...." To that statement Jared just kept quiet and smoked quietly. Taking the hint as a dismissal Ms. Joanna dropped the subject. Jared went back into his office after making sure she had a ride home. He was about to take a seat when Jensen caught his attention.

 

" Director! Do you have any meals scheduled for the period around Christmas? Excuse me, for bringing this up, but after the 20th you have more than a week without any scheduled meals..." 

 

" I don't have any plans."

 

" Eh?"

 

" I don't meet with anyone during Christmas. If I do they think they're special, and that's annoying." Jared answered bluntly.

 

"... But if you don't have any meals-"

 

" I can hold out for a week." 

 

" Then you'll spend Christmas with your family?" Jensen questioned curiously wondering what in the world would his boss be doing the entire time.

 

" Why the hell would I do that?" 

 

" Then you'll be alone for Christmas!" Jensen exclaimed shocked which if he was reading his boss's expressions right made the other man pout.

 

" If I said I was then what would you do?", Jared asked slyly thinking up a plan. 

 

" Me?"

 

" You work with me everyday until late at night, which means you don't have time for dating. Then what are your plans for Christmas?" Jared asked with a small smile on his face. 

 

Jensen was starting to catch up to his plan and thought up something on the spot to avoid it. " Fortunately, a few days ago the president already asked me about my plans, but I already have somethings planned. " Jensen answered with a fake smile on his face.

 

' Hmph, he's probably spending it with his mom' Jared thought angrily a pout already beginning to form on his lips. He put a cigarette in between his lips and took a long drag. He exhaled slowly, and formed a plan that replaced the pout and had a mischievous smile in its place. " Actually I've decided to attend the Congressman's party. And you're coming with me."

 

" Who ME!?" Jensen was shocked at the turn of events.

 

" If I ask anyone else, it'll just be trouble. I'll choose clothes for the event. You'll be my partner so your going to have to lose that look." 

 

Jensen was very irritated about his predicament. ' He knew I had plans already. You... You... YOU! He's doing this to me just because he's spending the holidays alone!? That JERK!' After work he went straight back home and told his mother everything."... And that's how it is mom. I'm sorry." Jensen said grudgingly while rubbing the back of his neck. A habit he can't seem to get rid of.

 

" Ah, don't worry about me. I'll just spend the holidays with some of my friends from the shop." Donna answered understanding the circumstances her son is in.

 

" That director... He's terrible."

 

" Don't you feel sorry for him?" 

 

" What? Do you? Why does he have to make me go with him on such an important holiday. His reasons on not taking anyone else is completely absurd." 

 

" He says he hates Christmas, right? And yet he's still making you go with him to a Christmas event. He's acting like a little kid, isn't cute?" She tried to reason. 

 

" No not cute at all!" Jensen replied with finality in his tone. ' She does have a point though. He does hate Christmas yet he's still taking me with him. I bet he just wants to bother me.' 

 

 

The next day Jared and Jensen were at a very expensive store. Jensen was made to try on clothes while Jared was choosing them and judging how they look on him. " That's perfect!" Jared exclaimed after Jensen put it on. It was a button up shirt that was a lighter green than his own eyes. The color of the shirt effected Jensen's eyes by making them look even brighter as if they were just peridots newly polished. The shirt was un- buttoned at the top three to reveal pale smooth skin. He was wearing a pair of dark colored jeans that hugged to his every curve.*not skinny jeans* The clothes could pass either as casual or formal besides his shoes which were clearly formal. Jared was drinking in Jensen from the bottom up. " Spare me the glasses this time." Jared said while standing up and taking the glasses off a bewildered Jensen.

 

There was no longer any sign of gel in Jensen's hair so you could clearly see his natural spiky hair. When his hair was together it looked very dark, but now you could see his hair as if it were covered with golden flecks. The light played it just the right way. " Sir, I couldn't possibly accept this. And I need my glasses if I don't have them everyone just treats me like a kid that just got out of college or-"

 

" No can do." Jared interrupted Jensen and led him over to the full body mirror. " Well?" Jared had a very satisfied smile on his face, and couldn't help but smile even wider when he was looking at Jensen's reaction.

 

Jensen was looking straight in the mirror and couldn't believe what he saw. He was blushing from his cheeks to his ears. " It... looks... gorgeous." Jensen didn't want to refer to himself and addressed his clothes instead, too embarassed. 

 

" Isn't it? And I'm not just talking about the clothes." Jared was looking right at Jensen while saying this. Before Jensen could argue he walked over to the cashier and paid for the clothes turning his back to Jensen. 

 

' Director, you know how much I worry about my face...' thought Jensen looking right at Jared. Jared was wearing a dark black suit with a white shirt and dark blue tie. He didn't really try to do anything much since vampires have an allure that make them look good either way. Jensen averted his eyes quickly before his mind started to think things he didn't want to face yet. 

 

They took the car and drove over the place of the party. It was a grandiose kind of hotel, while they were walking to it Jensen noticed that there was a giant Christmas tree in the middle of the lobby. At the entrance he took the lead with his coat flapping as the wind blew. It was snowing that night which fit the current date, December 24th. " Sir, I think it's this way." Jensen said trying not to make his plan obvious. The guests were allowed to decorate everything if they wanted so he thought that there must have been a large number of pious Christians, he thought the tree was dangerous to Jared. Every where they went the Christmas tree would be at the end of the hall. Jared was beginning to wonder what was going on with his secretary when Jensen kept pulling him back and telling him it was a wrong turn. 

 

Jensne kept looking at the brochure of the hotel and thought it irritating that they really made the tree visible everywhere. While Jensen was concentrating hard, Jared was watching him with a fond smile realizing what he was doing. After walking through so many hallways they finally found the gathering with the tree right behind them. " Director, this way!" Jensen said relieved letting Jared walk up front and just following in to step. 

 

" By the way-" Jared tried to tell Jensen something and when he turned his head Jensen had already raised his arms and spread his coat to cover the tree. At that course of action Jared just roared with laughter causing the other guests to turn their heads at the direction. Jensen, was left to look embarassed blushing fully. Jared was trying to control himself because he was tryiing to say something, but only succeeded as far as chuckling." Man, that was too funny! Now that's what I call devotion." Causing Jensen to blush even harder.

 

' Everyone so engrossed in the Christmas spirit' thought Jensen as he looked around the room. ' I was getting nervous for no reason. The director seems to look okay.' Jensen was trying to see if Jared was in any kind of pain. He noticed that his drink was empty so he walked over to him. " Director, your drink..." He said handing his hand out as an offer for him to get more.

 

" I'll get you some as well. Is champagne all right?" Jared asked instead offering to get the drinks himself.

 

" Umm, no I-" 

 

" I finally turned you into a fine young man. So why don't you enjoy yourself, and boss some men around." Jared insisted with a pleased smile. And Jensen's answer to that was to blush crimson. ' I couldn't do that even if hell were to freeze over.' Jensen thought shyly. When Jensen turned around he saw that the congressman took the stage along with a few choir singers behind him.

 

" Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for being here tonight. We are very grateful for your charitable donations. We wish you a happy Christmas, and would like to treat you with a song." The congressman said extending his arm to present the singers.

 

' A church choir!?' Jensen was alarmed at the sudden turn of events and looked at Jared to make sure he was alright. Jared's face was completely stoic, and if Jensen didn't know him so well then he would think he was perfectly fine. ' He's alright.... No, he would never show weakness even if he was in a great amount of pain. Director!' After thinking things through Jensen walked straight to Jared. " Director! Excuse me, please." Jensen excused them both by taking Jared's arm and pulling him away. 

 

" Jensen!? What are you doing?" Jared asked as Jensen continued to pull them until they were alone in an empty hallway. 

 

Jensen stopped and turned around to look at Jared straight in the eye. " Are you all right?" 

 

" What do you mean, I'm-"

 

Jensen interrupted him before he could say more. " Director! You may be able to fool others, but not me. The only time you look like this is when you're trying to hide how much pain you're in. Not to mention you haven't had a meal in awhile. Am I not right?" 

 

Jared was shocked and relieved at the same time. He didn't think anyone could see through his mask and was glad of being able to drop it. " Nothing less from my secretary. So... perfect" Jared was beginning to waver and just placed his head onto Jensen's shoulder for support. 

 

" Director!" Jensen caught him just in time before he fell. 

 

Later that night, Jared found himself lying down on a bed in a hotel room with Jensen sitting right beside him. " Where am I?"

 

" We're still at the hotel. I asked for a room. Lucky you, I almost had to threaten them to give us a room." 

 

" Heh... Crafty as usual." Jared tried to sit up was too weak and began to stagger.

 

" You shouldn't try to sit up yet." Jensen placed his left hand on the Jared's back to give him some support, and put his opposite hand on his front. After thinking about it carefully Jensen finally said what was practically on everyone's mind. " Director, don't you need some blood after all?... Should I call for someone?" 

 

" No, don't it'll only cause more trouble." 

 

*sigh* " I thought you'd say this." 

 

Jared then decided to cuddle his secretary by placing his head right on the shoulder facing Jensen's pulse

point. " It only goes to show how well you know me. " 

 

' When I ran after him, it wasn't for my duty. I honestly wanted to protect him. I step any further than this then the boss and secretary relationship we have now might break. But...'

 

" Jensen-"

 

" Director-"

 

Both of them said each other's names simultaneously. 

 

" May I have your blood?"

 

" You may have my blood." 

 

They again said so at the exact same time. Jared was chuckling while Jensen just blushed at their antics. 

Jared pulled Jensen down and turned them so that he was on top. " I'll give you a few more not so fond memories then." He said while elongating his fangs and beginning to pierce Jensen's skin at his neck. 

 

Jensen closed his eyes and reminded himself that this was only a 'meal. Nothing more, nothing less. ' I need to understand this. My heart won't stop racing. The sharp pain is beginning to turn into a dull ache, and changing into something sweet.' Jared began to caress his face with his own. Jensen's eyes were already beginning to become half-lid, Jared's irises on the other hand began to look like a cat's. He ran his thumb over Jensen's bottom lip while he looked down on him. Jared cupped Jensen's face with one hand and closed his eyes to kiss him. Jensen just brought his arms circling them around Jared's neck. Their lips met and the lights of the city silhouetted their figures to look like a meld of shadows as one.


	5. Chapter 5

  
Author's notes: Hey guys! I'm back. Sorry it took me awhile. Hope ya'll enjoy this one. Thnx so much for being patient with me.;)  


* * *

  
After the Christmas event New Year's celebrations began. And when it was time to go back to work everything was the same as before... busy.   
  
" Director Padalecki! There are a few more unattended problems that you need to look in to. " said Jensen with his hands fully occupied with said problems. " This document needs to be faxed first thing tomorrow morning, so if you would please sign it. " He said while handing the papers to a very aloof Jared and depositing them.   
  
" Jensen, isn't it time for you to go home?" Jared asked while smoking nonchalantly.   
  
" If you cooperate director, I will." Jensen replied with a sweet smile on his face.   
  
" I see..." Jared said with a mischievous gleam in his eyes," So if I don't cooperate you'll stay here with me the entire night?" He stood up slowly and moved closer to Jensen. He put both hands on his desk and leaned close enough to be able to feel Jensen's breath.   
  
" If you don't cooperate, I won't burden the company with paying me overtime, and I'll go home."   
  
" You're really sneaky. " Said a no longer amused Jared and flopped down his chair. " Composed as usual. Ever since 'then' I can't even scratch your mask of a perfect secretary. *exhale* It's no fun if I can't tease you anymore." Jared turned his back on Jensen and continued to smoke slowly.   
  
' By 'then' he means that kiss.' thought Jensen and recalled what had happened during that time.   
  
  
*flashback* _Jared was on top of Jensen kissing him passionately, and Jensen was returning it. Their tongues met and they were lost to everything else around them. When Jared separated their lips they were breathing very hard and the moment was broken.  
  
" You can go home." said Jared when he finally sat up to leave a confused Jensen to look up at him. " I've taken too much of your blood. You need to rest and recover."  
  
After hearing Jared's statement Jensen was brought back to reality and quickly sat up trying to fix his shirt that somehow became unbuttoned. " Understood.You have to rest as well.Excuse me." Jensen answered incoherently while grabbing his coat and running like a bat out of hell. While he was running Jensen's mind was full of thoughts that just jumbled together and was blushing so hard he made a tomato look pale in comparison.   
  
_He got out of his flashback and told himself that it was just a... misunderstanding. ' _We have a realtionship of  mutual trust in our work, But undoubtedly I've developed some sort of  affection for the director._ ' thought Jensen as he was busily organizing Jared's office with Jared just standing there watching him while continuing to smoke. '  _It isn't a bad thing to feel a bit of affection for your superior... right? Anyway that wasn't about sex. It only happened 'cause he was touching me like that and it's been a long time since I've been with anyone. The Christmas atmosphere was the one that made me think my feelings were something else. And the director was only being... himself. He mistook me for one of his 'meals' ,and we had a misunderstanding. That was all it didn't count for anything'_ While Jensen was deep in thought he was distracted by what he was doing and never realized Jared was looking at him and began to walk over to him.   
  
" Why don't you just take off the gel in your hair, just a little." Jared told Jensen and touched the other man's hair.   
  
Jensen jumped and released a small scream. At Jensen's reaction Jared grinned. " You had turned into a fine young man during the party, you know. Even without your glasses you didn't look childish at all." said Jared while he began to take off Jensen's glasses and stroke his hair to the spiky style it was during the party. Jensen on the other hand was helpless to stop the larger man.  
  
" Director..." said Jensen while closing his eyes feeling a bit too aware of how close Jared was to him. When Jared finished Jensen opened his eyes and had an adorable tinge of pink coloring his cheeks that also made his freckles stand out. Jared was mesmerized by the scene. Jensen couldn't look at his boss's face so he looked down. Jared realized what he was doing and just made a sour face. He walked away from his secretary to compose himself.  
  
" Jensen..."   
  
" Yes" Jensen replied while putting his glasses back on and leaving his hair alone since it was too late since all the gel was removed.  
  
" Is there anyone you can call for a 'meal' right now?"   
  
Jensen paused a bit at that and only reacted when Jared called for him again. " Ah... Yes sir! Miss Ruby, Mr. Chad, and Miss Sophia have had sufficient amount of time to rest since your last meeting... but... I think two of them are out of town right now, so..."  
  
" That's fine I got it." Jared replied while taking his coat and began to walk towards the door.  
  
" Are you going out?"  
  
" Make some reservations for some restaurant and call me when it's done. I won't be back for the day."  
  
" Understood..." replied Jensen dejectedly not understanding why he was hurting.  
  
On his way out Jared was practically running out of the office. His iris' began to turn red and his pupils like slits, taking his sunglasses quickly he was fast enough to make sure anyone he passed by wouldn't notice.   
  
  
Later that night Jared came back, and he was standing by his ceiling to floor window looking out at the city when Jensen called his attention.  
  
" Director! About these documents..."   
  
Jared was staring at Jensen and wasn't even paying any attention to what he was saying. He was looking at Jensen as if he were a piece of art. From his ivory skin to his freckles and more.   
  
" Director..." Jensen finally turned to his boss worried that something was wrong because he didn't say a thing.   
  
That was when Jared finally realized what he was doing and turned away continuing to smoke. " I'll take care of them later. Leave."  
  
" But..."   
  
" I SAID LEAVE!" yelled Jared leaving Jensen confused and hurt.  
  
Ever since then Jared has been practically ignoring Jensen or trying not to even look in his direction.  Jensen on the other hand began to feel sad. All he could see of his boss lately was just his back not even his face.   
  
Jared kept avoiding Jensen as much as he could. Any time he would have he would fill it with a meeting or a 'meal'. One night after Jared finished his meal he realized that it wasn't enough. Instead he just began to crave for Jensen which made him feel bewildered and discombobulated.  
  
  
The next day... Jensen was just arranging some papers for Jared. When all of a sudden the phone rang and he was called over immediately. Jared was walking down the hallway with another employee dicussing about the upcoming meeting in a few minutes. Jensen was running and looking for Jared while carrying the important documents he needed to give to his boss. When he spotted him he paused to admire how good Jared looked, and walked over quickly with his face a bit flushed.  
  
" Good morning, director." Jensen greeted while beginning to hand over the documents. " Here are the documents you asked for."   
  
" Thank you." Jared replied with his sunglasses covering over his eyes. " I have to go out again after the meeting."  
  
" Huh?" asked Jensen.  
  
" Bring the reports to my car." Said Jared while turning his back on Jensen, yet again, and walking away.  
  
"...Understood..." Replied Jensen.  _' Not even once did he turn to my direction or even meet my eyes, Director... Please look my way.... Please look at me! Director!'_ Jensen pleaded in his mind silently hoping for him to just turn his way just once, and when nothing happened he walked back to his desk.   
  
Jared walked into the elevator and took his sunglasses off his face. The  other man with him was talking to him, but he was completely unaware of what he was saying. All his thoughts and attention was to his secretary, and the more he thought of Jensen the more he clenched his hands. One of them was holding his sunglasses and it looked like he could just break them.  
  
Jensen was at his desk and while he was getting the reports ready he noticed wet drops had appeared on the envelope. It was his own tears flowing freely from his eyes. " What's going on with me?" He said as he took off his glasses and tried to erase any evidence of his tears. He suddenly heard loud stomping coming from behind and turned to see that it was Jared. " Director?" Jensen was even more confused and realized that he was still crying. " Umm, but the meeting has already start-" Jensen was trying to say, but was stopped by Jared when he suddenly crowded his face, grabbed the back of his head, and kissed him.   
  
" I need your blood." Was all Jared said while practically bending Jensen backwards and occupying the space between the other man's legs.   
  
" Are you not feeling well? You... just had a...meal...yesterday." Jensen asked while Jared moved from his mouth to his ear and began to kiss it. He involuntarily whimpered when that happened and began to feel aroused.   
  
" No!" Jared said insistently. " No one else will do... unless it's your blood." Jared declared while laying Jensen flat on the desk and crowding any space left between them. " My hunger cannot be sated!" He said as his fangs began to elongate and he sank them into Jensen's jugular.   
  
Jensen closed his eyes as all his senses were practically being invaded by the warmth, pain, and ecstasy of the bite. He whimpered and moaned as the sensations filled him, and one last thought entered his mind before he was completely taken. '  _Director... I'm misunderstanding you'  
  
_ After Jared was finished drinking he continued to lick the wound and any other blood that escaped. He unbuttoned Jensen's shirt because some of the blood began to pool around his clavicle. Jensen was   
thinking about his feelings for the director after what he said to him. Jared was finished and had a bit of blood smeared on his chin. He let out a long sigh and looked down at a disheveled Jensen with his arms by his head who was breathing as if he just ran a marathon. " What is it about your blood that makes me lust for it? It's like no other blood can sate me, but yours no matter how many times I drink from another."   
  
Jensen flushed at what the other man was saying and realized how exposed he was. He began to hold together the openings of his shirt to his chest and clutched them tightly. When Jared had a smile on his face that was so wide his dimples even appeared Jensen began to feel confused and a bit worried.   
  
" Seems like your blood is a rare delicacy." At that declaration Jensen just furrowed his brows in confusion. " Your dedication to your work is so great that it makes you produce such delicious tasting blood. We'll have to do something about your working hours. The best secretary I can imaging is not only capable, but is also very... delicious."   
  
" Del...Forget about it! I'm not doing something like that!" Jensen said loudly practically screaming it out.   
  
" Why?" Jared questioned disinterested at his secretary's refusal. " I told you that only your blood can satisfy me. So is it okay with you if I become weak and hungry just because you can't do it? I mean isn't it a secretary's job to make his/her boss's work easy and smooth?" Jared questioned to Jensen who was completely defeated and became silent. " And you are my perfect secretary." Jared said with an evil grin.   
  
' _I'm suddenly getting the feeling that I'm trapped in quick sand and slowly sinking deeper and deeper.'_ " Wait a minute... Director what about your meeting?"  
  
" Oh that those blockheads can deal with it." Replied Jared arrogantly.  
  
And said blockheads were crying silently waiting for Jared to show up.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

  



	6. Chapter 6

  
Author's notes: Hope you guys like this one! It took me awhile. ;)  


* * *

  
It's a new night and Jared is in his office with another one of his 'meals'. Jensen is at his own desk outside glaring at his boss' antics. He then turns to his work and as he was typing the door began to open to reveal Jared coming over to him.   
  
" Jensen! Prepare the car." Jared ordered while blocking any way of being able to see anything beyond the office door.  
  
" Right away, director." Jensen replied obediently.  
  
Jared walked closer and closer to the other man and stopped when the desk was in his way. " And I want your blood" He said while taking Jensen's jaw and turning his face towards him.   
  
That action caused Jensen to turn his face bashfully blushing as red as an apple. " Sir, I believe you've just  had your 'meal' a few minutes ago."  
  
" Yes, my stomach may be full, but it can't sate my thirst. I've told you before... only your blood will do." Said Jared while letting go of Jensen's jaw and moving to his hand. He separated the other man's fingers by just taking Jensen's forefinger and brought it to his lips.   
  
" This sort of thing isn't included in my duties as a secretary." Jensen was nervous because he knew what his boss was planning to do, and beads of sweat already began to form on his forehead.   
  
" No this _**is** _ part of your job.... It's your fault for having such magnificent tasting blood." Jared said as his fangs elongated and his eyes turned predatory.   
  
" Ah...hn... pl-please...sto-" Jensen tried to argue weakly as the other male pierced his finger. As blood began to surface Jared continued to lick every last drop.   
  
" You are extremely sensitive. Your blood changes it's taste immediately." Said Jared causing Jensen to blush an even deeper shade of red.  
  
" I-I'm a delicacy, so stay away!" Demanded Jensen yanking his hand away from Jared's grip.   
  
" Hmm, yes you really are." Jared admonished happily and realized he just left one of his meals alone in his office when he heard him beginning to wake up. " Jensen, the car" He said as he turned to take care of his previously unconscious guest.   
  
" Yes, sir right away." Jensen replied with a melancholic tone to his voice. Later on as Jared was leading another one of his flings out the door Jensen had some things in his mind he had to think over.    
" _If it's not your blood it just won't do." The director said so, but nothing has changed since then. He still likes to continue his relationships with different kinds of people. He needs to drink from people who are healthy so he never sticks with one food source more than once a month. I wouldn't really be able to provide him for all of his food, so he likes to take a few drops just like a few minutes ago. But I know for a fact that with whatever he told me he still likes to meet different kinds of people for 'that'. It's not really out of necessity. He told me once that he has to take men or women, whichever he's with, to the highest point of ecstasy to make the blood reach it's most delicious point._   Thought Jensen sadly and felt a painful twinge in his heart. ' _No! No, I'm not jealous. But when he wouldn't look at me I actually cried, and when he finally did look at me I felt so happy. This isn't good.'_ Jensen knew as well as anybody else that if his boss knew that anyone was in love with him Jared would make their lives a living hell. ' _I can't have such feelings for my own boss. It's absolutely improper.'_ Jensen shook his head and reprimanded himself for even acknowledging his emotions.  
He shook his head one last time and went into Jared's office to check if he had anything to clean up. He found a bloody handkerchief in the trash bin and could tell from the amount of blood wasted on it that Jared just threw it all away. Jensen got a bit mad at that because it was quite rude for those women who did give up their blood. ' _If the director stays this careless someone could accidentally find it and start snooping aroung. I better get rid of this, and since it's dirty I need to have it burned somewhere.  
  
" _Jensen?" One of the other secretary's called suprising him and making him jump.   
  
" Y-Yes!?" Jensen replied hoping that she didn't notice the handkerchief or his odd behaviour. He wrapped the handkerchief in a plastic and tried to roll it up as fast as he could.   
  
" About the presentation tomorrow on the new products..." She said hinting for him to come with her.  
  
" Yes, what about it?" He reiterated while tucking the bloody cloth in the pocket of his secretarial uniform.   
  
The next Jensen and a few other secretaries were given the job to work as guides for their company's visitors. They all greeted a simultaneous " Welcome, sir! Thank you for your attendance today." A different secretary said " I will be your guide." As they waited for the next person they all spotted Manager Padalecki, Jeff, and his mother come out of the car and begin to enter the building. A few of the other secretaries began gossiping about them.  
  
" It's the manager and the president's wife!" A secretary next to Jensen named Elise exclaimed.  
  
" This is the first time I've seen her." Another secretary named Jason who was next to Elise said.  
  
" It's unusual to see her out in the day time."   
  
" I've heard that she's allergic to sunlight..."  
  
Jensen was ignoring what they were saying until he heard that last statement and a light bulb shone brightly above his head. When he looked closer, the manager and his boss's mother, and the company president's wife was wearing a veil around her face. She also had someone holding an umbrella for her to  shield her from the sun's rays. ' _The director is the same... which means that she could also be..._ '   
  
The man who was holding the umbrella tripped and the veil the woman was wearing got caught on the tips. It caused a bit of sunlight to hit the poor woman, and she screamed and fainted.   
  
" Mother!?" Jeff exclaimed trying to carry his mother the rest of the way to the entrance which was only a few feet away. " Mother, hold on! Hurry let's go inside." By then the doorman and Jensen were running to help the poor woman.   
  
" Hurry and prepare a private room." Jensen told the doorman and began to kneel. He placed the woman's head on his lap. The woman suddenly got up and tried to grab something in his pocket. Jensen realized that he had forgotten to throw it away last night when his colleague surprised him. " I hope you don't mind me asking this, but do you have the same circumstances as Director Padalecki?" He asked shocking both the mother and son.  
  
" The room is ready. Please follow me." A man said interrupting their little talk.  
  
" Manager, don't worry. I'll accompany her. You need to hurry to the meeting hall."   
  
" But..." Jeff argued weakly, but already knew that he couldn't refuse.  
  
" Please, sir. Leave this to me." Jensen had a pleasant yet determined face. " Ma'am let me help you to the room." He placed his hand on the woman's back to help her keep her balance.  
  
" Jensen, you know...." Jeff said quietly, but more to himself as he watched Jensen help out his mother.  
  
At the private room Mrs. Sherri Padalecki was still a bit groggy and sat down on the bed. Jensen was arranging everything and looking for any religious objects that might make the other woman feel worse. He found a bible and quickly took a cloth and covered it.   
  
" Mrs. Padalecki, are you alright now?"   
  
" Yes, thank you...The bible?" She questioned as she noticed what he was doing. " Jensen?"  
  
" Yes... Excuse me, for my belated introduction, but I am Jensen Ackles. The secretary of  Director  Padalecki."      
  
" Is that so... So it's you..." She said mysteriously leaving the rest of her statement blank. " Gah..." She said as she felt a sudden stab of pain.  
  
" Ma'am?!" Jensen asked worriedly. " Ma'am, do you need blood?"   
  
" So you  _do know_ , about JT and me..."   
  
" Well, I only knew about you today... Taking care of the director's situation because of him being a vampire is part of my job as a secretary. It was the reason why he let me stay in the first place." Jensen conceded while he put his right hand above his heart as if it were an oath. " Ma'am, if you need to you may have my blood. I know you need it to be able to keep your image so... if you would like some..."  
  
" What?" She said with a completely disbelieving look. She looked very closely at Jensen to see if he was really telling the truth. All she saw was honest determination which warmed her heart. " That's alright, my husband will be here any minute. Although, I very much appreciate your offer. " She replied with a gentle smile.   
  
" Are you sure?"   
  
" Yes, I am. You are certainly very reliable, and I feel better now that you will be by my youngest's side. I can't protect him myself....so..." She began to say, but stopped short. Her face seemed like there was a great load on her shoulders that she couldn't remove.   
  
" Ma'am..." Jensen said feeling sympathetic towards the elderly woman.   
  
" That boy hates me. It was my fault he was born a vampire. Right, after he was born I abandoned my clan. Don't misunderstand. " She said when she noticed a confused look on the young man's face. " Jeff and Jared are both my sons and their father is Gerald... A vampire can never have a child with another vampire.  
Female vampires have children with human men. Male vampires have children with human women. Sometimes it's even possible for male vampires to have children with human men. For the homosexual women it isn't possible because of how they mate. All of the children from either couples are never a mixed breed. They are either human or vampire. That's the reason why Jeff was born human while Jared was a vampire. We have a rule, that vampires should not have any warm feelings towards humans. So once they get the child they want they leave the human and return to the community... But I really loved Gerald.   
  
" Even though Jared was born a vampire I still abandoned the clan. My actions left Jared isolated and alone. It's one of the many reasons why he never opens up to me... So please, I beg you to be with him through thick and thin since I can't. I entrust Jared to you." She said with a happy smile on her face.  
  
" Ma'am..." Jensen replied touched by the trust she has in him. Suddenly  a man who could only be identified as the president burst into the room.  
  
" Sherri?!" Gerald yelled worried for his wife's safety.   
  
" Honey..."  
  
" Jensen? Thank you so much for taking care of my wife. I'll take of the rest here." Gerald said dismissing him. " Are you hurt?" He asked indicating Sherri.  
  
" I'm fine. I just need some of your blood..." She said while beginning to take a bite.   
  
 _' Mrs. Padalecki loves her human husband... But, what about the director? He's polite to all his dates, but he doesn't really love them. To him they are either a food source or container for his children. What am I?'_ That one thought clouded Jensen's mind as he walked down a hallway. He was shaken out of his musings when he heard Jeff's voice yelling.  
  
" Jensen, knows that you're a vampire doesn't he?" Jeff questioned his very relaxed younger brother. As Jensen heard this he quickly hid behind a corner and listened in on their argument. " Don't tell me that you and Jensen are-"  
  
" It's none of your business!" Jared interjected while smoking coolly as if he didn't have a care in the world.   
  
" That's not true! He is our extremely important employee! Jensen is an honest and moral man! He isn't like the ones you're usually with!"   
  
" Hey, hey. Easy, those people are our clients sons and daughters, so don't complain!" Jared replied with a smug smirk on his face.  
  
" And furthermore, he's been your secretary for an unusually long amount of time. Your other secretaries didn't even get this far until you fired them. Is this because you have feelings for him?" Jeff asked with a worried expression. Jared jostled a little at that question, but no one seemed to notice. Jensen on the other was definitely listening.   
  
" Special feelings? Me, a vampire towards that human? Pfft, please. That's laughable!" Jared declared haughtily. " But I will admit that he is a very useful human. I like that. He also has delicious blood. That good taste, I guess, makes him a bit special." He replied smugly slowly taking his sunglasses off.  
  
" Jared!... You..." Jeff was seething.   
  
While both brothers argued unbeknownst to them Jensen heard every word. And as he listened his heart began to break. '  _So that's how it is.... I guess I'm just food after all...'_  
  
" Jared, You..." Jeff looked as if he would start throwing punches which was quite odd since he was known to be completely docile. He already grabbed Jared's collar and started to bring his other hand behind him to put some momentum.   
  
Jensen needed to stop this before that happened so he jumped between them to stop an oncoming brawl.  
" Manager! Please, it's alright. I choose this work and all it's hardships and even though I found out he was a vampire I still stayed as his secretary. I willingly offered my blood to him so please don't." Jensen declared calmly causing the brothers to have shocked expressions on their faces. " It's alright manager. I'm only working as his secretary. Nothing more, nothing less." Those were Jensen's words, but his thoughts were the opposite. Hiding behind a calm facade his mind was whirring with disappointment. '  _I thought that even if I was his secretary that I might have been a bit special. I guess, I was wrong. I'm just food. I don't have the right to criticize those_ _flings he's with. In his point of view I'm just like them. I thought that I was special. I offered him my blood because he said he needed it. I was a complete idiot. After all, in his way of seeing things I'm just a human. At least I can still work as his secretary.'_ Jensen thought while he worked out everything he needed to do and went back to his dexk to arrange a few files. He was still in deep thought because he was playing with his pen and looking at nothing in particular.   
  
Jared noticed his behaviour from the door, and just looked at him. " Jensen! Is there a meeting with NT Ceramics tomorrow!?"   
  
" What...?" Jensen asked confused. He later realized that he did make an appointment. " I'm sorry, I did talk with Mr. Jameson's, president of NT Ceramics, secretary, and accidentally marked it for next week. " '  _How could I make such a mistake?!'_ Jensen thought a bit panicked.  
  
Jared was thinking of how to fix this problem by staying calm. " Okay, just call Jameson and tell him to move the appointment at a different hour. The appointment must be kept! Collect all the data and information I'm going to need for tomorrow's meeting. Is that understood?"   
  
" Yes, sir." And so Jensen and Jared pretty much spent the entire night gathering the data and calling people for the information. By the time they finished it was one in the morning, and before they were really done Jared had to check it over to see if there was anything missing.   
  
" Alright, looks like we were in time after all." Jared declared as he pulled out a cigarette and lighter, and already began smoking like a chimney.  
  
" I am extremely sorry, direc-" Jensen began, but was cut by Jared.  
  
" I don't want to hear it." Jared said while puffing away. " For the past few months you have proven your capability time and time again. And this mistake was completely unexpected and out of character...*exhale* I noticed that you've been acting strange since the new product presentation we had."   
  
" No, sir. It's not that at all. It's something...personal. I am very sorry for troubling you." Jensen was hoping that Jared would believe his statement.   
  
" Hmm... even if it's out of character, never let any mistakes happen again.*exhale* I'm  ** _so_** tired. I need your blood." Jared stated as he combed his shaggy hair back, and out of his face revealing a predatory smile.  
  
Jensen blushed and slowly began to take his blazer off. He unbuttoned the first three buttons of his shirt. Jensen tentatively walked over to his boss. Jared was sitting on his chair telling the other man to sit on his lap. He gingerly sat himself down and spread his legs so that Jared would fit in between them. Jared soon began the usual process and as he finished, he lapped up the rest of the blood that ran down Jensen's chest. " Ah... sir, please stop." Jensen begged weakly too lost in the euphoria that the bite caused.  
  
" It's impossible to stop now. Are you afraid of getting your clothes stained." Jared answered as he still continued to lick the blood off.  
  
" But... Don't you usually wipe it off? And..." Jensen said matter of factly as Jared finally finished and looked straight at his flushed secretary.   
  
" I can't waste even a drop of your blood." Jared admitted as he wrapped his arms around the smaller man keeping him on his lap. " That one drop can sate my thirst so it is something that I must treasure." Jensen after hearing that statement looked down and thought  _' How can I feel so happy when he says such things? I'm no good as a human anymore.'_ Jensen turned and even more bright red that made a ruby seem white.   
 

  



	7. Chapter 7

  
Author's notes: 7th chapter! Hope y'all enjoy.  


* * *

  
It was another late night at the office, and Jensen was just at his desk when he heard the door slamming. When he turned to see who it was, it was Jared. " Welcome back, director!" Jensen greeted warmly and stood up in respect. Suddenly Jared grabbed his arm and began to haul him over to his office. After slamming the door shut Jared pinned Jensen against the door and started his usual rituals for drinking from the smaller man. As Jared licked off the blood from the other man's ear he also began to nuzzle his neck, and Jensen began to squirm. " Sir, we... can't...do this." He argued weakly.  
  
" This? What do you mean? I can't take your blood anymore or we can't do this in the office?" Jared was amused at his secretary's dogged determination etched all over his face.  
  
Jensen straightened himself out slowly and pushed his glasses up before they completely fell off. " We can't do it like this. I'm your secretary, and I work for you. I already know that you're a vampire so there is no reason or need for you to treat me like one of your dates."  
  
" Ahh... So you mean I don't need to make you feel pleasure as I drink from you? Or that you dont' really need me to make your blood taste better than it already does? You don't need any of these things?" Jared questioned with his amusement clear on his face even more than before. " Your blood is of an extremely high quality. Just one drop is enough to fill me no matter how many times I drink so much from others." Jared took the other man's face in his hands and arranged them to be at eye level with each other. Jensen was blushing hard while Jared seeing the other man's reaction simply smirked and began backing off. " I don't really have to do much to heighten your pleasure. You're so sensitive anyway, and I know for a fact that it has been a very long time since you've been with someone."  
  
Jensen merely blushed and tried to hide it. " Sir, instead of having my blood after every meal why don't we schedule it to be the days in between. That kind of an arrangement would help curb your hunger, wouldn't it?" Jensen retorted and began to walk out the door.  
   
" Blood that isn't yours only makes me even more hungry. If I do follow that schedule of yours, I might actually just end up eating you whole." Jared replied stopping the other man from his tracks to look closely at his nonchalant boss.  
  
 _' Even when I hear something so arrogant and pig headed coming from his mouth, I still feel so happy. I'm glad he chases after me..."_ Jensen thought grudgingly.  
  
" I should make a schedule for your blood? Man, your sense of duty is really shocking."   
  
_' That's right my duty.... that all it is...'_ After that Jensen was walking in the hallway picking up a few files when he heard someone calling for him. When he turned around said person was Jeff. " Mr. Manager?"   
  
" Jensen, may I have a word, please?" At the smaller man's nod they began talking as they walked. " So, how's my brother, today?"   
  
*sigh* " The director hasn't arrived, yet."  
  
" Ah, so he's still flying around on business. The new product development department was his idea, anyway. "   
  
" He continues, to send me e-mails of various instructions. It's been awhile so it feels like I might even forget what his face looks like."   
  
" It must be hard on you."  
  
Jensen looked closely at Jeff and a few thoughts flew around his head. ' _The manager is smart, kind, handsome, only a few years older than me, and he's so capable. I always thought I'd fall for a man like him. But all I feel is respect. '_ He thought sadly, as they walked over to his office. Jeff was just closing the door as he told Jensen to take a seat. " I'm sorry,  for  bothering you while your working."  
  
" No, not at all. I want to talk to you about Jared." At that statement Jensen had a gnawing feeling that this was going to be unpleasant. " If you agree to what I'm offering, then I can reappoint you to another position." Jeff said seriously as he took his own seat right in front of Jensen, placing his elbows on his desk and putting his hands together in a no-joking-around posture.   
  
" Are you saying that I'm not suitable to be working as the director's secretary?" Jensen asked worriedly.  
  
" Well... sort of. But no, I admit that your current relationship with Jared isn't exactly appropriate, but that wasn't what I had in mind. Actually, I heard the other day that you offered my mother some of your blood when she was feeling weak..."  
  
" Umm, that was... It's true that I made the offer, but I was only worried for her."  
  
" No, I mean thank you for caring so much. But all I was saying is that what you did yesterday just proves how reliable and dependable you are. Offering your blood to Jared and continuing for your job... Those were things that _**you**_ insisted on. Well, at least that's what Jared tells me. Is that really true?... But anyway, my little brother is simply taking advantage of you. I'm only worried for you... unless of course if your in love with him..."  
  
" What!? No! He's an adorable- I mean, admirable employer... respect... Yes, I do of course, but love... Impossible... I'm the secretary, and he's the director... That kind of emotion is.... out... of.. the question... No! It's not true it can't be." At this time Jensen began to cover his mouth in horror and fought back the tears that started to come out.   
  
" Jensen... you really have fallen... for him... so.. hard. " Jeff said as he watched the capable young man come apart at the revelation. Jensen had tears coming down his face like a stream. " If it's true, then that's reason enough to have to distance yourself from him. You know in your heart that, that's the best thing to do. My brother is a very difficult man to love. The relationship between humans and vampires has never  been stable. Even more so with the same sex. Of course it's not impossible that you can change him. If that happens and he's happy with you, I'd be very glad... But for Jared, I think that when mom abandoned the clan for dad, he felt it was a huge betrayal. That's why I think he can't really form any feelings for humans."  Jeff stood up silently and hoped that he was doing the right thing. " It's why I'm offering to reappoint you. I don't mean just secretarial, any other post is fine too. Talk it over with your friends and family. Please, think about it carefully." Jeff stated with a sympathetic smile on his face. " You can stay here until you calm down." Jeff replied as he walked out the door.   
  
'  _Why did i have to fall for a man like the director. He's arrogant, selfish, a playboy, and he doesn't even care for the feelings of others. I was so happy when he said he needed me. I'm not addicted to the sensation i get when he drinks my blood, unlike the others. Why?'_ Jensen thought sadly as realization made him feel like he was spiraling down and down, and nothing could get him out. He didn't make a single sound as he finally arrived at his own desk. The phone ringing was what brought him back to reality. " Yes, Jensen speaking." He answered and heard Jared's voice on the other line.   
  
 _" Jensen, I have to meet the executive staff of N Company, asap."  
  
" _Understood."  
  
"  _I need you to prepare the data so I can persuade them into a contract. Can you do it?"  
  
" _Yes." Jensen replied with all traces of the previous discussion in the back of his mind.   
  
"  _Good, once you finish bring them to me. I'll call Cliff to pick you up in two hours."  
  
" _Yes, sir understood." And with that the call was ended and Jensen was busy with getting the right files and data. He finished on time and got his coat on. By the time he was outside Cliff was already by the car waiting for him. He was sitting in the car watching everything pass by him when all of a sudden his curiosity got the better of him. " Cliff, where is the director, exactly?"   
  
" He is at home, at his mansion." Cliff answered stoicly.  
  
" Cliff, you know that the director is a vampire, but you're still working for him. Can, I ask why?"   
  
" There's not really much of a special reason. He picked me up when I was at the lowest point in my life. It doesn't matter if a person is rich or poor. Mr. Jared always judges someone by their abilities.  Mr. Jared can always find the true value of any person. That's why I'm here."   
  
They arrived at Jared's mansion, and it was like any other mansion filthy rich people owned. A huge house with double doors that looked solid with marble steps. It was a modern styled mansion that looked too big for just one person. " I will lend you my keys. Mr. Jared has been moving too much in broad day light for the past few days. So he is very exhausted right now." Cliff stated as he handed the other man the keys to the house. When Jensen crossed the threshold he saw that the hallway was quite empty. He could clearly hear his lone footsteps that echoed through the room. He checked a few doors and finally came to the one with Jared in it. Jared was draped over his couch with his arms stretched out on each side. His legs were spread in a relaxing manner and his entire body seemed like it was trying to stretch out some tense muscles. His head was lolling to the side which caused his hair to cover one eye. " Excuse me, sir?"  
Jensen tried to cover how his boss's current state affected him by covering his voice.  
  
" Over here. You're right on time." Jared replied nonchalantly.   
  
Jensen walked over to his lounging employer and handed him the documents. " I already arranged a meeting with the Executive Manager of N Company for 4 o'clock tomorrow. You will have about half an hour."   
  
" Good, I don't need more time anyway."  
  
" Here is the data you requested. I used the data I had from the opening of that new department two years ago. I also included information other workshops and companies who will be present. I can bring you the samples before the meeting. "  
  
" Well done" Jared replied and continued typing on his laptop. Jensen beamed at the compliment and quickly hid his smile.  
  
" Sir, would you like me to prepare something for you in the mean time?"  
  
" No, I'm fine." Jared said but was acting the opposite. He brushed his hair back again and tried to massage his temples. Jared paused for a moment and decided to lay back on his couch exhaling a breath.  
  
" You look very tired, sir." Jensen admitted after observing his boss.  
  
" Yes, I am."  
  
" Your 'meal' is scheduled for tomorrow, but if you want I could call someone here-"  
  
" No, I don't call anyone here! Besides if I do that they'll think their special and get annoying and clingy." Jared said this and pulled Jensen toward him. He cause the other man to straddle his lap. " I'll have _**your**_ blood." He declared and pulled the smaller man to him.   
  
' _You treat your affairs as if they're just problems. You're cruel. Sometimes I feel that you're trying to tell me something... Or is that just wishful thinking?'_ Jensen thought to himself as Jared took his glasses off of him.   
" You know, when I remove the secretary mask you're a real pretty boy." At Jared's admission Jensen blushed and looked away. " But, don't worry you're a perfect secretary... so don't get mad" He said trying to placate his secretary as he continued to run his finger in the shorter man's hair. " I'm not talking about your hair or your glasses. It's like you have an entirely different side of you that you show in everyday life... So... even if you don't have the glasses and hair, you still have your 'secretary mask' on. You never show your other side."   
  
At that cryptic message Jensen blushed and thought ' _Why did **this** man have to be the one that knew me so well. He says the right things at the right times. Why did I have to fall for **this man** '.  
_  
" Jensen..." Jared took Jensen's face into his hands and kissed him deeply. Their tongues ran over each other carressing each other. That kiss was pure passion unlike the first one when it was just a tentative peck on the lips.  
  
' _I love you...'_ Jensen thought as Jared continued to kiss him until he felt completely out of breath. Jared wrestled him down on the couch and took the space between his legs. He kissed his neck and began to sink his fangs deeply into Jensen. ' _But if I admit it... He will not only take my blood... but take my heart as well...'_ Jensen had tears in his eyes as Jared continued to lick the blood from him. Jared didn't stop there. He continued to run his hands all over the smaller man's body, touching any part he could.   
  
Jared went lower and reached Jensen's chest and began to lap at the other man's nipples. Making them peak as he continued his torturous pace. " Di.. rec... Ahh" After hearing his secretaries voice he stopped shocked at what he was about to do. If he didn't hear them he would've continued until they crossed a line that an employer and secretary, if responsible, would never cross. They were both breathing heavily and as Jared looked down at Jensen he saw the other man looked as if he was the picture of temptation and sin. Jared stood up quickly and grabbed his secretary's coat, and tossed it over Jensen. " Enough of this. Go home!"He took another cigarette and began to light it to calm himself and will his erection away.  
  
Jensen felt as if someone had slapped him in the face and began to come to his senses. He distracted himself from as best he could by ignoring his arousement and concentrating on the pain he felt. " Yes, sir."  Jensen took his coat, fixed his clothes and ran like a bat out of hell.   
  
" So... blood wasn't what I wanted...?" Jared thought a bit frustratingly.   
  
' _The director doesn't need me... he just wants my blood. But it still hurts... I need him...'_ Jensen pulled his coat over himself as if he was hiding. _' If he touches me again... I'll lose everything to him... my heart, my body, my blood... everything. I need to run away from these feelings.'_ As Jensen's mind was clouded he never realized a car stopped by him and Jeff stepped out.   
  
" Jensen...!?" Jeff yelled out. " I was just going to see Jared..." Jeff was confused and when he looked at the younger man he felt realization hitting him like a splash of cold water. " Did he do something to you?" This time his voice had a tone of fury.   
  
" Manager!" Jensen ran to the older man and took his arm. " Manager, please... I can't be near the director anymore!" He pleaded.   
  
  
 


	8. Chapter 8

  
Author's notes: Here's the 8th one. Hope ya'll enjoy. Sorry for taking awhile. *sheepish* This is just a suggestion...

Music: Almost Lover by Fine Frenzy  


* * *

  
The next day Jensen was called over to Jeff's office. " I remove you from your post as Director Padalecki's secretary, Jensen." Jeff declared suddenly.  
  
" What...?" Jensen replied shocked at the outcome of his confession from the night before.  
  
Jeff ignored the question and continued." For the time being the secretarial duties of Jared's private secretary will be divided between everyone at the secretarial office. We'll use the health reasons excuse. I want you to have some rest from this company. In the meantime I'll take care of the formalities and reappointment order. I know he drinks your blood on a regular basis, now. But, I think that even if you aren't here he won't feel too strained. He'll just have to go back to his old feeding schedule six months ago. He'll need some to readjust, of course."  
  
" Umm... Manager... I- I'm terribly sorry. " Jensen stated suddenly flustered and panicked. " I shouldn't have said something like that to you. You were too kind to me before so I accidentally let such a complaint slip. Since, you're the only one who's aware of mine and the director's situation, Manager... I'm really sorry that I caused such a problem to the company. I understand that it's completely improper behaviour for an adult. And there's the issue of the opening for the new department. It's a critical time for the company and the director, and I..." Jensen was looking down feeling ashamed. He continued talking until Jeff cut in.  
  
" What exactly did you do to say you caused the company problems? Don't take other people's judgment to heart. To other people this might be just an "affair" but for you it might become a wound that you'll carry for the rest of your life. You took on everything that's happened until now, so who can even say you're irresponsible? No problem for this company is worth destorying yourself over. You're a perfect employee. Losing you will be very painful for the company. So, please consider this as an order from me. **Leave, Jared.** And don't worry about your mother. I will place her under my protection, I give you my word."  
  
To that statement Jensen's eyes widened in astonishment. " Manager, you knew...?"  
  
" Umm, not really. But I know my little brother, and he wouldn't have missed a chance at threatening you. He never easily lets go of the tool he uses."   
  
' _Tools?'_ Jensen felt a throb of pain at hearing that. He loved Jared, and knew damn well that he was just being used. But hearing it from someone else's mouth makes it sound as if he's even more pathetic that he thought.  
  
Jeff abruptly stood up and lowered his head in submission. " I'm so sorry!! " He yelled so suddenly stirring the younger man from his thoughts. "...Manager.." Jensen was so schocked at seeing his superior in such a display. " ... Truth is... I'm the one who acts on his feelings and not just at being part of this company. As Jared's older brother I need to do everything I can about you." Jeff replied not even able to look at the other man's eyes.   
  
After that Jensen walked out of Jeff's office, and as he entered the secretarial office he was immediately bombarded with his fellow co-workers. They kept reassuring him that they would take care of everything. They even told him repeatedly to rest, and that it was understandable after hearing rumours about Jared that anyone could get tired of him. Feeling touched at their efforts Jensen couldn't refuse. ' _If I refuse them they'll think that I just don't trust them. So...I really couldn't say a thing.'  
  
_ Jensen thought morosely as he entered the first door you go through before you enter Jared's office. He walked over to Jared's office and stared longingly at the empty desk, and went back to his own desk. _' Being the director's secretary is a challenge, but I don't want to quit my job. I keep thinking there are just things only I can do as his secretary... For example, I know that he's a vampire so I can prepare the perfect schedule for him so that he won't have to move around so much in the sun. And preparing his 'meals'...'_ Jensen looked back at his planner and realized that Jared had a meal scheduled for today, and felt another small pain in his chest. ' _So what.... I'm just going to keep watching him flirt with different kinds of people. Sitting here, and I just rearrange his scedule from time to time... And after every damn time he just comes back to me to take some blood. And I'll just sit and wait...?'_ Jensen removed his glasses and began to rub his eyes frustrated at himself.   
  
Later on, Jared came back and Jensen told him of his 'absence' from now on. " Absence?"   
  
" I realize that this is quite sudden, so please, excuse me. It has already been decided that during my absence everyone at the secretarial office will pitch in, in my place." Jensen replied coolly with practiced ease. ' _I'm lying... This is going to actually be the last time I'll ever see the director.'  
  
_ Out of the blue, Jared suddenly walked over to him and grabbed the green eyed man's chin to turn it to his direction. " Are you ill?" He asked speculatingly as he continued to turn the other man's face. " Is this because of last night?" Jared asked concerned and began to look deeply into the smaller man's eyes. He began to tilt Jensen's head more and was only a hair's breath away from meeting his secretary's lips with his own. Until he suddenly turned away as if burned. " Fine, your free. It's not like the company's going to crash and burn just because you've stopped working." Jared smoked nonchalantly and turned his back to Jensen.    
  
' _So that's it...I at least wanted one last kiss before...'_ Jensen pushed his feelings and schooled his face into his 'secretary' mask. " Because I'm going to be absent, director. I've scheduled a few meals ahead of time. Your next one is Ms. Jenine-" Jensen declared, but was cut short by Jared.  
  
" No, not that one. Her father's business is failing, and the utility value is dropping. Her blood was only so-so. Pretty and not too stupid. But that's all there was to her."   
  
' _So once they're not useful, he just throws' em away like dish rags. That's all human's are to him... And I'll be just like them... Sooner or later...'_   " Then... I'll rearrange your feeding schedule. I'll also make sure to tell the other secretaries that the office you use for your meetings needs to be open at all times." Jensen went through his work mechanically putting all his focus into it that he never realized Jared was staring at him the entire time. As Jensen excused himself Jared was left alone in his office.  
  
" So that's it..." Jared said not really addressing anyone and suddenly Jensen's face began to form in his head. He landed his fist down hard on the window behind his desk. " Dammit! He's just another human... just another..." Jared kept repeating until he was satisfied. When he heard Jensen leave he spent a few minutes regarding what had happened. Suddenly, rising from his relaxed state he stomped over to his brother's office, and slammed the door open. Not caring at all that his brother was busy or not. " WHAT IS  THE MEANING OF **THIS**!?!?" He yelled fury blazing in his eyes.   
  
" This? " Jeff questioned calmly as if trying to calm a wild animal which his little brother was beginning to look more similar if the red in his eyes were anything to go by.   
  
" **YOU** are the one who reappointed **MY** secretary!" Jared replied barely holding back his anger. His posture screamed attack. Both his hands were placed on the desk in front of him and he looked menacing.   
  
" I an in charge of human resources, you know. I was only doing my job."  
  
" No, you weren't!.. **You are trying to separate him from me**." Jared declared the last statement slowly as if trying to explain to a dimwit which his older brother wasn't.   
  
" Nothing of the sort-" Jeff said until Jared suddenly grabbed his collar.  
  
"  **HE IS** _**MINE**_ **!** " Jared continued to pull Jeff up until his brother was already a few inches off his seat. " And you know how much I hate it when other people mess with my property! "   
  
" Wow, Jared. You are so attached to him that it's reached to **this** degree." Jeff exclaimed calmly looking straight at Jared as if he could see right to his soul. Jared released the older man at that statement and began to try and compose himself. " You've never reacted like this to any 'mere human' before. I thought it was an impossibility for you. Are you **in love** with him?"   
  
" Hmph, now **that** is impossible." Jared began to turn his back on his brother.   
  
" Really? I thought so, too." Jeff watched his younger brother pace as if he were a tiger in a cage. " Jensen, isn't really the type of person you'd normally date. What you look for in your 'dates' is first their looks, if they can be useful, and then their qualities. It's more comfortable for you when you have someone diplomatic you can use. Such people are more fun and are less trouble. Jensen is an excellent young man, but he isn't like that. He may stand out, but he is more down to earth. He was trying to be the best secretary for you. You should've never even tried to lay a finger on him. Both of us misjudged her courage."  
  
" Courage?" Jared finally turned to his brother with a curious look on his face.   
  
" Yes... so he could continue to carry out his duties, he made sure not to make any trouble for you. He offered you his body even though he knew of your being a vampire. He also knew very well that you were only using to her to make yourself comfortable. Besides weren't you touched by his unexpected actions? That the first time that's ever happened to you. "  
  
" Don't be an idiot." This time Jared turned his back again.   
  
" What else would you call such a feeling of attachment?"  
  
" How many times do I have to repeat myself! Impossible!.. He was good at his job, and his blood was unusual. I just thought it would be a pity to lose him. And I didn't come for his sake, I cam because I hate your methods." Jared looked at his brother straight in the eyes as if to prove his point, and began to walk away.  
  
" He asked me to save him from you..." To that statement Jared stopped right in his tracks knowing his elder brother wasn't done yet. " He was scared to stand by your side, any longer. It doesn't matter if there was any special attachment between you two... But as long as you keep holding on to your pride as a vampire you'll only make Jensen suffer. He'll drift away from you, not right away, but slowly and surely. I'm even planning to move him away from headquarters." Jared's eyes widened and his entire body tensed at hearing that. Jeff couldn't see it, but he did see his younger brother's sudden stiffness. " Jared, you aren't attached to him because his blood is special. You have special feelings for him... After all, isn't that what makes his blood special?" Jared looked at his brother again and his face turned from a grimace to a smug smirk.   
  
" You're an idiot." Jared stated and slammed the door shut as he walked away. He continued stomping down the hall with a determined expression on his face.   
  
  
At the Ackles house, Jensen was in his dark blue pajamas with a gray shirt that stretched across his chest to show well defined muscles and arms. He was reading over his planner for Jared for the second time since he arrived. ' _He has a meeting tomorrow with another company president. I prepared the data for him so he should be alright. Director... he's probably in his office by now.'_ Jensen thought with a dreamy look on his face.   
  
" Jen, are you still going through that planner?" Donna asked and jolted Jensen out of his thoughts. " You took this break so you could rest for awhile since you're over worked. So, shouldn't you actually be resting?"   
" Yeah..." He scolded himself silently and jumped with his phone began to ring. When he checked the caller ID it was Jared. " Yes, Jensen here."  
  
" _It's me. I'm down here. Come out."_   Was all Jensen heard when Jared hung up. " Um, hello...?" Jensen couldn't even get a word in, and was completely confused and began to worry about his state of dress and just grabbed a coat. " Mom, I'm going to the store."  
  
" Are you alright?" His mother asked worriedly suprised at her son's eagerness to get out.  
  
" Yeah, I'm fine. Just need some fresh air." He replied after finally tying his shoes and walked right out to be met with the sight of Jared leaning by his car taking a smoke. When he finally reached Jared the other man began to make conversation.   
  
" How's your health? "  
  
" Umm, fine. Thanks for asking. Umm, about the company..." Jensen trailed off wondering if that was the reason for his boss's visit.   
  
" No problems there. Some incoveniences, but nothing we couldn't handle. Everything pretty much ended up the way before you were there."  
  
" Oh, okay... And how was work today?" Not getting an answer Jensen said something else to cover up the awkward silence. "...Do you need blood?" Jensen asked with a hopeful look on his face.   
  
Jared grabbed the smaller man and pulled him closer chest to chest. " If you offer yourself to me so freely, then why the hell are you trying to separate yourself from me? You like it when I take your blood, and you thought your job was worth doing. Why are you throwing this all away and separating yourself from me?" Jared asked fiercely and looked at his secretaries brilliant emerald eyes. After a moment he took the other man's lips and plunged his tongue deep into Jensen's mouth leaving him breathless, and began to lick a line from Jensen's neck to his ear.   
  
' _No...'_ Jensen was protesting weakly. _' No... I'll...surrender to this man.'_ He was shaking and fighting from all the things that he felt because of what Jared was doing to him. " Please, stop!" He pushed the taller man away. " That's why... I hate it when you do these things to me that are completely against my feelings!" _' It's a lie... My hearts wants you more than my body!'_ " I feel really bad about leaving my work halfway through. I'm also sorry for not being able to no longer do anything about your hunger-"  
  
" Don't get above yourself!" Jared sneered and continued on, " You were a perfect secretary. You blood was special.. **BUT!**... Do you really think I'll keep chasing after you? It'll be a little inconvenient. That's all. I can always replace you with another human. If you don't work for me... **then I have no more need for you **!**** "   
  
Jensen was shocked and completely paralysed by statement. Jared drove away leaving Jensen in the middle of the drive way. ' _I am such an idiot... I... Somewhere in my heart I believed that he needed me. I thought he couldn't do without me... But he just... threw me away..'_ Jensen felt his legs give way and sagged on the concrete. ' _The director... left me... I...'_


	9. Chapter 9

  
Author's notes: This is the 9th Chapter! Enjoy! ;)  


* * *

  
After a few days of absence, Jensen came back to work. His reappointment put him back in the secretarial office. He was working quickly and efficiently, as always, but he kept sighing sadly with a glum look on his face. Either he was too focused on his work or he really didn't care. A few of his co-workers began to gossip as usual and the topic is... him.   
  
" Jensen?" One of his co-workers called his attention haulting his similar to robotic work. " Manager Padalecki, wants to see you."  
  
At Jeff's office... " Transfer?" Jensen questioned.  
  
" I believe, that you've heard of Erde Company?"  
  
" Yes, it's one of the members of Touma Corp. It deals with import and sales of interior..." Jensen replied still a bit confused.  
  
" That's the one. They want to establish a secretarial office, but don't know how. So they've asked for our help." Jeff answered nonchalantly as he arranged some of his own paperwork.  
  
" You're assigning me there...?" Jensen asked feeling as melancholic.   
  
Turning back Jeff saw the younger man's expression and immediately tried to explain to him. " Oh, no. It's not a permanent assignment. I just want you to help them out with preparations. You'll take over the secretarial duties there, and advise them about the types of staff they'll need for the new secretarial office. So, you're pretty much showing them how a secretarial office is supposed to function."  
  
" You're entrusting me with such an important task?" Jensen asked worried that he wasn't the right person for the job.  
  
Seeing the smaller man's worry Jeff replied, " Don't worry. You're an excellent employee, so I can leave this to you. And anyway, don't you think right now that it's for the best if you weren't at headquarters? You did all that for Jared. You were very considerate of him. Changing your post and still being near him is kind of going to be a moot point if he's still there because it'll painful... wouldn't it?"  
  
" Manager..."   
  
" I don't want anything to mar your flawless work, that's all. And... Jared also agreed with this arrangement."   
  
  
The next day, Jensen was at Erde and met with the president, Tom Welling. He was a good-looking young man about Jensen's age maybe even a few years older. His height is 6' 3" which caused the younger Jensen to look up at him just like his earlier employer. He had raven dark hair similar his eyes were an ocean blue. He had the same kind of glasses as Jensen. Seeing that this was a new fresh start Jensen  was hoping that they would get along... of course, it wasn't meant to be.   
  
" I don't need a secretary." Tom replied stubbornly.  
  
" But, President Welling-" One of the employees began to say until he was rudely interrupted by Tom.   
  
" You can use him for whatever you like. I don't need him. I can take care of myself **by myself**." Tom closed a folder he was looking at and by the sound of his tone dismissed any other arguments.

Jensen took a calming breath and readied himself for what he was about to say. " Excuse me, President Welling. I believe that if you leave the odd jobs connected to your work to us secretaries instead of you doing everything yourself, this can make the working process here much faster and efficient. You would also be able to deal with the more important issues of the company. I know it is very stressful to leave your work to someone you just met. I was sent here so that I could lessen your stress and help as much as I can. If you would allow it, I would like for you to give me a second chance." Jensen stated with a smile on his face.

The president and the other employee were wide-eyed at the new secretary's boldness. The next few days were spent with Jensen working with his new co-workers. ' _This is my job... Even if I'm no longer by the director's side I still have a job to do... Besides maybe if i occupy myself I won't even think of him'_ Jensen thouht hopefully, and while his focus was distracted with work he never noticed Tom glancing his way a few times.

 

The next day Tom was invited to M Company's party. The place was filled with people talking with one another sharing a few tips, etc. Tom's companion for the party was Jensen. "  President... Um, is it really alright to choose me as your companion for this party?" Jensen asked curiously dressed  in formal black pants and a white button-down that was unbuttoned at the first three. He still had his glasses on, but the gel in his hair was no longer there giving it a more spiky and less organized look. 

Tom was in a dark black suit with a white shirt underneath and had a blue tie that accentuated his eyes.       " Well, you already know I'm not married, so if I came without a date it would be inappropriate for such an occasion. You're a real proffesional, so you're perfect. " At hearing that statement Jensen blushed, but Tom wasn't finished. " In the end, I gave in to you... you really proved to me that we do need secretaries to increase the company's efficiency. You're a wonderful employee." Tom proclaimed with a gentle smile on his face looking right at his new employee.

" Oh, thank you... I'm very happy to hear you say that, but you shouldn't give me so much credit." Jensen replied flustered.

" But wasn't it due to your efforts that we achieved so much?" Tom continued and was looking right into the peridot eyes that were obscured by glasses. " I don't think, anyone but you could have convinced me of this."

" President Welling..." Jensen said blushing a deep red and as he began to turn his face from bashfulness when he spotted Jared. Jared was in a black suit with a red tie and a black polo underneath. A young man had his hand on Jared's chest. The young man looked to be around 23 or 24 yrs. old, he had dark black hair with brown eyes, and was recognized by Jensen as another one of Jared's dates when he had to decide on a gift for him. There was so much tension in the air you could slice it with a butter knife. Jensen was shocked and could only utter the words, " Director Padalecki..."

" Ah, it's Director Padalecki..." Tom replied walking over to the taller man and making conversation.

Jensen was looking longingly at Jared when he was interrupted from his reverie by the aforementioned young man. " Wait a minute... I know you, you were Jared's secretary before weren't you?" He asked innocently.

" Now, that you mention it... weren't you once in his employment, Jensen?" asked Tom.

" Yes, that's right. Umm, did you... find a replacement?" Jensen asked Jared.

" Yeah, no problem at all." Jared was glaring a bit, but schooled his expression into something icy." Ex-cuse me... " Jared took his companion's arm and began to walk away.

"...Your ex-boss is really unsociable, isn't he." The statement seemed like a question, but when Tom delivered it, it seemed more like a declaration.

Jensen was going through the events that happened and felt a throbbing pain in his chest. He quickly calmed himself down before anyone could notice. While that was happening Jared and his date were talking about something very interesting. " Jared..." the young man named, Jason began to say after noticing something was bothering the older man. " Lately, you've been unusually ardent when it comes to your dates... especially males. Isn't it because the one you want left you?" He asked with doe eyes looking up at Jared.

" No such thing, and I'm not staring." Jared answered immediately with a permanent scowl on his face.

" So you're bad temper is because of a man, after all!"

" Cut the crap!" Jared was staring at a certain oblivious green eyed blond young man.

" Would you like a drink, President Vito?" Jensen asked politely to an elderly Italian man who was discussing something with his new boss.

" Thank you, I'll have some more win, please." The elderly Italian replied handing Jensen his glass.

Jensen was looking for one of the server's with the wine. When he spotted one he walked over immediately making a bee line. As he took three glasses he noticed another hand, and when he looked for the owner of the hand's face it was Jared. They both looked at each other with wide suprised eyes even Jared's icy expression broke. Before Jensen could get lost in those sharp hazel eyes he quickly turned away not wanting to face the taller man as much as possible.

" Your boss is good for nothing if he makes his date run errands for him." Jared commented snidely.

Jensen twitched at that one, knowing full well Jared was baiting him to say something... and he did. " I am here as his secretary. President Welling is in the middle of making a business deal right now, so this is my duty. And also... just like when I was working for you... **_I had to do ALL SORTS of jobs_** , to help keep him and his work going smoothly. At least now, I don't have to deal with working so hard it feels like _**my life is being drained from me**_." Jensen replied with a sweet smile on his face when he saw what effect his last statement did to his former boss. At hearing the last statement Jared flinched a little with no one noticing it, but Jensen.  

" Now, if you'll excuse me." Jensen said politely walking away towards his boss and President Carver. " Excuse me, President Vito, for the delay." Jensen handed the older man his drink.

" _Grazie._ " President Vito replied his Italian accent showing.

" And, Mr. President, this drink is for you." Jensen said handing it to Tom.

" Thank you." Tom riposted gratefully.

Suddenly, while Jensen was talking with his boss, he felt someone bump him and felt something wet spilling on his left shoulder. When he turned around it was Jared with his wine dripping from his glass that landed on his shirt. Tom's face was close to comical when his eyes seemed to widen at what he just saw, but couldn't say anything.

"... Oh, excuse me." Jared replied as if it were an accident. " I'm sorry, President Welling, but he's going to need to wash this now." Jared said sounding remorseful and putting his arm on Jensen who was too shocked to really say anything. " I'll be borrowing him for awhile, if you don't mind?" 

 ' _You... Bastard...!'_   Jensen thought angrily as he was being guided away.

"... Ehm... Alright..." Tom replied dumbly still trying to process what just happened.

 

While they were in a hallway away from the party Jensen was yelling. " I can't believe you did this! It was on purpose, wasn't it!?" Jensen asked angrily already knowing the answer.

" Atrocity!" Jared muttered to no one, but Jensen heard it.

" What!?" Jensen asked thinking it was him being called that.

" I can't stand it when I see someone using something I used before. So stop showing up infront of me!Yes, hello I need a white shirt for a one man and suite ASAP." Jared said the first two statement to a bewildered Jensen while the last one was to one of the workers at the hotel demanded via cellphone.  

" Wha...?" Jensen asked taking his arm from Jared's grip. " Now, hold on a second! What I do with anyone or where no longer has anything to do with you, Director! You're the one who said you didn't need me anymore, remember? I'm not your secretary anymo-" Jensen was about to continue when Jared suddenly grabbed his arm.

" Now, listen here and listen good. Even if I throw you away, **YOU'RE STILL _MINE_!** " Jared said bringing his face close to Jensen's.

Jensen was so red from anger and... something else. " How can you say... something so-"

" Shut up." Jared began pulling Jensen towards his suite.

Jensen removed his already ruined shirt and was given a new one by one of the hotel staff. This shirt was different because it had a tribal design by the edges of the collar, cuffs, and pockets. ' _Am I mad at him...? Or am I...'_ Jensen thought as he changed. " Director..." Jensen trailed off as the first thing he sees is his old boss with lap full of young man. " Umm.... *clears throat* Thank you very much, for taking care of everything, director. I'll make sure to remember to at least give you compensation for-"

" I don't need your compensation." Jared said turning cold hard eyes towards Jensen. " I already told you, you're an atrocity. So get out of my sight, and make sure I don't see your face anymore."

" Excuse me, then...." Jensen ran out of there as fast as he could and slammed the door shut. He felt tears pricking his eyes and wiped at them furiously trying to erase ane evidence of them ever being there.

Back in Jared's suite... " What are you so antsy about? That guy or.... yourself?" Jason questioned an obviously irritated Jared who was once again smoking worse than a chimney.

Outside Jensen was back in Tom's side. They were seeing President Vito off. " I hope to see you again soon. Be careful and have a safe trip!" Tom stated as he and Jensen watched the limousine drive away.  
" Make sure to schedule a meeting with President Vito tomorrow morning."

" Understood." Jensen replied and as he was looking around he spotted a scarf that was stuck on a bush. He spotted a woman who was with her friend acting panicked and connected the dots. " Excuse me, president. I think someone dropped this. I'll just be returning it. " Jensen reported to Tom and when his boss nodded in approval, he jogged over to the disoriented woman.

At that same time Jared exited the door and took a quick glance at Jensen and looked away at the same time. He began to put his sun glasses on and coat to protect himself from the sunlight.

While Jensen returned the scarf a strong gust passed by and caused the item to fly right into Jensen's face. " What the...?" When he tried to take it off it seemed stuck on the edge of his glasses and staggered and fell back landing on his bottom. He was standing very closely to the sidewalk's edge so when he fell it was on the road.   
  
" Oh, my gosh. I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" The woman asked.  
  
Jensen dropped his 'fake' glasses and began looking for them suddenly as he began to stand up a car started coming in. Jensen didn't notice because his back was turned to it, but Tom and Jared did.  
  
" Jensen!-" Tom yelled trying to catch the younger man's attention.  
  
" You idiot!" Jared yelled at the same tim running for Jensen.   
  
When Jensen heard the beeping it was already too late, and his body was paralyzed in fear. At the last minute Jared dove for Jensen sending crashing into safety and away from the car. Jensen was pulled to Jared's chest and when he turned back he saw his glasses being crushed by the vehicle.   
  
" Damn it... Why the hell did I..." Jared grumbled, but was too weak because of the exposure of the sun.  
" That's why I told you not to show up infront of me..." By then Jared had his arm covered over his face.  
  
" Director...?" Jensen asked noticing how Jared was in pain.   
  
" When you're involved... I just..." Jared continued, but was in too much pain.   
  
' _The sunlight kills him!'_ Jensen remembered and quickly reacted by cover Jared with his body. " NO!"  
  
Tom, Cliff, and Jason ran for them when they heard Jensen's cry. " Jensen! Mr. Padalecki! Jared!" They all yelled at the same time with Jason and Cliff worried for Jared while Tom was the only one who was worried about Jensen. Cliff arrived first and quickly tried to help them.  
  
" Cliff! " Jensen yelled glad somebody could finally help him.  
  
" Jensen, help me move Mr. Padalecki to the car." Cliff ordered and both men hefted Jared up quickly.   
  
" Director... are you alright? Director!" Jensen knew that the only thing that could help Jared was blood. " Cliff.. he needs-" Jensen began to say when he was suddenly shoved away by Jared.   
  
" Go back!" Jared yelled breathing harshly and looking like he was in a serious amount of pain. " You're not my secretary anymore!" Jensen after hearing those words once again froze. Jared, Cliff, and Jason all drove away leaving Tom and Jensen.  
  
" Jensen..." Tom began to say when he saw the younger man begin to tear up.  
  
' _I can't help him anymore.... I can't do anything for him anymore...!"_ Once again Jensen cried for his ineptitude. Tom did his best to placate his secretary by placing a comforting hand on Jensen's back, but it was lost because all Jensen could concentrate on was his pain.  
  
  
Later, on that evening Tom drove Jensen home. " Thank you for working overtime with me for such a late hour. Are you all right?" He asked with concern clear in his voice.   
  
" Yes... I'm sorry for causing you problems."   
  
" No, no problems at all. Then... I'll see you tomorrow...?" Tom lingered for a little longer worried for the smaller man, and when nothing happened he said his goodbyes and drove off.  
  
Jensen was about to walk back home when he heard a familiar voice call from behind him... it was Cliff!   
  
" Jensen..."  
  
" Cliff!" Jensen asked suprised at the man's sudden appearance. " Why are you here? How's the director?"  
  
" It was already past noon so the sunlight wasn't too bad and so he wasn't hurt so much. But his recovery is slow and very weak."  
  
" Didn't he have enough blood?"   
  
At that question Cliff shook his head and said, " It's more like his physical strength is failing. Ever since you left your job, Mr. Padalecki hasn't fed properly. He keeps asking for more and more people in his office, but everytime he just ends up not drinking a single drop of their blood. I've overheard him say that if it's not your blood it can't satisfy his hunger. But I think- it's more like he's suffering without it. Mr. Padaleckii needs your blood... so won't you please come to him?" Cliff begged sincerely. Cliff was an average looking man with red combed hair and a clean face. Jensen had never really seen the man beg before and seeing it now made him think this through carefully. '  _The director... needs my blood.... my... blood only?'_ Jensen's heart and mind were battling with each other. His heart screamed to go to him while his mind said not to go after all the pain the man has brought him.   
  
" Jensen..." Cliff said interrupting Jensen's inner conflict. " This is for you." He said handing a new pair of glasses to Jensen. " Mr. Padalecki, ordered them at the same store where you bought your last pair."   
  
Jensen held the case lovingly and a stray tear ran down his face. '  _The director understands my feelings better that anyone else... And he wants to protect the things I value... So it is too late... I keep trying to distance myself from him... But my heart already belongs to him...'_ Taking a deep calming breath he said the words he had once been afraid to say. " Take me to him... Please." Jensen said squeezing the case that from the naked eye looked unimportant, but meant deeper to him.   
  
  
  
 


	10. Chapter 10

  
Author's notes: Hey guys! I'm back and well this part is where the smex is! It's my first time writing it so pease don't hate me! ;)/:(  


* * *

  
Arriving at the doorstep of the one he had been trying to avoid Jensen couldn't help, but feel excited and worried. He looked up at the large mansion and took a calming breath telling himself that he might as well face everything now that he's here.  
  
" Here are the keys to Mr. Padalecki's house. " Cliff replied handing the keys to Jensen.   
  
Jensen took one more look at the glasses Jared had bought for him. His mind was filled with everything that had happened... his feelings, his denial, and his realization of the inevitability of his situation. Without realizing he paused while his mind was a chaotic mess of memories.   
  
" Is there something wrong, Jensen?" Cliff asked wondering what was causing the younger man to pause.  
  
Jensen came back to himself and said, " The director said that he doesn't need me anymore. Even if he does need blood, I'm wondering if it would really be enough for him to accept me back by his side..."  
  
" I admit his pride as a vampire is very great. Maybe, he won't admit he needs your blood... But, blood by anyone else will no longer be accepted by him except yours. He hasn't been able to drink from either male or female, yet in order to save you he jumped into the sunlight knowing fairly well that his condition was much worse that normal. I think that what happened this afternoon truly shows what's going on in his heart, even if he won't accept it." Cliff explained everything wisely that you couldn't even believe he was only in his thirties and yet his knowledge was far beyond his years.  
  
Jensen took out the glasses once more and with his resolve steady, put them on. As he entered the door the hallways were faintly lit, and the room was close to pitch black save for the dim lights. He entered the same room he once found Jared the first time he came here. It was littered with papers and most likely Jared's work. When he checked them over he realized not only was it Jared's work, but it was also his ' private secretaries' work. ' _Instead of getting someone to replace me he did everything himself.'_ After walking around the room looking for any trace of Jared, Jensen discovered another door. As he opened the door and looked around he realized it must be a bedroom. It was the same style as the house modern- a large king sized bed with a few normal dressers,but there were no pictures except a few paintings and no plants to brighten up the room. Suddenly something caught his attention. There was a figure in dark black pants and white shirt on the bed looking pale and weak... it was Jared!   
  
_' Director... He looks so fragile. He kept overworking himself even though he knew he wasn't eating regularly. Not to mention when he saved me by jumping into the sunlight in his current state. I was so confused... If he doesn't accept me back in his likfe then fine... but it doesn't matter anymore.  I want to be with him...'_ Jensen thought and tears began to prick his eyes, and he could no longer stop them than the sun can stop itself from shining in the day. He walked over next to Jared and knelt by his side. He was about to reach out and move away a stray strand of his ex-boss's chocolate locks when he heard Jared speak.  
  
" What are you doing here?" Jared spoke hoarsely.  
  
Wiping the tears from his eyes Jensen straightened himself out while Jared began to sit up. " I heard that you didn't have enough blood so I came..."  
  
" Is Cliff getting mixed up in something he shouldn't again? Go home. This has nothing to do with you." Jared had an irritated look on his face, and if Jensen wouldn't know him so well he would think he was alright.   
  
" No, it has a lot to do with me because it's **_my_** blood you need!"   
  
Suprised at the smaller man's outburst Jared almost flinched, but stopped himself in time. " Don't get ahead of yourself."  
  
" It's the truth. You acting like this is enough evidence. I take back what I said before about no longer being able to give my blood to you. I'm sorry for saying it. That's why-"  
  
" It this your sense of duty speaking? Or is it your sense of responsibility?" Jared asked bemused at his former secretary's apology. " You aren't my secretary anymore so I suggest you stop meddling in my business."   
  
After hearing this Jensen was suddenly bombarded with the afternoon's events and suddenly stood up looking for something. Finding what he was looking for he turned back to Jared and began to take his coat off. " Excuse me." He said pulling out the small but wicked edged dagger, and suddenly slashing his left arm with it. Cutting too deep the blood began to gush in fatal amounts dripping down his arm and to his jacket as he sat himself down holding his arm out gingerly to Jared. " If you don't take my blood right now, it's going to waste." Jensen declared fearlessly with some of his clothes splattered with his own blood even having a few of them on his face.   
  
Jared was wide-eyed and at the same time after a month of not drinking a drop of blood his fangs elongated and his pupils were mere slits like a cats. " And if I told you to die like this would you die?"  
  
Jensen's only answer was to smile sweetly, saying without the need for words that he would gladly do so in a heart beat.  
   
Seeing the smaller man's resolve Jared jumped into action quickly. " Shit!" He cursed loudly as he took the offered arm and began to drink and lick away all blood. " You moron! Why...did... you have to... cut yourself so deeply!?" Jared said in between licking away all the excess blood that landed anywhere else on Jensen including his face and arm.   
  
Jensen took everything and when Jared finally finished they were both breathing harshly and heavily. " But now you can have the blood of others to recover." Jensen covered the larger hand with his own as it cuppped his face.   
  
" What others you..." Jared trailed off exasperated and rest his head on the man's shoulder. " You're absolutely impossible you know that? How could I, of all the freaking vampires in the world, be so addicted to some human man..."  
  
' _Addicted...? He's... addicted... to me? He has feelings... for me...?'_ Jensen thought absolutely confused when he remembered what Cliff said about Jared's vampiric pride. " You just didn't want to admit it. You didn't want to admit that you were worried about me or that you wanted to protect me."  
  
At hearing those words Jared's eyes were opened wide from when he was trying to calm himself as he closed them. Sitting up and moving away suddenly he said, " Don't be riidiculous. I just didn't want to cause any problems in my own home. " He brushed his hair back acting his usual composed self trying to hide what the other man had done to him.   
  
" Then why the heck did you save me this afternoon at the part?"   
  
" Acted on instinct."   
  
" You're just pissed off that you actually let a normal human like me to touch your heart! And you can't admit that you need me!" Jensen proclaimed and after finishing was suddenly pushed down on the bed.  
  
His hands were on both sides of Jensen's head as he looked down on him. " That's right. You're just a human, so why would I have such feelings for you?"   
  
Jensen looked back up at him calmly but defiant at the same time. " I know because you trusted me. You trusted me at first with your work- as a secretary. Then later on it was your secret- as a person. You knew perfectly well I was human, and yet you still trusted me. To you, I was "just a human", then a "useful tool"... then a special "delicacy". But even if I was just a tool to you I was able to see what was really going on in your heart. Why can't you understand that?"   
  
By this time Jared's eyes were as wide as saucers, heck even wider.   
  
When he was given no answer Jensen continued. " You need me. You don't need to do all the work on your own anymore. You can have the perfect secretary, who knows your a vampire and does everything from arranging your 'meals' to taking care of you. You secretary who's blood can satisfy your thirst." He said as they both began to sit up from their earlier positions.   
  
" Well said for someone who ran away from me." Jared replied with a bemused smile on his face. " I remember you saying when I questioned your reasons for leaving me that you hated all the feelings I forced on you. What about now?"   
  
" It's different now. Now, I want to give you my most delicious blood."  
  
" Do you even understand what you've just said?"    
  
" Yes."   
  
" You're really insufferable for a human. It's already too late to regret this." Jared stated as he began to take Jensen's glasses off and took the smaller man's chin.   
  
' _Now, it's finally decided... I'm a vampire's secretary...'_   Jensen was kissed fervently by Jared. Their tongues ran over each other passionately, but was also calm and gentle. Jared began to undress both of them since Jensen was lost in a wild mess of sensations. Jared pushed Jensen back on the bed and inched his knees apart when he was finally able to remove the cloth that had separated their skin from one another. He moved down and grasped the enlarging member of the one beneath him. He marveled at the gorgeous body that was spread before him. He licked his lips sensuously imagining what he could do and before he got lost in his own musings took into action what he had in mind.   
  
Jensen was a mass of dough for Jared to do what ever he pleased. Jared suddenly kissed the life out of him while at the same time running his hands all over his body. He felt Jared pull back and replaced his mouth with two fingers. He sucked them in his mouth causing Jared to growl.    
  
After the smaller man took his fingers Jared could barely control himself when he felt that tongue running over his fingers both of them knowing full well what they were going to be used for. When he pulled them out there was an unseemly pop that followed causing Jared to try and calm himself once again. He pushed the smaller man's legs apart to spread them wider. As he cirled the tight heat of Jensen's pucker he heard a soft mewl coming from Jensen and couldn't resist from kissing the hell out of him once again.   
  
Jensen felt something probing at his entrance and felt a single digit that passed his rim. A second one was added and as they continued to scissor inside him he felt one of them brush a bundle of nerves that caused him to cry out. " Ah!" He closed his eyes shocked at feeling such a pleasurable sensation.   
  
" Your so sensitive." Jared stated with a smile happy to have found what he was looking for. " Your whole body smells of the finest blood I've ever tasted." He whispered right at Jensen's ear and bit it softly causing the body beneath him to shudder and cry out once more. He took the condom's that were right by his bed and ripped one open pulling it over his own impressive erection.  
  
" Please... don't" Jensen begged quietly. Every touch Jared left oon him was searing as if it were on fire. Suddenly when he felt Jared's taken out he felt something clearly much bigger begin to enter. At first it was agonizingly painful as he was being entered by Jared's clearly large size. When all of it was inside he could feel that he was being filled to the brim. It had been awhile since he had done this so it took a few minutes for him to get used to it which Jared thankfully was patient enough to wait for. " Okay..."  
  
After hearing that Jared couldn't stop himself from pulling out and slamming himself inside quickly to the tight wonderful heat of Jensen's body.   
  
" Ah... no... no..." Jensen protested weakly.   
  
Jared hear everything and took the hands that were pushing struggling against him. He placed Jensen's hands above the smaller man's head. " I told it's too late to regret it." Said Jared not stopping his constant rutting.   
  
" That's... not it... I'm scared." Jensen replied causing Jared to open his eyes and look into the tear filled green orbs under him which made him stop in his tracks. " I feel like I might fall apart... lose myself..."  
  
At hearing this Jared smiled and said, " That's alright. That's the moment when your blood will taste the best." Jared kissed Jensen once again sweetly this time. While still inside the other man he began to pull Jensen up on his lap.   
  
" Okay, I don't mind... as long as I can feel you... I don't mind..."  
  
" That's right give me your sweetest blood." Jared replied pushing Jensen back down and continuing.  
  
'  _I'm yours'_ Jensen thought as he wrapped his arms around the man he loved as he came all over both of them and moaning loudly.  
  
Feeling the tight heat constrict on his member he came simultaneously with Jensen and felt those arms wrap around him in a promise. '  _Mine'_ Jared thought quietly brushing back the soft blond hair from a very exhausted Jensen. After a few minutes Jensen was still breathing heavily while Jared on the other hand was just smoking right beside him. " Are you alright?" He asked the other man and began to help him sit up gently.  
  
" Yes... ow... no..." Jensen could still feel the after effects of their act and felt distinctly felt a not so unpleasant pain on his backside.   
  
Gathering all the pillows Jared piled them up behind Jensen so he wouldn't be in so much pain. " You're too sensitive and still not used to it. If I'd known you hadn't done this in such a long time I would've gone slower." He said and took the blanket and put it over Jensen. " I'm just gonna take a shower. Stay like that for awhile."   
  
Jensen was left on his own for a few minutes and blushed a deep scarlet that would have made little red riding hood's hood look a pale white. He felt embarassed and quickly wrapped the blankets around his entire body only his head was revealed.  
  
Jared stepped out and was in a robe and took another cigarette. He stood by the window and watched the city and its bright lights. He felt eyes on him and looked back seeing Jensen aboslutely flustered.   
  
" Uh... director! If that quantity wasn't enough for you, then...? Wait, umm... I actually... don't understand... what just happened..." Jensen looked away this time too embarassed and began fidgeting.   
  
" You lost too much blood when you cut your wrist before. You're lucky you didn't hit a vein. It was more than enough to fill me. Don't stop producing such excellent blood."   
  
At this Jensen smiled so brightly it seemed to light up the entire room. " Leave it to me... Well, if you're done with the shower I'll... Ah!" Jensen was trying to get up from the bed, but as soon as he tried his legs shook and dropped on the floor.   
  
Jared ran over quickly checking if Jensen was alright. " Stop it. You still can't stand on your feet."  
  
" No... I... The president of Erde has a very early meeting tomorrow... And you probably have a lot of work on your hands right now, so I'll be quick!"     
  
" Wait a minute... aren't you going back to being my secretary?"   
  
" Of course! But right now I'm officially appointed to Erde Company. I can't leave until my term is over. So I'll work for Erde some more and then you can reappoint me back to your service."  
  
" **YOU'RE KIDDING ME!** Screw Erde and come back already!"   
  
" I can't do that. I'm with Erde by official order from the company. I couldn't possibly do something so irresponsible." Jensen said with a serious face and a pout on his lips.  
  
' _Oh my gosh, I can almost see the glasses... Oh God... he's in his "secretary mode"_ Jared thought irritatedly his good mood ruined.  
  
" But I promise to take care of you in the meantime. It'll be only during the night time of course, but... working as your secretary at night, doesn't it feel like I'm a vampire's secretary?" Jensen asked sweetly with a gentle smile on his face that could melt Jack Frost's frozen heart. " What the...!?" Exclaimed Jensen suprised when Jared suddenly grabbed him and picked him up princess style. " Director...!?!?" He queried still holding the sheet over him and struggling.  
  
" I'm taking you to the shower." Jared stated saying nothing more. " Anyway, even if you try, you can't do anything yourself."  
  
" What?"  
  
" You should feel honored for what I'm doing for you."  
  
" But-"  
  
" And while I'm at it... I'll make sure you won't be able to stand on your own two feet tomorrow." At hearing that Jensen stilled and his eyes widened immensely. " And you won't appear at Erde's meeting tomorrow."   
  
" Director! No, **YOU CAN'T DO IT!"** ' _A vampire's secretary... maybe I'll regret it soon..'_  
  
 


	11. Chapter 11

  
Author's notes: Ok peoples! Here is the 11th chapter! Hope y'all like it! By the way since summer's pretty much over and I've got school in all it might be awhile until the next one, but I'll do my best to finish it! :)  


* * *

The next night, Jensen was back at Jared's place being a " vampire's secretary", or at least trying since his employer wouldn't stop breathing down his neck... literally. " ...Don't... Please...stop... Direc-tor... Dire..." Jensen tried to get Jared to stop nibbling his neck. Sadly, Jared was not about to give up. "Director!" Jensen said after getting fed up with his nibbling. He shoved a document in his boss' face stopping him from continuing. " We can get to the 'meal' once we're done with our work. Now, will you please be patient!?" Jensen demanded exhausted with his boss' antics. Jared's answer was just a smug amused grin on his face as he placed his elbow on the desk where Jensen was seated, and he rested his head on his palm putting them both at eye level. " Even if you look at me like that, we're still in the middle of work!" Jensen pouted while his cheeks were a rosy red. He turned his head in embarassment and was about to pick up a few documents he dropped.

Jared being the impatient horn dog that he is saw his chance and took to action quickly. First he took Jensen's glasses off the confused man and said, " I finished my 'meal' already, Jensen... And you will be my 'dessert'." Jared slipped his hand down Jensen's polo running his hands over one of his secretary's sensitive peaking nubs.

" Director!" Jensen argued weakly as Jared continued to undress him. " If you've already had your meal... Then there's no urgent need for you to take anymore blood, is there?"

" No, it's very urgent. I need your blood right now. How many times have I told you that you're blood is very special." Jared proclaimed as he continued his torturously slow pace. " Even, if I'm full with other peoples' blood, only your's can really satisfy this thirst." Jared claimed the other man's mouth quickly halting any further attempts of protest.

_' There's no room for misunderstandings. Only my "blood" is special... not "me" '_ Jensen reminded himself quickly before he lost all coherent thought as his senses were being taken over. Later on they were on the floor with Jensen on his hands and knees with Jared behind him probing around his entrance prepping him for what's next. " Ah... uh... Direc...tor... Please..." Jensen begged as he reached his hand out for Jared. He lowered his front by propping himself up on his elbows spreading widely for Jared.  

" Not yet... We can make it even better..." Jared stated as he thrust himself into Jensen causing him to cry out in both pain and pleasure. " More... just like this." As he said this he pulled Jensen up onto his lap causing the shorter man to cry out so loudly the entire city would have heard him.  

 

Afterwards, Jensen was exhausted while Jared was completely refreshed. Looking down at Jensen's bareness he took his discarded shirt and put it over his secretary's resting form. He bent down and looked more closely at Jensen, seeing that the other man's hair was a mess he gently ran his hands over the exhausted man's scalp and was not suprised at how soft it was compared to when it was covered in gel.

" Director...?"Jensen began to come back to himself not realizing what his boss was just doing.

Jared quickly pulled his hand back as if it were burnt. He took his hand back and formed it into a tight fist squeezing so much his knuckles turned white, and he stood up abruptly and walked over to the bathroom.

Jensen being oblivious to everything and noticing the shirt covering him said, " Oh... I'm sorry, your shirt got-" Jensen stopped as he noticed Jared walking away. " Dire-" Jensen began to say when Jared slammed the door shut. ' _He's getting irritated again..._ *sigh* '  _I realize that he may have many problems, but still... He may have acknowledged me as someone he needs, but he still won't admit his own feelings. His vampiric pride is great, so he detests the fact that he is so crazy for a " mere human". I'm sure that's it....'_ As Jensen thought these things thoroughly he was putting his clothes back on and keeping himself neat as best he can until he was able to take a shower after Jared. '... _But I am just his " tool". The relationship between me and the director hasn't changed, and if I let my jealousy and cowardice as a " human"  get in the way. Then I'll fail as his secretary... If that happens my very existence will be a problem for the director... That's why I must...'_   Jensen was taken out of his musings when he heard the door open and saw Jared was in his bathrobe drying his hair.

" Director, I'm ready with the data for the secretarial office, so I sent it to your PC. Please, make sure to dispatch it to the secretarial office by tomorrow morning. And as the for the data about that other matter we discussed, please, don't forget to forward it to me. Now, may I use your shower?" Jensen said every word professionally as if nothing ever happened even though inside he was hurting. Having the one you love merely an arms reach away and not able to do anything about it was pure torture. Unbeknownst to Jensen, Jared looked at him with longing in his eyes even Jared himself wasn't aware of.

*`~*`~*`~*`~*`~*`~*`~*`~*`~*`~*`~*`~*`~*`~*`~*`~*`~*`~*`~*`~*`~*`~ **  
**  
The next day back at Erde Jensen continued his day job like any normal day. He wasn't required to wear his uniform as a secretary, but still chose to wear something similar to it. A simple whit shirt tucked in by gray slacks that fit to his every curve with a plain dark red tie, and to top it all off his usual rimless glasses.

" Jensen! Excuse me, but what should we do with this...?" A woman suddenly yelled over to him pointing at a file in a computer.  

" Yes, coming!" Jensen replied walking over quickly unaware that he was being observed by a certain tall, black- haired boss with ocean blue eyes in a midnight blue suit, white shirt with a light blue tie, and a pair of black semi-rimless glasses.  

" The assigned people and staff... The entire administration has begun to work smoothly, President Welling." A young man named Trent about Jensen's age said.

" Yes, it has." Tom admitted not taking his eyes off of Jensen.

" Jensen, must be very strong and capable. He's managed to solve many of our problems, and he created a basis for future development with his constant and devoted methods." Trent continued.

" It's regrettable that we'll have to give him back to Padalecki Corp. one day..." Tom replied still watching Jensen.

" Speaking of Jensen, lately he's really been sexier than the usual..." Another young man with dark skin  named Aldis mumbled not really trying to say it out loud. At hearing that Tom and Trent both looked at him with a suspicious expression. Aldis realizing that he just said it and not thought it raised his hands in surrender, and said, " Wait! No, no! I won't stoop to sexual harassment! But the other employees are talking about it too. I shouldn't be really saying this... But, isn't Jensen kind of well... Not kind of, more like very good- looking. I would even go as far as to say too pretty to be a guy? Lately, a lot of people have noticed that now-adays  he's been moving around as if he's dancing to some sensual melody or something... But, maybe it's because he doesn't put so much gel in his hair anymore... You know his hair looks better so... *clears throat*..." He said awkwardly trying to justify his reason for the earlier comment.

" That's not it... The two of you are really very dense." Tom stated with a knowing smile on his face as he walked away.

" What?... Umm, President!?" Questioned both Aldis and Trent at the same time wondering what had gotten into their employer.

***`~*`~*`~*`~*`~*`~*`~*`~*`~*`~*`~*`~*`~*`~*`~*`~*`~*`~*`~*`~*`~*`~*`~  
**  
" Jensen... your skin is so glossy..." Said Denise, the woman Jensen was helping.

" Is it? I never noticed." Jensen was blushing a little at this.

" Did you change your cosmetics?"

" No, not really. Maybe, it's because I've fixed my bad eating habits. I've turned into something like a health nut, actually." Jensen stated as he began to walk away back to his own desk. ' _Hmm... glossy?'_ Jensen thought this curiously because he never really took any special cosmetics besides standard ones. He felt his skin and was in a daze thinking about Jared, and shook his head vigorously. _' Even if it is really glossy, the director wouldn't be interested. He didn't even notice my new hair style! And I changed it because he kept complaining about stupid crap...!'_ Jensen was working rapidly, while those thoughts kept running around his head he never realized someone was behind him until he heard his name called.

" Jensen."

" Yes!" Jensen practically jumped out of his bones when he heard it and turned around to see who had call him, it was Tom. " I'm sorry... Do you need anything president?"

Tom cleared his throat and straightened his back resolving himself to continue. " Umm... There's this dinner with the president of Elkins Products the day after tomorrow, and I thought.... that... you could... umm... accompany me?"

Jensen was caught off guard at this and quickly righted himself. " If there is such an occasion, instead of me maybe you should ask some-"

" No!... I mean... I know you keep in mind the fact that you'll be back at Padalecki Corp. one day and so you try to distribute the workload between the other secretaries. But this time the wife of President Elkins asked for you. She extended the invitation the last time I visited them. It seems that she is very fond of you... Am I asking too much?" Tom replied with a saddened look on his face.

' _You just can't order people can you....?'_ Jensen thought with a pout not wanting to disappoint Tom. " I understand..." He replied with a sweet smile on his face, but his eyes were weary.

" Thank you, that'll be a big help!" Tom grinned staying for a few moments. " ...Well, I'm really looking for- ward to it." He stated as he went off with a big smile on his face.

' _But I've got work for the director that night...*_ sigh _*... But it can't be helped. My real job is here. If I don't do my job properly, that means I don't have the right to work with the director...'_

_*`~*`~*`~*`~*`~*`~*`~*`~*`~*`~*`~*`~*`~*`~*`~*`~*`~*`~*`~*`~*`~*`~  
_  
Later, on that night Jared was spread out on his sofa with one leg crossed over the other, and a scowl on his face that would make the Grinch look merry. After hearing the reason why his secretary was to be absent he took his frustrations out on his cigars, once again. " You've had to stay at Erde after working hours before. You're supposed to come straight here after that. "

" Yes, but this time I'm not so sure how late we might be, so I'll have to ask for a night off... If it becomes very late, and I still come here that might be more of a problem than help... I can finish all the necessary work until the day after tomorrow. I'll prepare everything you might need. You won't be inconvenienced in any way for the night while I won't be-"

" **Cut out the CRAP!** " Said Jared slicing his hand in the air halting any further protests. " You say before being my secretary, you are Erde's." The last statement was not a question.

" Dire-" Jensen tried to say, but was cut-off by Jared.

" Go do your job properly!" Jared yelled over walking away and slamming the door loudly.

" Understood..."

*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~

The next night Jensen was with Tom at the dinner. He continued doing his work well, but his mind was somewhere else. ' _The director can't stand it when someone else is using what he believes belongs to him. I guess that's how it's supposed to be. But now I have no choice, but to work for Erde and the director. The director has my heart even if he doesn't know it and Erde is my responsibility given to me by the manager himself...This is a job I must do now...'_

Later, on after the dinner was over as they exited Jensen was still thinking things through in his mind when Tom began to talk and interrupted his thoughts.

" Are you tired?" Tom asked worried because of his secretary's silence.

" Ah, no. Excuse me, President Welling!" Jensen  replied quickly. " I think the wife of President Elkins enjoyed herself very much. So I guess I'm a little out of it since the dinner's over..."

" I see... I'm glad you came thank you." Tom smiled kindly to Jensen. He was wearing another dark blue suit with a cool blue shirt and a black tie. The shirt especially complimented his sapphire eyes. Jensen was wearing a light green shirt with black form fitting pants, as usual, but this time the shirt was chosen by his mother and her reason for choosing the shirt was to add emphasis to her son's green eyes. Her wanted effect worked if Tom not being able to take his eyes off Jensen was anything to go by. " Oh! Speaking of which, would you like to have a drink with me?"

" Oh! Umm, thanks for your concern, president, but I'll have to pass!"

" Nope! I insist! Let's go!" Tom ignored his secretary's plea and took the smaller man by the arm and began to walk them over to a bar he was quite familiar with.

" President Welling...!" Jensen argued feebly already knowing that he was going to the bar whether he wanted to or not.

Little did they know, that a certain vampire was watching them in the comfort of his car smoking angrily once again. " Stop here." Jared ordered Cliff after he parked in the perfect spot where they could see Jensen and Tom.

Cliff being clearly confused at the sudden order to stop was very curious at what was making his boss give off looks that could kill. " Mr. Padalecki?"

Jared ignored his driver's questioning glance and continued to glare at Jensen and Tom.

After a few minutes of walking they found the place and Jensen and Tom were seated right at the counter.  
" So... how do you feel in Erde?" Tom asked while running his hands over the glass holding his beer.

" I feel ok, actually. Everyone works hard and there are lots of people around my age too, like you. The whole company is full of life, and it's great to work there. But I'll have to return to Padalecki Corp. after next month. I'll miss everything about this job..." Jensen admitted feeling sad yet happy at the same time.

" Yeah... I'll miss you too." Tom replied concisely no hesitation or quiver of nerves in his voice.

At hearing this Jensen blushed a deep red from his cheeks to the tip of his ears. Not able to look at Tom in the face Jensen spoke to him while he was looking down and said, " Thank you... very much. " Too embarassed to do or say anything else Jensen excused himself and walked away calmly.  ' _President Welling, is the kind of person who isn't afraid to speak his mind without unnecessary politeness... I'm glad... The director... never... does that...'_ Jensen thought suddenly on his way there and haulted in his tracks. ' _What the heck am I thinking!? The director would never say something like " I miss you"? I can't even picture it-'_ Jensen thought embarassingly when someone grabbed his arm with an iron grip and turned him around. The sight he met was not at all expected... it was Jared! Jared had a scowl on his face and looked as if he just ate a sour grape, but with a tinge of fury in his eyes. " Dire-" Jensen began to say when suddenly Jared began to kiss the oxygen out of him, and he was pushed back into the wall. Jared covering him fully with his large frame. Jensen held on to Jared's arms tightly since that was pretty much the only thing keeping him from falling.

As they parted Jensen had a purely debauched look on his face while Jared had a smug smirk on his lips. " This isn't enough to make your blood's taste reach it's highest peak. Time for a meal come!"  

Jensen turned his face and said, " It's my night off director, and there isn't any meal scheduled for today..."

" Schedule? It has nothing to do with it. I'll take your blood any time I want." Jared stated taking Jensen's chin and turning his face so that he could look at the chrysolite eyes of the shorter man. Turning away Jared asked, " Are you my secretary...?".

At hearing the question Jensen could only stand there with his face looking like he was a deer caught in headlights. Jensen stood their watching Jared's retreating back and contemplated the question thoroughly. He continued on to the wash room while thinking, ' _I still have work to do with President Welling! I have to calm down and just... pull myself together. That was nothing but the director's caprice.'_ Looking in the mirror of the bathroom he was alone and checked himself over, and saw that his lips were swollen from the kissing. He went over to the sink and turned the cold water on, cupped it, and splashed it onto his face. ' _I'll miss you too", " Come!" '_ Images of Tom's admission and Jared's order kept entering his mind. Jared's question was the one that haunted him. ' _As long as I'm not working again as the director's private secretary, I can't give him my full support...'_ Jensen thought as he shakily repped out a paper towel and began drying his face.

Taking one last look at the mirror he braced himself. He wanted to be able to say that he was Jared's secretary and be proud of it, but right now it isn't possible. Satisfied with his current state he walked back quickly to a patiently waiting Tom. " Sorry, about taking so long." Jensen and took his seat right next to Tom.

" Is everything alright?"

" Yes, why would you ask?"

" Your face is a little red."

" Ah... Umm... that's... well..." Jensen mumbled incoherently and thought of the perfect lie. " I think I'm a little drunk, that's all." He expalined quickly blushing a cute shade of red.

Tom stared dumbly enchanted by how cute Jensen looked. He was taken out of his daze when Jensen began to talk.

" I'm very sorry. But is it alright if I could go home first?" Jensen asked obliviously.

" Ah... no you're right. I'm going too." Tom replied fixing his glasses and clearing his throat thankful that his secretary didn't notice.

*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~

Of course after they parted instead of getting a cab to drive to his mother's he was on his way to Jared's house. Walking into Jared's living room he found the aforementioned man sitting by his window looking down at the city. Jared seeing his 'meal' smiled smugly.

" Right now, I can't be only your secretary. Even when I go back to Padalecki Corp. it would still be awhile until I can return to my old duties... But still, I'll definitely return to your employment. I'll do anything I can to make it clear to everyone that I am the only secretary for you. " Jensen proclaimed.

Sliding off Jensen's glasses Jared leaned down to whisper something in the other man's ear. " Since you won't be just the dessert today... prepare yourself... To the point where you won't be able to do your job tomorrow."

" Yes, director." Jensen replied a blush staining his cheeks.  


	12. Chapter 12

  
Author's notes: Well, peoples! Here's the next chapter! Hope, I didn't make y'all wait too long. I'm really sorry! *cower*  


* * *

   
After another one of their hot and heavy 'meals', Jensen is breathing heavily on the couch while Jared is as refreshed as a daisy. They were working on another of Jared's papers when he suddenly grabbed the green-eyed man mentioning something about a 'meal'.  
  
" Di... rector... How many times have I asked you not to have a 'meal' while we're working!" Jensen yelled angrily at a self-satiated Jared.  
  
" But isn't providing me with 'meals' part of your work, too, Jensen?" Jared questioned leering at him and smoking nonchalantly.  
  
" Well, excuse me for not being able to really do my work right at my other job!" Jensen fumed. Since he was taking first shower, Jensen's thoughts were filled with how surreal his life was, and how he just had to fall in love with his former boss who happened to be a vampire, and how he suddenly ended up with giving his blood and body to said vampire.' _Taking care of his superior's health is also a secretarys' job... But that's just an excuse.... Honestly, I enjoy the feeling of his arms around me, holding me... Who wouldn't enjoy being held by the one they loved? Even if that person didn't return your feelings.... He doesn't pamper me like his other 'meals', but- *Crap*'_ Jensen thought interrupting himself realizing he had been lost in his thoughts and just drying the same spot on his cheek with a towel that was already dry. Quickly, Jensen, dressed back in his clothes and fixed himself up back into his secretary persona, and walked out of the door ready to talk business with glasses in place.   
  
" Director, do you have any alternations to your schedule?"   
  
Jared clad in nothing but a robe with his bangs covering his eyes looked disbelievingly at Jensen.   
  
Ignoring his boss's silence Jensen continued, " I'm putting together the sample sheets for the secretarial office, and you have one dinner planned for next week.... Mr. Justin Hartley...?" He said all this while working and typing furiously at the same time moving his attention from the laptop to the date book, and stopped when he read the name.  
  
" A bureaucrat's son. He's my new 'meal' partner." Jared explained with a smug grin on his face.   
  
Jensen's back was turned towards Jared and was glad of his position because then his boss wouldn't see the pain on his face. "Understood, I'll fix the schedule. And you've also sent me the data from the meeting, thank you." He replied masking his voice and continued to his furious typing.  
  
Jared began to walk towards the bathroom  when he couldn't help but notice the continuous typing that wasn't even the amount of typing he expected considering the work, but more like it was to finish the entire month's schedules and papers. Turning back not surprised at all to find Jensen lost in the work he began to say, " Ehm... you know, you don't have to finish everything tonight... Anytime during this week's all right...?"  
   
" This week is full of meetings at Erde, so even if I postpone my work here, I'll be late coming home and-" Jensen cut himself off realizing what he just said.  
  
Hearing the name Erde Jared pouted and suddenly the room was filled with a menacing aura. " Hmm... Erde is it?"  
   
Jensen cringed hearing the question knowing fairly well that behind him is 6ft 4 of angry.    
  
" It can't be helped that Jeff arranged for you to be there so there would be some distance between us because I was drinking your blood. And it also can't be helped that ever since you transferred from Padalecki Corp. to our subsidiary company you can work for me only after your official working hours. But even if I say it couldn't be helped, the fact that I'm pissed off doesn't change." Jared said all this as he walked closer and closer to Jensen trapping him to the desk. " Speaking to me like that was a big mistake. Now, I'll make sure you can't stand on your feet not only tomorrow, but even the day after!" He said while talking Jensen's glasses off and already touching him.  
  
" Ahh... Director, I already took a shower, and if I don't hurry home my mom'll be worried...!" Jensen argued and struggled, but lost.   
  
  
*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~  
  
  
The next day, while Jensen was walking to the entrance of Padalecki HQ people were looking at him because his legs were... wobbling from last night's tryst. '  _Director, you bastard...!'_ Jensen thought while wobbling ridiculously. He tried to find the most comfortable shoes he had and even with those on he looked like he could barely walk as well as a new born babe. " My term at this company ends this month so I hope they'll overlook this..." As Jensen kept walking he passed by the main building of Padalecki Corp. and couldn't help but glance at the towering building. A smile spread on his face one so bright it could out shine the sun. Thoughts of working there again as Jared's private secretary whirled around his mind and before he got too lost in his thoughts righted himself and readied himself for the new day. " Well, I better stop standing here and go straight to the manager's office and give him my report." Jensen proclaimed still wobbling.   
  
As he got his legs back Jensen finally arrived at Jeff's office and knocked on his door. " Excuse me, but..." Jensen forgot what he was about to say because when he entered he was not expecting the audience of his boss and former boss with the manager.   
  
The chairs were arranged in a way that put Tom on the left with Jeff in the middle, and Jared on the right. The expressions of his former and current boss' were absolute polar opposites. Tom had a bright smile on his face and his posture was hunched over with his elbows on his knees and hands held together. Jared on the other hand had a look on his face that could kill and his back was straight with legs straight but his arms were crossed over. Tom had a light suit on while Jared had something dark ironically displaying how contrast the two boss' were.   
  
Jensen after a moment of surprise began to speak, " President Welling... how did you know I was going to be here at this time...?"   
  
Tom merely answered with another bright smile.  
  
" Surprise, isn't it?" Jeff replied. " We were just talking about you, so he was so kind as to wait join us."   
  
" Umm, about me...?" Jensen queried curious as to why all these important boss' of his were here.   
  
" Yes, I read your report. It's been three month since we asked you to cooperate in the establishment of the new secretarial office at Erde, and the results were even better than we expected. And I heard what  President Welling had to say about you. As the person who recommended you and your methods, I'm glad."   
  
" Thank you very much." Jensen replied getting an ominous feeling of what was going to happen next.   
  
" So, having said this... I was thinking that I should leave you at your post in Erde permanently."   
  
' _What...?'_ Jensen thought as the words left Jeff's mouth. He was unable to say a word from the shock and was stock still.    
  
" Your work was flawless, so President Welling would like for you to remain there permanently. He already   
submitted a request." Jeff stated happily unaware of Jensen's silent rising panic. "  
  
" Of course it's not only me. The staff and the secretaries hope for the same, too. I've already spoken with your former superior, Director Padalecki. I explained to him that our secretarial office needs a capable and responsible person just like you."   
  
Hearing Jared's title, Jensen looked over to him and just realized that the man had been utterly silent the entire time. Looking back at the others he began to protest, " But... but..." He began to say and clenched his fists so hard his knuckles were white, but not hard enough to draw blood.   
  
" Of course Padalecki Corp. has no intention of losing such a capable employee like you, but I think that admitting you back into the secretarial office would be a waste of your abilities. The only company director without a secretary is Jared... Director Padalecki. The rest of the directors wouldn't be able to function without them. However, Director Padalecki considers secretaries a nuisance and insists that he doesn't really need one. And everyone in the secretarial office, except the other private secretaries, support him. And I think you already know this, but.... Lately, Director Padalecki has become a lot more like an honor student." Jeff proclaimed.  
  
Jensen was silently crumbling when he heard that statement and his attention was immediately caught.   
  
Jeff continued his rant and said, " Unlike before, when he didn't trust the secretarial office at all, lately he's  been assigning a lot of work to the secretaries. And of course, he even provides them with sample sheets without finding it a nuisance. And the best thing is, even if he seems so very engrossed in his work, it doesn't look as if he puts any more effort in it than he did before!"  
  
While Jeff continued Jensen was panicking on the inside, and when he glanced at Jared he noticed a tick in his jaw that seemed to get bigger and faster everytime Jeff said a word about his work.  
  
" It seems that as of now the work staff is very stable. Then you can redirect your abilities to other things, Jensen. That's why I decided it would be best to leave the work at Erde to you. In other words, you'll be the  responsible official at Erde." Jeff finished.  
  
" The rank of the head of the secretarial office is the same as the head of the general affairs section. Besides, it was you who assembled the secretarial office anyway." Tom added.   
  
'  _In other words.... The reason I can't return to the director's side is.... because I'm too capable!!'_ The saying,   
" You reap what you sow" repeated constantly in Jensen's mind as it was flooded with turmoil, and his inner self was reeling from learning that his capability cost him to be permanently ripped away from Jared's side.   
  
" You'll think about it, won't you?" Jeff asked interrupting Jensen's 'freak out'.     
  
'  _The manager's doing this because he just thinks about what's best for me. President Welling,  acknowledges me and needs me. And the director is..._ '   
  
  
*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~  
  
  
After making his decision, Jensen walked out the door with Jared, and turned to the taller man looking solemn. "....In the end I couldn't refuse them..."  
  
" Hmph, do what you like." Jared replied without any hint of expression on his face and walked away leaving Jensen to watch his retreating back once again.  
  
'  _I know.... If the director protested then the manager would find out about our relationship and would make sure to separate us... Besides, I'm as responsible for this as him. I could have said that I didn't want to stay at Erde and instead return to Padalecki Corp. I have no right to blame the director for anything. It's not as if the director doesn't need me. In fact, that's the only reason he keeps me close to him, but he doesn't chase anything or anyone that begins to drift away from him. He's not that type of man. I need to think up something to get me back to his side as his official secretary, but what?'_ Jensen thought determined.  
  
  
*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~  
  
  
The next day Jensen began his permanent job at Erde. He was sitting at his desk and decided that he should stop being too capable, and instead try to get the others to be even better. His plan was that once he finishes a document he would leave it out in the open for anyone to find and walk away in a nonchalant manner so as not to get any attention. Back at his desk he left a few unarranged documents close by that were found by Denise.  
  
" Today we have to act as guides for the government officials that will gather in the show-room on occasion of the establishment of the Memorial Hall." She announced.  
  
" I guess so." Jensen smiled sweetly.  
  
" Maybe, the president would like to see the reference materials before the guests get here."  
  
" I guess so." He replied and watched her walk away. He noticed her abrupt halt and did a victory dance when he heard her say she " found " a complete set of the reference papers.  
  
As if on cue Tom popped out of his office and announced, " Excuse me, I need reference papers for the establishment of the Memorial Hall!"   
  
" Yes, president here they are." Denise answered.  
  
" Very thoughtful of you, thanks!"   
  
Jensen watched everything and couldn't help but smile and pat himself on the back as his plan succeeded.  
  
  
*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~*'~  
   
  
Later on that night Jensen was at Jared's house and was working on a few of the vampire's documents, again. He was playing with his pen and thinking of ways to deal with his problem. '  _Let me see... I'm gonna have to stop forwarding so much work to the secretarial office and I have to stop sending in reference sheets, too.... Wait, but I can't just suddenly stop it all together it'd be too suspicious. As to the director....'_ Jensen thought carefully and voiced the rest of his thoughts instead. " But I can't leave all the work I'll hold back from the secretarial office to the director. I've got to deal with that myself... Ugh, man..." Jensen groaned loudly resting his head on the back of the chair. ' _But I don't even mind working hard... work,work,work... But I've also gotta be careful to make sure the work doesn't spoil any of my blood...'_ He thought and to make sure drank some kind of healthy juice drink.  
  
While Jensen was distracted with his thoughts and work he never realized Jared was behind him watching him with a worried look on his face.  
  
  
*'&*'&*'&*'&*'&*'&*'&*'&*'&*'&*'&*'&*'&*'&*'&*'&*'&*'&*'&*'&*'&*'&*'&*'&*'&*'&*'&*'&*'  
  
For the next few days Jensen has been working harder than he ever did before. One night while at Jared's place, he was giving his vampire boss some blood when he noticed something had changed. Instead of Jared taking it via intercourse he just made out with him for a few minutes and took smaller drops than before which made Jensen worried. '  _That was all...? It's true that he used to be satisfied with just a small amount before, but... maybe it's because he does it with me a lot of times, compared to the others. I wonder if he's gotten bored with me. And he also apparently has a new partner...'  
  
_ The next day at Erde, there was another one of the secretary's reporting to the work she was assigned to and was successful. Tom and Jensen were standing by the side observing everything. When Tom bent down and whispered, " The secretarial section is really working well." He commented to Jensen.  
  
" Thank  you!" Jensen said proudly.  
  
" Good work on pulling the strings of all that." Tom said confusing Jensen. " It only takes a glance at the data sheets to see who really prepared them. Then you sneak them where the other secretaries can find them. You do everything and walk away with a blase' expression on your face. Don't you? So I was right to leave the secretarial office to someone who could pull something like  **this** off." He explained with a grin.  
  
Jensen though was just shocked and surprised at how he was found out so quickly.   
  
  
*'&*'&*'&*'&*'&*'&*'&*'&*'&*'&*'&*'&*'&*'&*'&*'&*'&*'&*'&*'&*'&*'&*'&*'&*'&*'&*'&*'&*'  
   
  
Back at Padalecki HQ, Jensen was called over and stopped by the secretarial office and found out some news. " Newcomers...?" He asked hoping his co-workers understood to explain further.  
  
" Yes, it's not the season for recruiting new staff, but they still hired them." Kyle, another man a few years older that Jensen, said.  
  
" And on top of that, it turned out that the director's improvement of character was just a whim..." Cindy, another co-worker, continued. " He's starting to fall back into his old habits and he even started new big projects. And they're reforming the structure of the secretarial office, because he'll take on a new private secretary... If that happens to be me, I'll just die!" She exclaimed dramatically not noticing Jensen's stricken expression.  
  
" You really think it'd be you?" Kyle retorted.  
  
' _The director's gonna have another secretary?'_ Jensen thought shocked at the turn of events and walked over to Jeff's office for the reason as to why he was called over.  
  
" This is your official notice. Right now, for a period of one year you are appointed to be the head of the secretarial office of Erde." Jeff declared.  
  
'  _Why!?... Why did this happen!?... Is it me?... My fault...'_ those thoughts kept running wildly around Jensen's head as he walked out the door and had to placing his hand by the wall as he was staggering in the hallway.   
  
" Jensen?" Jared questioned wondering what happened to his night secretary.  
  
" Director..." Jensen replied weakly.   
  
" You look awful. Are you going back to Erde? I'll give you a ride."   
  
" Dire..." Before Jensen could finish he fainted. Luckily, Jared caught him before he really fell on the hard floor.  
  
" JENSEN!?" He asked panicked and worried. " **JENSEN!!**  "   
 


	13. Chapter 13

  
Author's notes: Hey peoples! Sorry for takin' such a long time with this one! Hope y'all enjoy! :)  


* * *

      When Jensen opened his eyes he was confused as to what had happened he gingerly began to sit up and realized he was in a dark room on a very large bed that oddly seemed familiar. Rubbing his tired eyes he started to see more clearly and saw that it was night. Then it hit him and he whispered, " This is... the director's...". His eyes widened and heard the door being opened and turned to the origin of the light. " Director...?"   
  
     " Oh, Jensen! You're awake!" Jared exclaimed dressed in a teel button-down and some black dressy pant suits.   
  
     " Director Padalecki!"   
  
     " Do you remember fainting in the corridors at Padalcki Corp.?" Jared asked worriedly handing the weakened man a glass of water.   
  
     "...Yes..." Jensen replied and a sudden barrage of memories started coming at him from the time he went to Jeff's office to when he bumped into the director. With those memories came the others when he learned of his director's new private secretary and how his plan back fired causing a melancholic expression on his face.   
  
    " I told Cliff to tell Erde that you had to leave the hospital right away, and went straight home." Jared explained while smoking his cigarettes.   
  
    Hearing that bit of information Jensen instantly felt guilt gnawing at his stomach and looked down. " I'm very sorry for causing you such trouble..."   
  
    " Hmph, can't argue about that! If you want to hide your abilities, then why don't you just sabotage your own work! In order to play your little tricks you just doubled your workload! Don't you think you're being a bit stupid!? I mean it's common sense, and just to make things worse than it already was you turn into some kind of...of... health freak! What you did was just way over the top especially with all your diet and sports." Jared chastised to Jensen pointing an accusing cigarette at said male.   
  
    " No matter what reason, I can't afford to get in the way of the working process just to satisfy my own wants or needs. Besides... my blood is... something the director needs. It's my own free will to want to make it taste as good as possible." Jensen reiterated calmly and started to get up from the bed and felt himself feeling a bit tipsy, and was only caught from falling, once again, by Jared.   
  
    " You might have a great devotion to your work, but it can only last so long. It becomes meaningless if your health is ruined by it." Said Jared as he tucked Jensen in.

    Jensen pouted even more after hearing that statement from Jared. " Meaningless... s' that so..." _'I'm pitiful...'_ " Everything I planned for and did was just meaningless. Instead of my plan coming into fruition as it continued it backfired on me... Eventually it was decided that I would work in Erde..." He admitted unwillingly with a melancholic tone.   
  
    " I guess so..." Replying with a sound of dejection and surrender coloring Jared's voice. A man who usually was too stubborn to give up even when he already lost, and yet still found some way to come out on top.   
  
     Hearing Jared's tone something in Jensen snapped which caused him to start showing his true emotions out in the open. " You're alright with this aren't you, director! That's one of the reasons why you let me do what I want in the first place!" _' What the heck am I saying...'_ " I liked it a lot at Erde. It's great, and I've got so many wonderful friends... but you know what...? I still wanted to go back to you! I wanted to be **your secretary**! **Yours**! I didn't want to be anyone else's!" ' _What the hell am I saying!? This sounds like a jealous lover... Shut up! Shut up!'_ Jensen thought as he was already bordering on to hysterical, tears beginning to form at his eyes. " I don't want to be anyone else's secretary... and I don't... I don't w-want  you to get another secretary... " Jensen admitted the tears now flowing freely and sobs also starting, but willed himself not to break down, again. Try as he might, all the pent up frustration and pain going through him released like as if a dam had broken down.   
  
     Jared watched helplessly as the usually strong and controlled man, who was his secretary, break. Something in him took over and he gave Jensen a gentle peck on the cheek. Then he wrapped his arms on the smaller man, letting his head rest on his shoulder.  
  
     Here he was in the arms of the man he loved, his head resting on said man's shoulders, and all Jensen could do was turn as stiff as a statue. A bewildered expression entered his face and his tears stopped.   
  
    " I already know that." Jared replied reassuring the other man holding his head sweetly showing a different side of himself. " Doesn't matter where you are or what you do...  **You're**   **mine** either way. The fact that this situation pisses me of, is an understatement. But try as we might these things can't be changed with just a snap of my fingers. Look I wish it could, but... this thing right here... this position we're in won't change unless we take our time and think. We need to think up strategies and preparation which will take awhile."  
He moved a little from Jensen and took the green eyed man's face in his hands and looked directly into those piercing jade eyes. " But one way or another we'll make it. Believe in me and have patience."   
  
     Making sure he wasn't being toyed with once again Jensen looked up at Jared's hazel eyes and saw a deep considerate look in his eyes and something else. Something he had never seen before and finally answered, " All right...". After that the exhaustion going through his body took over and he was soon in a deep sleep leaving Jared alone.   
  
  
*"~*"~*"~*"~*"~*"~*"~*"~*"~*"~*"~*"~*"~*"~*"~*"~*"~*"~*"~*"~*"~(  
  
  
       Jared was mad at himself. He brushed his hair back from his eyes not to clear his vision, but just did so out of frustration. " What the hell am I saying!?" he muttered quietly making sure the sleeping man wasn't awakened. Then he walked out of the room, and when he was left alone he tried start his lighter up, but it didn't. After a few more tries it finally produced a strong flame, instead of lighting his cigarette he paused halfway and just closed the lid and threw it. Hearing it smack against the opposite wall far away from Jensen's room, gave him a bit of semblance, but it only lasted for a few seconds. " 'Believe in me' ?... I can't believe I wanted some... human to actually believe in me..." Jared paused for a few minutes and reviewed what had just happened in that bedroom, which only made him more irritated. " Damnit! What the hell am i doing!?" He said getting even more irritable and grabbed his hair and looked as if he was about ready to pull them out when his phone began to ring and picked it up. " Yeah?"  
  
     "  _Mr. Padalecki, it's me Cliff. I just called to remind you that it's almost time for your appointment with Mr. Blake..."  
  
      _He completely forgot about Sarah with all the commotion going on. Looking back at the door to Jensen's room he replied, " Okay, I'll be right down." His face was back to the cold and emotionless face it was before.   
  
  
+*+*+*+*+* +*+*+**+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*  
  
    Jared was on another date with Blake, and was strolling with his arm on the younger man's waist. '  _That's right. There's nothing to worry about upperclass men or women. I can always satisfy my hunger or lust with them. But then why...'_ All these thoughts came running around his head during the entire time of his date and that last thought escaped him when he was in the middle of having sex with said date. Suddenly, as he looked down at the man he was buried in and image of Jensen replaced the young man. '  _Even when I sleep with different kinds of men. My hunger can never be sated for that man?'_ He was even more frustrated with himself and afterwards he washed up and glanced out the window looking down at the enormous city and it's inhabitants. Jared recalled when his older brother and him had that argument about Jensen, which was many times actually. But one in particular caught him. It was when his older brother asked if he had any feelings for the green-eyed man.   
  
    " Only his blood is special..." Jared muttered not so quietly and woke up his date.   
  
    Blake only being half awake sat up and when his vision cleared it was to Jared hurriedly pulling his clothes on. " Jared...?" he questioned but was answered with a door slamming.   
  
    '  _The only that's special about him is his blood. Nothing to be worried about. He's just a human. He's just a human.... just a mere human with special blood..."_ Jared kept repeating in his head on his way home. Reaching his destination he slammed the door to Jensen's room open still finding the previously mentioned man sleeping. ' _All I've gotta do is think of him like any other human, take him, and drink his blood.'_ He stalked over to the bed and Jensen looked absolutely vulnerable and still unaware of what was going on not even jostled by the slam fo the door. Jared bent over the unsuspecting man already elongating his fangs and getting ready to sink his teeth into him when he heard an unintelligible murmur.   
  
    When Jensen opened his eyes everything was still looked blurry. Finally, his visioned cleared and he was most definitely surprised at finding his boss's face so close to him and sat up quickly. It almost seemed comical too, with Jensen's hair all mussed up, but no laugh came out. " Ah... Director..."   
  
   Jared said nothing and continued to stare at Jensen.  
  
   " Ehm... Ah! Do you need blood?" He asked quietly, and was once again met with silence and just drove on. " Umm... I'm alright now, so don't worry and feed freely! Ah... wait if I could just clean up first... maybe take a shower or something..." He said looking down sheepishly.  
  
   Jared was only stunned and just stood there his mout ajar and his eyes a bit wide.   
    
   " Umm... director, you know, you'll catch flies if you keep your mouth open." Jensen replied after finally looking at Jared and closed the previously mentioned gaping mouth.   
    
   Jared was speechless and smirked to himself with a pained look on his face and slumped down on the bed. Putting his head in his hand he laughed to himself.   
   
   Jensen worried that his boss had just lost his mind asked, " Director...?"   
  
   " Man, well aren't  you a sight for sore eyes. Shameless! Here I am trying to keep my pride as a vampire, but look at me... struggling not to be twisted around a mere human man's finger. Things just can't get worse." He said bemused at himself and only talking loud enough for him to hear anything leaving Jensen even more confused as to what was going on.

    " Director...?"  
  
    Turning to the man he was talking about Jared said, " That mere human is one seriously  **irritating man**... You..."   
  
    " Dire-" Jensen was about to say when Jared grabbed his head and crushed his mouth with his own. The kiss was intense like any before they had shared, but there was a gentleness to it.   
  
    After separating Jensen was practically in Jared's lap with the taller man's arms around him. " Don't make such delicious smelling blood. I'm pretty sure I'm not supposed to it you right now." He replied with a smile on his face.  
  
   " But...?"  
  
   " Did I wake you up? You look much better now."  
  
   " Ah... yes... I'm alright... I think..."   
  
   " Then why don't you get ready and I'll drive you home."   
  
   " Umm... okay.." Jensen replied and left the room.  
  
   Jared took another smoke and leaned on his elbow by his floor to ceiling window. He took anther drag and looked closely at his own reflection. " I get it already. I get it and that's why I kept fighting it... 'cause I knew even without ever admitting it.  If you don't admit it even your pride as part of the vampire clan can just go to hell. So be a man about it, Padalecki, and admit it... That's right. I want that man. Not the perfect secretary, or the perfect blood, but the man himself... Because I love that man..." And right after his admission the aforementioned man walked in the door.    
  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
       
    Back to Jensen's place they were in the driveway and Jensen being the polite man that he is said, " Thank you very much for picking me up and even letting me stay in your own home.  Sorry, for any trouble I have caused you."  
  
    " Jensen," Jared said waiting for the smaller man to raise his head and keep eye contact with him. " You can stop coming to my place for awhile."   
  
    " Wha...! But I'm really sorry for the inconvenience I brought on you so I apologized and so..." He began to panick.  
  
    " No! No, don't misunderstand. That's not it. Anyways you need some rest now. I'll spare you the double workload here and in Erde. And if you're around me, I can't help but crave your blood."  
  
    " But, I'm alright. I've always been quite heatlhy so something like this-"  
  
    " Enough, look just listen to what I tell you. You'll have two weeks rest. Watch out for yourself and then  contact me again."  
  
    " Oh, well then... I'll do everything I can at home. If it's not a problem then please send me all available data. And I'd like to ask you not to try and rearrange the schedule on your own. When you file the data make sure to put letters, reports, and data sheets in separate folders. Remember, that you have to clearly state the points of reference in the sample sheets for he secretarial office..."  
    
    " I get it. I get it." Jared replied exasperated with his secretary's antics.  
  
    " And even if I'm not around, please, take your meals regularly. And take good care of you physical condition."  
  
    " You don't have to tell me that." He replied and began walking away.  
  
    " And if you need my blood you can come to me anytime!" Jensen stated. Jared's only response was a smile and drove off.  
  
    ' _A lot of things have happened and after everything I'll still believe in him... Two weeks...'_ Jensen thought determined to believe and trust in Jared. " It's just two weeks."  
  
   '  _Two weeks...'_ was a thought that not only passed through Jensen, but also to Jared.   
       
      
     
  
  
   
 


	14. Chapter 14

  
Author's notes: Well, I finally finished this chapter! I hope you guys aren't too peeved at my taking such a long time. Also having a splinted hand doesn't really help so i'm really really sorry. *really contrite* Hope you guys like! ;)  


* * *

  
Jensen is back at Erde with his colleagues who are celebrating his extended term. Jensen had the usual gel in his hair, eggshell colored shirt, brown striped tie, black slacks, comfortable work shoes, and his glasses of course.   
  
 " Jensen's term here has been extended to one year!" Somebody proclaimed and soon everyone began to huddle around Jensen and cheered as if it were the Fourth of July without the fireworks and patriotism.   
  
 " Everybody, I'm looking forward to working with you again!" Jensen said cheerily, but his eyes showed otherwise, luckily no one noticed with all the commotion going on.  
   
 " Truth is we had no idea if we'd make it without you!" A woman said.  
  
 " It's really reassuring to have you here again! Welcome back!" Another man said.  
  
Jensen just smiled a polite smile and after everyone was ordered back to their posts everything came back to normal. While he was getting some documents ready his thoughts wandered over to how this day was supposed to be the day he was back at Padalecki Corp. Before he could delve anymore he stopped himself and remembered his promise to be patient and to wait for Jared. ' _I know I have to be patient... But! It's already been an entire week since I last saw the director! I practically begged him to just contact me at least for work! What the hell is his problem!? His intentions may have been for my health, but does he even think about the possibility of me being worried over him!?'_   After his silent tirade Jensen was thinking of calling Jared, but was interrupted when he heard a familiar voice call for him.  
  
  " Jensen." Tom said dressed in a plain dark blue colored shirt, aquamarine tie, black pants, coiffed hair, and glasses that were also similar to Jensen's.   
  
  Jensen turned around at the sound of his name and was surprised to see Tom right behind him.   
" President Welling!" He said and stood up.   
  
  " How's you're health?"   
  
  " Fine, thank you. I'm sorry if I caused you to be anxious."   
  
  " Guess, we were relying too much on your hard work."   
  
  " Something like that is-"  
  
  " There's no need for you to work alone. We're all doing our jobs here." Tom said with a smile and walked off.  
  
  " Yes, sir..." Jensen replied. ' _I think I understand why all the employees adore him. He's reliable, considerate, and a good leader... He's the perfect boss_ ' After that thought came through suddenly he had a flashback of Jared and how instead of going to his meeting skipped it to have his meal. '  _...So why on earth do I have a boss like that...? He's always putting on airs and such...... Even if I know that's his way of showing concern...'_ He remembered when Jared helped him out and a blush colored his cheeks.   
  
  
  
@*#@*#@*#@*#@*#@*#@*#@*#@*#@*#@*#@*#@*#@*#@*#@*#@*#@*#@*#@*#@*#@*#@*#@*#@*#   
  
  
  
   Back home Jensen took out his laptop to check over Jared's schedule. " The schedule... it's completely blank..." He was beginning to panic and calmed himself enough to try the other sources on the computer and began to furiously type and click. When that didn't work he tried calling Jared's phone and was answered with, " The number you are trying to dial is not available or it may be out of range-". He clicked it shut before it finished and tried again, but was answered with the same monotone message. ' _There has to be some kind of mistake...'_  
  
   The next day back at Erde Jensen still hadn't given up on checking Jared so he was still on the computer typing at a furious pace. He was dressed in a dark black long sleeve with matching black pants, but his hair and glasses were still as neat as ever. ' _Did he delete his schedule by mistake? And his phone... maybe it just died on him...'_ He thought worriedly and was pulled out of his musings when he heard some talking down the hall. Walking over there he spotted Tom surrounded with his employees in some kind of heated discussion.   
     
    Tom was dressed in a gray tailored suit with a red tie, breaking his usually blue attire. Jensen being the polite and thoughtful employee that he was walked over to Tom and greeted him. " President, welcome back!"   
  
     " Thank you."   
  
     Looking around and seeing people muttering something that seemed very important queried, " Is something going on?". He said this and turned back his attention to Tom.   
       
    " The president's going to be a board member of Padalecki Corp.!" A young man, whom he knew, named Tyler spoke up.  
  
    Tom looked over at Tyler and raised his eyebrow sporting a look of disbelief on his face. " That's not certain yet. Besides Director Padalecki just resigned, which left an open spot on the board. That's all."  
  
    ' _What!?.....'_ The realization struck Jensen like a brick, his eyes were wide open and everything around him was blocked away from his senses with what Tom said being the only thing that registered. " Ehm.... Director Padalecki is...?" Jensen asked after regaining himself hoping he heard wrong.  
  
    " Yeah. You didn't know? A few days ago his resignation was accepted. It was very sudden, but seeing that his work was in order they let him go." Tom answered honestly not realising what he was saying was affecting his secretary greatly.  
  
    ' _The director... left Padalecki Corp? He.... left?...'_ Jensen was deep in his thoughts and didn't seem to say anything after what Tom said.  
  
    Tom waiting for a reply or anything from the other man started to worry. When he looked closely waiting for any reaction from Jensen, he just realised that the smaller man was beginning to look pale. " Jensen? You alright? You look kinda pale..."   
  
     Jensen coming to reality once more just caught what Tom was saying but answered slowly. ".... Umm... Yes, I'm alright... just surprised... I guess... Anyway, Congratulations! I'm sure that when you join the board I'll have alot more work to do."   
  
     Tom seeing right through the act said, " Don't push yourself. the director was your former superior, and you're worried about him, aren't you?"   
  
     ' _President....'_ " No, I'm fine..." Jensen replied commending himself for not letting his voice shake and glad that no one noticed his hands shaking. ' _Fine? Come on Jensen you know better than anybody that your far from that.... I can't believe the director left...'_   Jensen walked back to his cubicle and gingerly sat himself down on his chair. He felt that everything in his life just magnificently crashed down like a large stack of house cards. Since then, Jensen has been calling the company and looking for any other kind of way for him to track Jared. Finally, he tried a dire attempt he was hoping he didn't really need to do because if he did it would be betraying his promise to Jared. Finding, the right house he knocked on the door and no one answered, but instead it opened to the entrance that was very much ingrained in his memory.   
       
      His heart began to beat wildly in his chest, and he practically ran to Jared's living room. The sight that met him stopped him in his tracks. Jensen's legs felt weak and he unceremoniously slumped down to the floor on his knees. The room was completely empty, no furniture, not even a speck of dust as if everything was erased. Even the usual sent of Jared's cologne and smoke was gone. " You didn't even leave any... of your belongings? Everything's gone... Everything............. Believe in me and wait... **Why the hell should I!? You son of a bitch! Even if everything disappeared!? Even if you disappeared!**  Now there's nothing left to tie us together... There's nothing left... " Jensen said every word to no one in particular. Every time he said something his spirit just seemed to become even more crushed. Spotting his phone, in one last useless attempt at connecting back to Jared he called the same number and was again met with the answering machine's voice. His stubborn mind not willing to give up called Cliff, Jared's driver, and was graciously answered. " Cliff? It's me Jensen... I was wondering if you know anything about what's going on with the director?"   
   
     _" I'm sorry. I wish I knew anything, but I'm as clueless as you. I've got no idea as to where Mr. Jared is. All he told me was to wait and stand by for his instructions. "_ Cliff replied looking at a tall shadow in the rearview mirror.   
  
     " I understand... Then if he contacts you, could you please tell him I tried to reach him?" Jensen asked hopefully and disconnected.   
  
     Cliff turned his head only a little but enough to indicate he was trying to communicate with his boss in the back seat with his eyes still on the road in front of him. " Are you alright with this?"   
  
     " Yes, it's fine." Jared replied with a smoke in hand. He looked out the car window and images of Jensen suddenly appeared where his reflection used to be. He cringed as if something slapped him and slammed his hand on the glass.   
  
     " Mr. Jared?" Cliff asked worriedly.   
  
     " Now I'm really pissed off... damn it..." Jared said to himself with a morose look on his face.    
  
  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&darkstar7789*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()  
  
  
  
    The next day, Jensen was at Jared's old office and saw that everything was covered in sheets showing even more proof of Jared's leaving. '  _When I knew the director was still here... I could still hope that everything would get fixed, and that I'd be by his side once again, but now.... Even if the two weeks pass. I won't get any news from the director...'_ As those thoughts ran through his mind, he was just exiting the room and closing the door, when Tom spotted him.   
  
    " Jensen." Tom announced as he walked over to Jensen.  
      
    " Is the meeting already over? Excuse me, president."   
  
    " No, no it's alright." Tom replied and looked over to where Jensen was. " After all, you adored Director Padalecki..."  
  
    " Eh? No.... I admired the director as an employer, that was all." Jensen insisted, but the reply fell short when his cheeks were tainted with a deep red blush.   
  
    " Such a banal and hackneyed answer. But anyway. More importantly, I hope you cleared your schedule for tonight? " Tom questioned with a knowing smile.   
  
    " Yes...." Jensen replied a bit worried and curious as to what was happening that night. Although, he already had an idea as to what it was.   
  
  
*&*(&*(&*(&*(darkstar7789&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(  
  
  
  
     " Welcome to Erde!!" Everyone cheered as they clinked their glasses together. It was a belated welcoming party for Jensen and everyone showed up. Even Jensen if reluctantly.  
  
    " The welcoming party really went fantastic into the night! Was it alright with you?" Tyler asked a silently sipping Jensen.   
  
    Jensen was dressed in the same clothes he wore in the morning except for the jacket. He had on a black long sleeved, v-neck that accentuated his physique perfectly. " Ah, please, I should be the one to apologize for causing so much trouble. Even though I've been in Erde for four months already...."   
  
    " But Jensen, when you first came here everyone was just so busy and occupied that we never really got a chance to really welcome you!" Tyler replied enthusiastically a bright smile on his face.   
  
    '  _Actually, back then I wasn't really in the mood for a party...'_ Jensen thought wistfully, and was brought out of his reverie by another co-worker named Claire, who he knew had a slight crush on him until he told her of his preferences, and instead became close friends.   
      
     Claire had blond hair and brown eyes. She was a petite woman who if Jared ever met would probably think about dating, but because of the non-existing political pedigree would simply brush off.   
" We're sorry we dragged you here from the main offices, where you worked so hard, Jensen. But we're really happy you're here!" She replied  with a cheerful smile and every other person there had a similar expression on their faces as well. All directed to Jensen, of course. " For the last four months we felt like we were only helping you while you did all the work!"   
  
    Another man named Caleb cut in as well. He had short dark brown hair and was tan skinned that clearly showed his Latino blood." But this time we're gonna show you that we can work just as hard now that we're officially working with you." He continued sharing a knowing smile with Claire.   
  
     " I'm so happy that now we can finally say  **our** **Jensen."** Maura a dark skinned woman said, Jensen had given some documents to her when he tried to lose his job.   
  
     To that statement Jensen blushed a soft pink and looked down.   
  
     " And I'm also glad that now you say  **our company**." Tom included causing Jensen to blush an even deeper color. " It feels like we're all in equal positions now."   
  
     '  _President... Everyone... That's right....'_ Jensen thought happily. " Thank you very much!" He replied honestly.  '  _Until now I was just thinking that I was working at Erde... I never really thought of myself as being part of them... All my attention was on how much faster I can get back to Padalecki Corp. and being with the director.'  
  
    _ " I hope you're going to make the secretarial office work as smoothly and flawlessly like it does now." Tom stated and shared a knowing smile with Jensen.   
  
     " Yes, sir. Together, with Everyone." Jensen smiled back. The day after the party everything went back to normal, but this time Jensen had a bit of a different mind set. ' _The floor is still as solid as it ever was beneath my feet. I'll do my best for this place, until the director comes for me. Because he told me to have patience...If he says wait then it damn well means wait. I'll wait for him even for an eternity!'_ Jensen thought fiercely with clear determination on his face.   
  
      
       
 


	15. Chapter 15

  
Author's notes: Well, people here's the next chapter! It took me awhile, but here ya' go! I hope ya'll like it! by the way the bold and italicized words are what Jared is saying to Jensen through the phone. Just a heads up. :)  


* * *

  
  
   After making that oath to himself Jensen spent the past month working as hard as ever without trying to contact Jared in any way. However, his patience can only last so long... " Manager Gordon! I believe these are the folders you were looking for." He said handing them to a dark skinned fierce looking man with a shaved head.   
  
   " Ah, yes. Thank you."   
  
   ' _It's been more than a month and the director still hasn't contacted me. I'm uneasy, angry, and frustrated... but I'm alright. I already tried looking for him and the results were just disappointing. All I can do now is wait for him to call me..... if he calls me....'_ Jensen tried to fool himself, but there was always something in him that doubted and was utterly terrified at being thrown away. His past doubts that he has tried so hard to bury were once again surfacing, but before it could completely arise something startled him.  
  
   " Jensen! Sorry, but could you please look at these? It's very urgent! " A man said and showed him some documents.   
  
   " Understood, I can manage these in an hour or so."   
  
   " Thanks so much!" The man said and was a little embarassed. After expressing his gratitude he walked away off to continue the rest of his work.  
  
   ' _I may have just stayed here temporarily, but everyone still welcomed me with open arms. I can't keep thinking of Padalecki Corp. while I'm here. It'll feel like a betrayal. I have to concentrate on my work...'_ Jensen thought determined and began working once again. As he worked his mind was preoccupied with his past experiences with Jared. Before he could stray any deeper he shook his head and reminded himself, ' _The director told me to wait, and I am going to keep that promise. I'll be brave and wait for him'_.  " I believe that one of the main problems in the office before efficiency is the software. This is the data analysis of the last five months. Therefore you need to..." He stated to a fellow employee. Turning to another one he said, " The analogue data has to be processed to digital data. Please, take care of it."  
  
   " Will someone please take care of these data sheets!" Someone called out to any volunteers that weren't too busy.   
  
   " I'm almost done here, so I'll take it." And of course, the one who answered was Jensen. Being as oblivious and distracted as he was, he never noticed a few eyes watching his every move. One of them being a certain dark raven-haired president with ocean blue eyes.   
  
   " Looks like Ackles is back in his element." A guy named Trevor commented with a bit of amazement in his tone.   
  
   " That's so much like him..." Another one answered, a shaggy haired blond named Clark.   
  
   " Jensen!" Tom called.

   " Yes, sir?" Jensen questioned wondering what the president wanted with him.   
  
   Instead of answering Tom merely called Jensen over and began walking him away from the office towards a lounging area with vending machines and a view of the city.   
  
   " President?" Jensen asked curiously and was gently pushed to sit down on a chair and was handed a steaming hot coffee.   
  
   Tom was standing right behind Jensen and looked toward the floor to ceiling window with the beautiful  panoramic  city view.

   After waiting a moment Jensen asked again, " Ehm, President Welling...?"   
  
   " You know, my puppy... She gets really carried away when it comes to playing with her chew toy that even when she's out of breath and panting, she just doesn't stop. When, I try to take it away she barks at me, and if I don't heed the warning she bites me. Oh, don't worry she doesn't have rabies. Anyway, I'm just saying why don't you try to have some more fun and take things more leisurely. " Tom advised hoping he got through and cheered silently when he saw the understanding in his employee's very green eyes.   
  
   Jensen was a bit confused at first and hearing the biting thing made him a bit worried, but it wasn't anything compared to what he finally understood as to why his boss was telling him about his puppy. He flushed a deep red when he had a feeling that he was being compared to a puppy, and after a few beats said, " Was I like that?" He asked with a wrinkled brow and a cute pout on his face.   
  
   Tom's answer was a simple smile. Taking a seat next to a quietly sipping Jensen he said, " Maybe I'm putting too much work on your shoulders". He hunched his shoulders and rested his elbows on his legs, nursing his cup of joe in his entwined hands.   
  
   " No! Not at all! I'm really happy with being given more responsibility. I even think I have to become more reliable. But.. maybe... Maybe I did get too carried away... I'm sorry, for worrying you once again, president. " Jensen admitted and turned toward the wondrous scenery. " Nice view, isn't it? I never noticed there was such a place in this building..." The skyscrapers were so tall it seemed as if they were trying to reach the heavens. The clouds leisurely moved around them transforming into different shapes and sizes. '  _I wonder if the director is out there...'_  
  
   Tom stared at Jensen and interrupted the other man's thoughts saying, " The reason why you don't want to show me any weakness is because I'm you're superior, right? *sigh* I sure have it hard being your boss." He smiled a wry smile.   
  
   " President Welling... It's very improper to show weakness before a superior..."   
  
   " Really?"   
     
   *snicker* " Hmph, no. I'm just kidding, President Welling. I trust you. "    
  
    Suddenly Jensen's phone began to ring and Tom stood up and said, " Well, that's probably something important. I'm goin' back to the office."  
  
    " Alright, thank you for the coffee." Picking up his phone he checked over the caller ID and couldn't believe his eyes. It was Jared. He quickly slid his phone open and said, " Jensen here."  
  
    _**" It's me. "**_  
  
     Hearing Jared's voice shocked Jensen and after a few moments of nothing but silence Jared broke it.  
  
    **_" Jensen?"  
  
    _**" Director? Where are you?" He said coming back to himself.  
  
    **_" That's going to be a little difficult to answer. All around, I guess. Although, I'm pretty sure that right now I might be in the metropolitan area."_**  
  
     " I heard that you left Padalecki Corp." Jensen stated, but sounded more like a question.   
  
      ** _" I did..."  
  
     _**Not hearing an explanantion about to come up Jensen became a bit peeved and thought, ' _That's it!?'  
  
     **" I thought I told you... No matter where you are or where I am, you belong to me."  
  
      **_" Dire.... DIRECTOR! YOU S.O.B. YOU'RE AS SELFISH AS EVER!!!" Jensen screamed into the phone. His buried frustrations for the past few weeks had finally come out, but as Jensen yelled and screamed his mind was filled with other things. ' _You MORON! Do you have any idea how worried I was since you never answered your phone. And now you just call me randomly and declare this!? '  
  
       **" I'm coming to get you. Be on time."**_ was all Jared said and hung up.  
        
      " Wait- *beep*... Hello?... I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!! WHAT THE HELL!? You.,. You are an egoistic bastard! Damn you!.... You... moron..." Jensen's anger dissipated and after it was spent he clutched the phone tightly to his chest. On the other line of that phone Jared was also doing the same.   
  
  
*@*@*@    
  
  
       After work was over Jensen was just out of the building when he met Cliff standing by Jared's car. He walked over as calmly as he could doing his best not to catch anyone's attention. Unbeknownst to them a certain Tom Welling recognized Cliff as he was just about to drive away. ' _Wasn't that man one of Director Padalecki's...?'_ Tom thought suspiciously as he watched Jensen enter the vehicle.   
  
       During the ride Jensen wondered where they were going since this route was entirely unfamiliar for him. They soon arrived at a building where Jensen was escorted to the very last level on the elevator. The room was devoid of any furniture or office supplies. " This is...?" Jensen began to say when a familiar voice responded, " My office." Jensen's head turned quickly to the direction of where the voice came from and a tall dark shadow began to appear.   
  
         " Although it's still empty. " Jared stated and was by now more visible as the city lights shined on him. He was clad in an all black suit with a black shirt underneath that was unbuttoned. The shirt revealed a teasing sliver of skin and his hair was pulled back to give a more refined aura than usual.   
  
         '  _Director.......'_ Jensen was absolutely silent during this time and he caught himself quickly and averted his eyes thinking, '  _I shouldn't let him see how worried I was...'._ " I was waiting for your call." He said and Jared had a bewildered expression on his face. " I was anxious to know what had happened to you."  
  
        " Hmm, so I've heard."   
  
        " Could you share your plans for the future and how I could possibly be of....." Jensen trailed off as he shook his head and turned away.  
  
        " Jensen?" Jared queried wondering what had bothered his secretary. He gently took the green eyed man chin and raised it so that he may see it clearly, and what he saw took his breath away.   
  
        Jensen had tears in his eyes. The clear drops of liquid made his face even more angelic than it was before. His eyes shined brighter than ever and seemed like they were even able to outshine any gem or stone. " Nothing! It's nothing." He said and began to remove his glasses so that he could dry his tears.  
  
         Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen before the other man could even get a chance to run away. He pressed his lips to Jensen's and kissed him like his life depended on it. Jensen dropped his glasses and enveloped his arms around the other man's neck holding on just as desperately. After breaking apart for a moment to breathe Jared looked once more at the man in his arms and randomly said, " Damn..." and continued to kiss the life out of him.   
  
         " Hn..! We can't... in such a place..." Jensen was able to say in between breaths.   
  
        Jared ignored Jensen's statement and pressed his leg between Jensen's own. He couldn't take it anymore and began to grab at the shorter man's ass. " No more waiting. I craved you."   
  
       " Ah..."   
  
       " All this time." Jared finished and his pupils when he looked back at Jensen were mere slits that resembled those of a cat's. Quickly spreading his secretary's legs he prepped the other man with his own spit and being the reliable man that he was brought out a condom and covered himself with it. Jensen was spread out on the floor with his legs wide open and the moan's he couldn't control echoed through out the empty room.  Jared, though impatient as he was, gently entered the man underneath him careful not to hurt him. Now, they were both naked and glistening with sweat. Jensen had his legs wrapped around the taller man's waist and held on tightly.   
  
       " I didn't want to meet you, and I couldn't even stand to hear your voice. A part of myself that I've never wanted to appear finally surfaced. And what pissed me off the most was that a mere human man... made me desire for him so badly." And after Jared said this he left a mark on said man's neck showing anyone else who spotted it that this man was already taken and began to move claiming every inch of Jensen's body.   
  
  
***  
    
      Afterwards, Jensen was completely exhausted since it had been close to more than a month since he'd had sex. Jared was refreshed and his hair was completely disheveled. Instead of really doing anything he simply stared at Jensen's body in all it's naked glory. He nestled his arm under the resting man's head when all of a sudden a pair of evergreen eyes began to slowly open. "... Director..?" Jensen questioned.  
  
     " I really want to enjoy the view a little more, but I'm afraid that you might start to catch a cold. Here, put this on." Jared stated and brought Jensen's shirt over the other man's form, but he himself was completely naked from the waist up.   
  
     As Jensen began to sit up he suddenly felt a throb around his behind and flushed a deep red, but was already too late in voicing the pain. " Ah!"  
  
    " Are you hurt? I guess I took it too far..."   
  
    " Ah.... No.... The carpet is soft so... it's alright." Jensen affirmed and blushed a scarlet red.   
  
    " Are you trying to seduce me again?" Jared asked with an amused smile on his face.   
  
    " No..! Not at all!" Jensen insisted and covered himself even more with the large shirt.. '  _Somehow, the director has changed. He's different from before... His usual mannerisms and speech is still the same, but the air around him............ I'm completely exhausted...'_ Jensen thought embarassingly when he tried to button up the shirt but couldn't since his hands wouldn't stop trembling.   
            
     Jared pulled the button from the other man and began to close it up himself.   
  
     " Please don't director...! I can do it mysel-"  
  
     " Stay put." Jared ordered and took a cigar out.  
  
     " If you needed blood so much, you could've just called me. You didn't need to hold back for so long."  
   
     " I was absolutely sure that if I heard your voice my thirst would've only increased..."  
  
     " That's why you should've just called and-"  
  
     " I guess so. Cause even if I didn't hear your voice I still longed for you..... Anyway, I was busy running around, so I couldn't really contact you. One of the reasons is that now... this building here now belongs to me. "  
  
     ' _What!?'_ Jensen thought shocked and his eyes widened.   
  
     " There are several companies here, but three floors, including the top are cleared. "  
  
     " So you planned to start your own company?" Jensen asked still sitting on the floor. His hair was just as messed up as Jared's and stood up naturally.     
  
     " I was preparing for this for a long time. So now I don't need to meet those two anymore."   
  
     ' _Those two as in your own father and brother_...?' *sigh* Jensen wondered bemused.  
  
     " I was investing in stocks for a long time. I have enough money to live leisurely without working. But it's boring and I hate the idea. "  
  
     " So... from now on... I'll be working only at night, again..."  
   
     " What are you talking about? You are moving here **with me**." Jared replied nonchalantly yet emphasising the " with me".  
   
     " Are you telling me to quit Padalecki Corp!?" Jensen asked disbelievingly.   
  
     " Of course. I've no intentions of sharing my property. Clear up all the formalities within two months. Be ready." As Jared voiced this he never noticed Jensen's rising anger.   
  
     " I can't! My term with Erde ends in one year. My job is a responsible one so how could I do something so irresponsible as to quit!"   
  
     " Do it." Jared ordered.  
   
     " I won't."  Jensen insisted.  
  
     " Hmm, in that case," as he said this Jared looped his arm around Jensen's waist possessively and continued, " I'll just have to persuade you until you can't say no." A knowing smile was on his face as he crushed his lips once again unto Jensen's.  
  
     ' _I won't let you have it your way....... probably.....'_ Jensen thought.


	16. Chapter 16

  
Author's notes: I'm pretty sure this is gettin' old, but I'm really really really sorry! I've been busy as heck, and well... I just hope ya'll forgive me. *sigh* Welp... here's the next chapter! Hope ya' enjoy! :)  


* * *

  
     The night after Jared and Jensen's reunion, Jensen was back at Erde working as hard as ever. He was trying to compile a few documents for Tom. He checked his wrist watch for the time, since he had to be somewhere soon. After completing the documents he sprinted over to Tom's office and knocked first waiting for Tom's response.  
  
      " Come in!" Tom replied and saw Jensen peak his head over before fully coming into the room.  
  
      " President Welling, it's time for your business dinner with Mr. Malver from PC Planning." Jensen reminded him politely.   
  
      " Really?" Tom queried surprised and looked over the watch and saw that it was time. " Wow, time sure flies by. Thank you for telling me."  He said and grabbed his coat from the rack and walked quickly towards the elevator while Jensen gave him his papers and explained his schedule to him.  
  
      " There aren't really much changes in your schedule for tomorrow."   
  
      " All right." Tom looked over the entire office and realized it was completely devoid of anyone else, but him and Jensen. " Where're you're coworkers?"   
  
      " Oh, that. Well, they already went home because you were the only superior left in the building." Jensen replied offhandedly as if it wasn't relevant.  
  
      " I see...  Thank you, again." Tom stated and looked right at Jensen. He turned towards the elevator and waited for the doors to open.   
  
      " Have a good evening!" Jensen sent off and waved goodbye. As the doors closed, Jensen lingered for a few minutes and had his hand in mid wave. Suddenly, Jensen quickly gathered his possessions and headed out of the building. He was walking fast enough to that it seemed like he was running, but he controlled himself to make sure not to catch anyone's attention. After exiting the building, he was halted when a familiar voice called his name.  
  
       " Jensen!" Cliff called the younger man over standing right by his car that was situated between Erde and the building next to it. Little did they know that a certain blue eyed president was watching them from the seat of his own car.   
  
       Jensen and Cliff climbed in quickly and never noticed a thing. Tom watched their every move with suspicious eyes.  
  
  
**** 

  
       Back at Jared's new building, Jensen was welcomed with a yelling and puffing Jared. " You're late!" Jared said angrily while puffing on his cigarette faster than a train.   
  
       "... I'm very sorry..." Jensen replied tiredly.   
  
       " I feel sick at just the thought of sharing my secretary with that Welling guy. How many times do I have to tell you to quit?" Jared demanded dressed in another all black suit.   
  
       " And how many times do I have to tell you that I'm not doing that." Jensen reiterated, once again. " I was reappointed at Erde for one year, and I am not squelching on my duties. Most of the work there depends on me. Besides doing something as irresponsible as quitting is..." Jensen trailed off after looking up when he felt a tall shadow looming over him. As he spoke he never realized Jared moving closer and closer until they only had an inch separating them. His heart jumped at the closeness of Jared's body and did his best to hide his reaction.   
       " Anyway, I'm part of the team at the secretarial office, and it's my duty to help my executive superiors." Jensen continues until his back reached the floor to ceiling window with Jared's body pinning him there.   
" Besides, I'm not President Welling's private secretar-" He halted as Jared suddenly cupped his face and caressed his cheeks. Jared stopped to his neck and looked at him intently.   
  
       " You do realize that I will never let you get away from me. So, why do insist on saying such things?" Jared questioned.  
           
       " Umm... that's..."   
   
       " Yes?... You knew... You knew full well that I was a vampire. And you were my perfect secretary. And your blood is more addicting than any drug. " Jared began to nuzzle Jensen's neck and took the smaller man's glasses off. " Just this small touch and your blood just becomes so... piquant....You tempt me...."   
  
       " No... I-" Jensen was cut off when Jared crushed their lips together. The larger man's arms were wrapped around him, his left around his upper body while the other was around his waist.   
  
       " I can't afford to lose you. 'sides you know working for me is worth it. You also know how much pleasure you gain from me drinking your blood." He whispered to the dazed green eyed man against his lips. Jared may have pulled back a little but not enough to actually separate from each other. Their lips touched with every movement and their breaths mingled. Jensen was breathing heavily and his cheeks were tainted red.   
  
        Jared pulled back completely untangling his arms from the other man and walked away to pick up his coat.   
  
        " Director...?" Jensen wondered why his boss-- who was just kissing him-- was putting his coat on as if getting ready to go out.  
  
        " I shouldn't only feed from you. When I get back, I expect a few drops of your best blood. Just wait here until I return." Jared stated and walked out the room leaving Jensen alone.  
  
        Jensen slid back against the glass and slumped down the ground with his knees bent and legs spread around him in a V. He knew that Jared needed to feed from others and not just from him, but that didn't mean the stabbing pain he felt in his chest would go away every time the other man went off to a 'meal' with someone else. ' _Looks like I'll have to adjust his schedule, again... Whose turn is it to feed him this time... '_   Jensen tried to pull out the schedule he had somewhere from his brief case, but his hands were shaking too much to really be able to get a hold of it. He gave up and sat there silently contemplating. ' _He owns me... But that doesn't mean I own him... I want these feelings I have towards him to be mutual... In fact these feelings are the only reason I'm still with him... I can't work for both him and Erde... I'll have to make a decision soon. Should I... leave... Padalecki Corp...?'_   Jensen abstracted over the idea as he looked out the window towards the city.   
  
  
++++  
  
  
        The next day, Jensen was back working at Erde, but his mind was occupied with other things. The more he thought about Jared, and how the man could just quit Padalecki Corp. so easily bothered him. During his time working in the company, Jensen had begun to grow to love the place. He had friends at the main secretarial office, and he always imagined coming back there, but in the predicament he's in that dream has become an impossibility.   
  
        " Jensen!" Tom called when he rounded the corner and spotted Jensen organizing some cards.  
  
        Jensen jumped and dropped his cards. " Yes sir!" He replied immediately while still a bit frazzled from the surprise.   
  
        " Do you have a minute?" Tom asked seriously and walked over to his office with Jensen behind him.   
   
        Jensen closed the door blocking everyone else leaving him and Tom alone. He asked curiously, " Is something wrong, President...?"   
  
         " It's about something that I've begun to notice recently... I saw you a few times, get into the former  Director Padalecki's car after working hours." Tom stated as he leaned against his desk.  
  
         At hearing this Jensen's heart jumped, but not in a good way. He had a feeling this was going to be a very uncomfortable chat.  
  
         " Are you and the former director dating?" Tom asked bluntly. Jensen was struck silent and he felt sweat on his brow. " Of course, usually I'd never intrude on another's personal life, but..." Tom trailed off wanting Jensen to elaborate.  
  
         " Yes, I understand... I know that my position being a head executives' secretary is very important and delicate job. And that I need to think of the company when I choose people to socialize with." Jensen stated and clasped his hands together tightly.  
  
         " Yes... Especially when you decide to socialize with Direc- no, Mr. Jared Padalecki. Since he left Padalecki Corp. he has been under constant observation. Rumors, say that he's pulling out all the strings that he has to start his own company. He's a man whose abilities should never be underestimated... so if a secretary has any close relations with such a man we can't simply turn a blind eye..."   
  
         Jensen was silent, yet so many things entered his mind... ' _If I needed any kind of sign saying I should quit this is definitely one of them... Wait, maybe the president is telling me to resign... Because of him finding out about my meetings with the director he can't trust me anymore_ , _but it's not just me... he doubts the director, as well. If he orders me to quit officially, then the director might take it as a challenge from both Erde and Padalecki Corp., right?'_ " President, I can honestly say that the connection between me and the director is not at all suspicious. It's true that I've met up with dire- Mr. Jared, but we have only discussed about some unfinished business matters when he left Padalecki Corp. It seems that the people who have replaced my post, has not done the job well enough to his satisfaction. I'm sorry, I caused such a misunderstanding. I'll do my best to be more careful from now on. "   
  
          Tom listened carefully to every word, and still had a suspicious expression on him. He only said, " Really... I'm sorry, for taking your time. You may go back to work now. " He watched as Jensen left and leaned back on the edge of his desk with his arms crossed in front of his chest.   
  
  
  
&%&%&%&%&%  
  
               
                 
         After work Jensen went straight back to Jared and told him of what had happened. " Hmm... I see..."  
  
        " So... I think it'd be better if we didn't see each other for a while. I'll do everything I can from home, but if it's blood you need then please call me. I'll get there as fast as I can. I really appreciate Cliff driving me and stuff, but it's kind of obvious so..."  
  
        " What are you talking about? You'll do no such thing! Right now, human troubles can't hurt my pride, so you'll keep coming as usual."   
  
        Jensen was keeping his emotions in control, but hearing Jared say that was the last straw. " Well, that's fucking fine for you! But I don't wanna be the reason you lose your pride, you self-centered bastard...! After all... it's my job to protect you...!" As he screamed this at a wide-eyed Jared tears began to pool at his eyes as strong emotions overwhelmed him. He held them back as best as he could and was thankful not a single one dropped. His anger slowly turned to melancholy and left his mind clouded.   
  
        Jared looked back at his secretary, and something a kin to concern was in his eyes. Jensen was completely unaware, and the night ended just like this.    
  
  
  
-:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:__:__:_:_:_:_:_:  
  
  
           
        The next day back at work, Jensen was scribbling on a note pad. He was dressed in a white button down shirt that was completely open with a black wife beater underneath. He wore dark jeans instead of his usual slacks, and his face was the epitome of worry. His trusty glasses still rested on the bridge of his nose, so not all was lost. '  _The director has no secretarial office to help him out like before. He can handle doing work, but... I wonder if he can...... This is the busiest time for his career right now, and I really worry if I can leave him alone...'_ Jensen thought carefully as he flipped his pen in between his fingers.   
  
        " Yes... umm... yes, just wait one moment please." A woman named Fiona, replied when she answered the phone that was next to Jensen's cubicle. " Ehm... Jensen, there's a man downstairs who's demanding to see the president even though, he has no appointment. And now he's saying that he wants to see you..."   
  
        " What? Hmm... Wonder who that could be...?"  
  
        " Well.. he's..." Fiona told him the name and Jensen's eyes widened with shock.   
  
  
*&*&*&&*&*&  
  
  
        Jensen was walking with Jared down the hall heading for Tom's office, and the only thing on his mind was, '  _Director...... why..?'_ Jared was dressed in another dark suit with a white shirt underneath and a black tie to top it all off.   
  
        " Nice to see you again." Tom greeted Jared as he met them at his office's door. Tom was dressed in a very white suit with a yellow shirt and golden tie to match. His hair was styled in a more pushed back way so unlike Jared's shaggy hair it looked very neat.   
  
        " First of all, thank you for meeting with me even though I have no appointment."   
  
         " Oh, you're welcome. Actually, if you hadn't done this I would've probably arranged a meeting with you."   
  
         " That so... Well, then let's get right to the point. I heard that my relationship with Jensen has become somewhat of a problem." As Jensen distributed tea to both men his hands began to tremble at his boss's words. " Even now, Jensen is still my secretary."  
  
         " Dire-" Jensen whispered his skin paling at the confession.   
  
         " Secretary?" Tom questioned becoming confused. " You mean to say, that even though Jensen's left his post that he still continues to work for you?"  
  
         " Yes, exactly. Even now he supports me better than anyone else ever has. Don't misunderstand. There weren't any ulterior motives, but he knows that I have a chronic disease which makes me extremely weak against sunlight. So he understands not only me and my work, but also the nature of my disease. It would be too difficult to try and find another secretary who can do all of this as well as Jensen. That's why I oblige myself by asking him to keep working for me. To me, Jensen is... irreplaceable." Jared proclaimed.   
    
         Jensen during this entire time was flushed red and was certainly surprised when Jared confessed such a thing,  when before no matter how much the vampire needed him, he would never admit it.   
  
         " I have no idea how you misinterpreted Jensen's actions, but he did it only to save my pride. I hope you'll forgive him. I understand, that since he works for both your company and me that it is a professional problem. But I'm sure you also know his loyalty towards his work is incredible. For example, I believe that even if I ordered to reveal some sort of secret about your company that his mouth would be zipped shut because of his loyalty and devotion. Now, as you may already know, I've been known to use people and money to my best advantage. So, it's no wonder that people just assume with my reputation. But you know Jensen, so I can tell you this. Believe in Jensen, have faith in him. He's never had anything to be ashamed of in his whole career. This pride is Jensen's precious possession, and I just don't want to see it hurt. "   
  
          Jensen was blushing red at every word.   
  
          " I understand, completely. It's just as you said." Tom replied.  
  
          " I'm glad. That's all I wanted to say. The rest is between you and Jensen." Jared stated and began to get up from his chair to leave.

          " Mr. Padalecki! Didn't you come here to tell me you want Jensen back? " Tom said momentarily halting Jared's exit.   
   
          " Personally, I do want him back, but I want the choice to be his."   
  
         Tom turned back to  Jensen, and when the green eyed man realized his other boss was looking at him he turned his attention to Tom. " So what do you want to do?" Tom asked.  
  
          "..... I love Erde and Padalecki Corp. equally. I also, don't want to leave my work halfway through. But... in Erde and Padalecki Corp. I'm replaceable. Whereas, with Director Padalecki..." Jensen paused turning to Jared looking right at his currently hazel eyes, " Director Padalecki can't have any other secretary but me... "   
  
           " Jensen... You're calling him  **director** , again... I see... So Mr. Padalecki will always be your boss... Mr. Padalecki, I understand your feelings when you don't want to let of him. But we need him too." Tom turned back to Jensen with a gentle smile aimed at the smaller man. " Well, I guess you're gonna have to continue with the work you started yourself, and try to make sure the new secretarial office has a solid foundation to stand on."   
  
           " President..." Jensen began and was interrupted by Tom.  
  
           " I can't let you leave your work half done, so I'll just ignore your visits to Mr. Padalecki. But your work here, is your priority. Always remember that! Oh, and this conversation is only between us three. Is that all right with you Mr. Padalecki?"   
  
           " Absolutely..." was Jared's stoic answer.   
  
  
++++++____++++++++______+++++  
  
  
            As Jensen was walking Jared over to the elevator he couldn't help but feel that he needed to express his gratitude toward his vampire boss. " Ehm... director..." Jensen began and blushed deeply, " Thanks so much for what you said back ther-"   
                                                                        
            " Oh, that? Those  **warm-hearted types**  are huge suckers for all that touchy- feely crap."   
  
Jensen's eyes widened at Jared's response and he began to have a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach about what was coming next.   
  
            " I've got no problem complying once in awhile. Plus, it's just hilarious how humans are practically putty in my hands. " Jared said smugly turning and giving Jensen what his secretary calls his "evil smirk".   
               
            " You...!" Jensen cut himself off remembering where they were and how many witnesses would be there to see him killing his own former boss.   
  
            " Ah, but I guess, that guy already knew he was being manipulated... by you. "   
  
            After hearing that being said, Jensen's mind momentarily forgot his anger towards Jared and just turned to confusion instead. Arriving at the elevator, Jensen moved to press for the going down button.   
  
            " Did I want to have you back he said? Stupid human. You were mine all along." Jared whispered the last statement to Jensen's ear, and as the doors slid open he promptly walked in leaving Jensen gaping with his mouth hanging open.   
  
             _' That bastard... was **faking it!?!?**_ _He fooled the president and me! That... that son of a bitch!'_ Jensen thought angrily and couldn't help releasing one word expressing his fury. " FUCK!"   


	17. Chapter 17

  
Author's notes: Sry, for takin' so long! Here's 17! Hope y'all forgive me. *puppy dog eyes* :)  


* * *

            
         After the difficult decision Jensen had made, things became even more complicated than before. Jared's new company, LVC, had been moved over to Erde's building instead. Which meant both of Jensen's boss's were in the same building, and he had to act as if he was Jared's secretary while being Tom's secretary as well. _'_ _Well, I sure didn't expect this to be so complicated...'_ Jensen thought cynically. _'I'm secretary to both of them, and yet neither of their companies have a single thing in common'._ He turns his attention back to his two boss's seated comfortably in Tom's office. Both of them facing each other across the room with Jensen in the middle.  
   
          " The interior design was certainly tasteful and efficient. I've got nothing to complain about. I'm very satisfied with your company's work for me. Just the other day, my staff moved in, and they were very impressed as well. " Jared stated.    

          " Is that so?" Tom queried. " Well, I'm glad you're move in was a success. By the way," He spoke to Jensen," About President Padalecki's private floor... The offices was specifically designed for the use of LVC, but the private floor should be to President Padalecki's tastes. So we're leaving these matters to the person in charge which is you, Jensen. Officially, we're making it seem like I'm the one receiving the requests from President Padalecki in person. Actually, Jensen, who is still in our secretarial department at Erde, will inform me of your choices and send them to the people in charge. But in my name." Tom explained. 

           The only thing running through Jensen's mind was of the situations ridiculous complexity. Jensen sighed inwardly and felt a headache beginning to bloom. ' _I don't believe a single thing he's saying. Director Padaleck- no, LVC's President Padalecki is probably just doing this to pester me and President Welling. After President Welling found out, he was kind enough to accept it, and now it's like this. But nooo... Direc- President Padalecki just had to rub it in President Welling's face that I also belong to him. My God, he's a fully grown man, and he still acts like a brat.'_

            " So the execution of the orders  for the private floor are behind schedule because you aren't ready with the makeover plan?" Tom asked wrenching Jensen from his thoughts.

            " Ah..Yes. Please excuse me." Jensen replied and brought out a folder. " I talked with some people and we have a sort of rough draft, but I had some problems when it came to choosing the furniture. Also, I apparently influenced a few of the people in charge as well so..." He trailed off.

             " So to sum it all up, you were left to be the one to choose for the interior. Am I right, Jensen?" Tom asked.

             " Jensen knows my preferences best, but, of course, some things might not be to my liking, but... I've left everything about the makeover plan to him. So from now on feel free to consult with him if you have any questions. Besides... Jensen's the only one of my men who will enter those rooms, so it's just common sense that it would be to his taste." Jared answered in a candid way.   
                   
             At hearing this, Jensen began to panic and looked back at his other boss with a disbelieving expression who was just nonchalantly smoking as if nothing in what he said was suspicious.

             Jared seeing his secretary's expression held back his laughter and covered his mouth in case they were to become too much.  
   
            " President Padalecki means that he doesn't really like to bring people he meets privately to his apartment. What he also means is that I won't be going as one of his 'men', but just as his secretary." Jensen explained worried that he may not have been convincing enough.   
             
            After a pause which seemed to last years even though it was only a few seconds, Tom finally answered saying, " Well, you still need to hurry with this matter. I mean, it's probably very inconvenient for President Padalecki to be living in a hotel all this time. Jensen, please find the time for a tour of the showrooms with me." He declared with a small smirk playing on his lips.

            " Oh, I can manage this on my own. You don't really need to waste your valuable time to do this..."  Jensen was so confused that it was clearly evident in his large bewildered eyes.

            " No, it's fine. I have to know your choices, as well. Besides, if I'm with you, you might even get better service and more flexible solutions. And I insist on going through the make over plan with you, even if it's during break time, for example. So would you please, rearrange my schedule." Tom said, and as he said this Jared's expression seemed one of understanding. 

            " Ehm... okay... understood..." 

            " After all, this is President Padalecki's order. We have to provide only the best." Tom said with a gleam in his eye and his smirk grew a little. 

            Jensen looked over to Jared and felt even more confused as to why the vampire seemed so pissed off.       

+++++++

            Back at Jared's place, Jensen was doing his work at his desk, while Jared was smoking angrily.  
" You reap what you sow." Jensen said looking at Jared, after he understood why his other boss was so peeved. 

            " What did you say!?" Jared yelled.

            " No- Nothing!" Jensen replied immediately.   
               
            " I hate it when people have their way with my property!"   
          
            " May I remind you that I'm still Erde's secretary?" Jensen answered tiredly as if speaking it once again for the millionth time.  
             
            " You are-" Jared began when Jensen interrupted saying the rest. 

            " Mine wherever you are. I know, yada yada yada..." Jensen finished. Bored and continuing his work. Jared was fuming mad now, and turned his back to Jensen with a scowl on his face and his arms crossed like a petulant child. ' _I know he just thinks of me as property, but when he gets so possessive it just makes me feel so happy. *_ sigh* _I just had to fall for a egoistic, narcissistic, jerk of a play boy-'_ Jensen paused in his silent ranting when he got a paper cut from the document he was just holding. "Ow!" 

             At his secretary's outburst, Jared turned his attention back to Jensen gingerly holding his mildly bleeding forefinger. 

             " It's fine. I just cut my finger with the paper..." 

             Jared walked over to the man, and wrapped his hand around the surprised man's wrist and brought the bleeding digit to his lips. He sucked on it, and kissed his way down to Jensen's wrist. " Don't let even the smallest drop go to waste." Jensen was already beginning to get aroused. " Do you have any idea how deeply I crave for your blood? Do you know how hard it is for me to stop myself from just eating you whole? Have you got a clue of how much self-control I need to have to do all those things?" Jared asked and looked back to Jensen with his pupils slit like a cats and his iris's were a tinge of red. 

             " I'm... so sorry... If I could provide... for all you're meals I would've been very hap..." Jensen caught himself realizing what he was about to say. What he didn't notice was Jared's expectant face. " Happy to have few less things to deal with like rearranging your schedule or choosing presents for your 'meals'. " Jensen continued and looked away back to his work.

             Jared was slightly angry at his secretary, and grabbed the smaller man's wrist. He pulled Jensen to him so hard the chair he was occupying toppled over with a crash. One arm was wrapped around the smaller man's wrist while he wrapped the other around Jensen's waist tightly. " You know, I don't think that one drop was enough. Why don't we make an even better one?" He stated not really asking for permission, but waiting for the confused man's reply. 

              " Of course. You already know I want to provide only the best blood for you." At this answer, Jared's face seemed pained for a second, and then he crushed their lips together.

 

*****

              The next day, Jensen was with Tom shopping for Jared's new furniture. The place was filled with high class kitchens, dining rooms, pretty much any room in a house you could think of. Styles were from modern to victorian. " This is a very bright and inviting showroom." Jensen stated and thought, ' _This is definitely not to President Padalecki's taste. His rooms are usually dark. He prefers a room that's similar to him. Dark and shady, definitely.'_ Jensen agreed with his thoughts and nodded his head imagining such a room. 

               " Jensen, the materials?" Tom asked walking a head of him. " Let's start with this brand of furniture first." He pointed towards another showroom. 

               Jensen was going from one piece of furniture to another. Inspecting every nook and cranny. He didn't realize that Tom had been staring at him with a fond smile on his face. When he turned to Tom, he realized he wasn't paying any attention to the man, and blushed shyly. " Sorry. I'm supposed to be working and-"

               " No, no. It's fine. It looks like you're having fun. I don't mind at all." Tom had his arms crossed around his chest and he smiled towards the flushed young man.   
                  
                " It's just... Everythings so nice here, I had an urge to get myself some new furniture, but that's too expensive for me..." Jensen said wistfully.

               " Personally, what kind of style do you go for?" 

               " Umm.. Actually, I prefer rooms that are more bright and cheerful. I like simple rooms. The kind that give you a warm homey feeling. As if you're just sitting in the living room and your mom's making steaks and you're surrounded with the people who are close to you... I guess... There's no tense air. Just serenity, and some plant life, too, but that's just me..." Jensen replied in a dreamy way. 

               " That sounds just like you." Tom replied smiling back at his companion.

                " Really?" ' _But I can't really imagine President Padalecki being in the middle of it all..'_ Jensen thought randomly. " So... what about you President Welling?" 

                " I like furniture that's durable and long lasting. I've got a cat and well everything revolves around the little princess. " Tom said and rubbed his head in embarassment.

                 As they looked around, Jensen spotted a huge bed that could probably fit around five people. He was reminded of Jared telling him to specifically pay attention to the bed, and what had transpired next. His face turned a bright scarlet as memories of the night before entered his mind. 

                " Is something wrong?" Tom asked.

                "No, nothing!" Jensen replied a little too quickly, and changed subject. " Where's the manager who was just with us?" He asked realising their escort was no longer around. 

                " Oh, I remembered something nice they had a while ago, so I asked him for a catalogue."   
                  
                As they stood by the bed discussing furnishings and what not, a sales lady spotted them. " Are you looking for a bed?" She asked politely and continued unhinged. " Your boyfriend is a little taller than you, and your height is not at all lacking, as well. Here, why don't you look at this bed? It's wide enough for both of you and you'll have room to stretch." She supplied helpfully, not realizing Jensen's blush. 

                 ' _Boyfriend!?'_   " No, we aren't-" Jensen tried to explain, but Tom had already spoken up.

                 " Personally, I like beds that are more narrow. You can get closer to your partner, and I just think it's more cozy." Tom stated thinking seriously. 

                 " Boss!" 

                 " Hey, you!" The manager appeared and scolded the sales lady. She apoligized sincerely and left with a flush of embarassment on her face. 

                 ' _I guess, that's how people see us when we're together shopping..... Wait, a second! Today's a holiday! No wonder I saw all those couples shopping together. I wonder if we really look like we're together... if President Padalecki were with me... It'd be a mess. Besides, he'd never come to a place so bright and sunny...'_ Jensen thought sadly as he looked out the floor to ceiling windows with clear skies and bright sunlight.  

                  They took a lunch break and we're seated right by the windows, and Jensen was observing the contrasting white of the clouds on the cerulean blue sky. 

                   " Jensen?" Tom called the quiet man's attention. " Are you tired?" 

                   " No, not at all..... Thanks for accompanying me, President Welling. *sigh* I need to apologize to the people at Erde who already had their plans ready. But President Padalecki is not an easy man to compromise with and he also prefers to stick to trivial matters." 

                    " You understand your boss's requirements, perfectly... So, isn't it more like you don't like to compromise with him? And remember, you're the one who stuck to trifles today, not him. But we still managed to deal with any minor problems. I'm glad you stuck to Erde for your interior design. "

                    " Okay. I'm glad to be of service to you president." 

                    Tom looked at his secretary closely and said, "... But you're still resigning... am I right?" 

                    Jensen jumped slightly at that and couldn't utter a word.

                    " So how's you're work coming along?" Tom asked randomly as if having forgotten his earlier statement.

                    " I... I think I've finished... with everything... as planned. I believe it won't take a little more than just two months... I'll need to inform my superiors of my resignation soon..." Jensen conveyed hesitantly. 

                    " The position of a secretary requires to dealing with classified information... It can't really be helped that we're sensitive to our secretary's affiliations. Fortunately, for you, President Padalecki and I trust you not to betray us. That is, if our positions with President Padalecki are reversed, then my relationship with you shouldn't trouble him." Tom voiced cryptically.

                    " President Welling?" Jensen questioned baffled at his play on words.

                    " Would you like to go out on a date with me? Us two? Together? " Tom asked.   
   
                    ' _What?'_ Jensen thought bewildered and astonished with his eyes widening slightly.

                    " I guess, you could say that when I heard about you resigning I was the most bothered. I just found out, actually while we were shopping. When you're part of my life, it just feels so natural it's like breathing. When you're by my side, it feels so perfect and I'm just so happy. Turns out, without my realization.... that you've captivated me....... I want you to stay with me....Actually, I'm even hoping for marriage. " Tom revealed with his heart on his shoulder. 

                     "...Wow...... What... you said... It was *clears throat* very flattering. I'm honored that someone I respect so much would have such strong feelings for me, but.... I'm already in love with someone else. " 

                     "....Does he reciprocate those feelings?" 

                     " President..." 

                     " If he doesn't, then at least think about my proposal. Try to imagine living with me... Having a life with me... What it would be like.... With me always by your side. Try it, and give me your answer when you do, please. " Tom beseeched and gave Jensen a kiss on the cheek. " Now, shall we go?" He asked already standing. 

                     ' _But... President Welling... I can already see it... You would be a loving and reliable husband, and I can already imagine your cat always with you. It would be warm and full of sun light. It feels natural, just like you said, because this has always been my ideal image of marriage... But no matter how much I am awed by that light, there will always be shadows that I could turn to. And in that darkness... I'll always see that man...'_

 

*+*+*+*

                   Jensen was at Jared's place to report the usual. He was looking at Jared's form. The man's back was turned on him and with his trusty cigarette in hand he viewed the city like a king would his own kingdom. 

                    Jared turned to his secretary and noticed something was different in the man. " What is it?" 

                    " Nothing... I brought the new makeover plan. Please, look through it?" Jensen asked and passed it over to Jared.

                    " So they finally managed to find something to satisfy you?" Jared said and read through the plans shortly. " It's good. Tell them to work on it immediately."

                     " Yes sir." Thoughts kept running through Jensen's head of Tom's proposal and why he couldn't say yes to the wonderful man. He unconsciously stared at Jared while he did this and was brought out of it when said man took his chin. 

                     " You sure nothing's wrong?" Jared questioned worriedly.

                     " Yes. Do you want to try it?" At this Jared was confused until Jensen continued. " My mind and body are ready to do as much as I can so that you can feed as much as you want. Anytime you want it." 

                      " Then, please. Let me try it... Your finest blood..." 

                      ' _That's why... This is where I belong...'_  Jensen thought with finality.


	18. Chapter 18

  
Author's notes: Hey, guys!! Gomenasai-desu! (If you don't know what that means it's "sorry" in Japanese) I had exam month, and well it just finished so... I'm really really really sorry!! *prostrates self* Please forgive me... *puppy dog face*  


* * *

          

Jared's new apartment was finally finished. Jensen opened the doors to a large condo. In the center was a large flat screen TV, the living room had a very modern yet comfortable couch put together with two matching extras on each side and a coffee table in the middle. Glass stairs led to the bedrooms, and the walls were adorned with tasteful paintings.    
  
           " I'm sorry for making you wait, and I'm sure living in a hotel must've been quite uncomfortable. But, now at least your new apartment is ready...... Well, what do you think?" Jensen asked his silent boss.   
  
           " I really don't like Erde's boss...But I guess they did a pretty good job." Jared answered begrudgingly.   
  
           " Thank you very much." Jensen smiled proudly and caught himself when his boss gave him a pout that made him look very adorable.   
  
           " Was I just talking to Erde's secretary back there? 'Cuz I thought my secretary was the one talking to me..." Jared moved closer as he talked and looked directly at the shorter man. Taking the other man's chin in his hand he asked seriously, " Are you Erde's secretary... or mine?"  
  
           Ashamed, Jensen bowed his head saying, " I am the secretary of President Padalecki of LVC."   
  
           Jared once again, directed Jensen's eyes to meet his and declared, " Yes, you are.. Just how much longer are you planning on working at Erde? And another thing, I hate it when you treat me like some boyfiriend-"  
  
           " What!? I'm not-"   
  
           " You are still Padalecki Corp's employee. You come to me only when you've got spare time and secretly, too. It's like you're sneaking off from your husband to have an affair with me. " Jared stepped off a little as he talked and had a smug look on his face daring the green eyed man to argue with him.   
  
           " About that... When I went  to report the periodic tables, last week, I informed Manager Padalecki of my aim to resign. Before that I talked to President Welling, as well. He didn't object.. As of the end of this month, I'm leaving Touma. "   
  
           " Hmph.. 'bout damn time."  
  
           " I apologize for the inconveniences that I caused until now."  
     
           " You better be! I went through all this hardship valiantly. You should be grateful to your kind and lenient boss."   
  
           '  _Lenient my sweet ass... You complain worse than some little kid...'_ Jensen thought sarcastically. Suddenly he remembered when he talked with President Welling after their discussion of his resignation.  
  
  
~  _Flashback~  
    
             " The answer to my proposal?" Tom asked Jensen.   
  
             "... I'm sorry, but I still have to refuse..." Jensen put his head down in a cute way.  
  
             " That was quick. Did you even consider me as a partner?" Tom furrowed his brows a little. Love is a hard thing to find and he's losing it, so fast. _  
  
              _" No! I mean, no, I did consider you as a partner. You're a woderful person... It's just that my heart's already set on one person. Even if I know he'll never return my feelings. But.. I love him..."  
  
             " I see... President Padalecki is a hard man to love."  
  
             At hearing this, Jensen looked up shocked.   
  
             " Oh, don't look at me like that. Of course, I'd be able to guess who you loved. It was obvious when I looked at you two. You may not know this, but I watched you, a lot. I'm not some stalker, but I couldn't help myself from looking at your radiance."   
  
             Jensen blushed deeply at that statement.   
  
            " But you know, I always thought I could make you happier than he ever could..." _  
              
             _" Yes... so do I..." At that, Tom had a bewildered look on his face.  
  
            " If that's true... And you still go back to him...? *sigh*" Tom produced a sad smile to Jensen.   
  
~ End Flashback~ _  
  
                
         " I can sense your aroma..." Jared stated cryptically.   
  
         That brought Jensen from his thoughts, and when he made sense of the statement it only brought confusion to his face. " Huh?"   
  
          " The arrangement and design of the furniture. Everything here... Reminds me of you... "  
  
          " I'm sorry! I was trying to choose according to your taste-"  
                
          " No, I don't mind.. It's not bad." Jared stated giving Jensen a bright smile, dimples and all.   
  
          Jensen couldn't help the blush that spread on his cheeks, and thought, ' _At a time like this... I can't help but think of how sly he is... Darn vampires...'  
  
          _ While the green eyed man was lost in thought, Jared swiftly wrapped his arms around his blushing secretary. " But... When I spend time here. There's no way to tell how badly I'm going to crave your blood. On the other hand, don't I always..?" He brought his face closer and only a centimeter left separating their lips, for now.   
   
           " We can't... You fed on my blood last night... If my body doesn't recover..." Jensen tried to fend off his boss, but was having a hard time with it.  
  
           Jared had sneaked one hand to grasp his secretary's ass, and the other cradling the other man's nape. " If I say it's fine... then it's fine."  
  
           " President... don't.... I SAID STOP!!" Jensen shoved his planner in Jared's face halting the other man. " I'm in charge of your health! If I give you even the smallest drop of low quality blood, that may be fine with you, but not me!"   
  
           Jared sighed and flopped onto his new couch. " Ah... Hell... You're too perfect  you know that?"   
  
           " So... I'll take it that you like the place?"  
  
           " It's fine." Jared took a drag on his cigarette.   
            
           " Then I'll have your luggage delivered tomorrow. And then..." As Jensen explained Jared talked to himself quietly making sure his secretary heard nothing.  
  
            " I just said, I didn't mind the feeling of a human in my home..?" Jared had a sad smile and  furrowed his brows.   
  
  
+*+*+*+  
  
           The next day, Jensen was at Erde enjoying his final day there. He said his farewells to everybody, and as he walked down the hall Tom sent him an employer's farewell. " Thanks for the hardwork." The blue eyed man smiled a little sadly.   
  
           " Thank you very much, President Welling!" Jensen replied adjusting his grip on some flowers and a gift bag that he was given.   
  
           " Are you going to Padalecki Headquarters, now?"   
  
           " Yes. I'll go say my goodbyes to the people in the secretarial offices and my former superiors."  
  
           " What do ya' know! I'm on my way there, too. How about I give you a ride there?" Tom asked politely.  
  
           " Wha- Umm.. You don't really need to-" Jensen started but was suddenly interrupted by Tom.  
  
           " Nonsense! It's no problem at all." Tom declared adamantly.   
  
           Jensen having no other choice followed the slightly taller man. '  _President Welling... His behavior hasn't changed even a little. Like he's trying not to scare me away... He's a great boss... Erde's the same, too... '_ He thought dreamily.  
  
  
*&*&*&*  
  
           Once they arrived at Padalecki HQ Jensen was surrounded by his former coworkers. Tears were shed, hugs were spread, and everyone merely treated him warmly. He could still see the sadness in some of their eyes though. He strolled around the place. Memories of his first day, what he'd learned here, and all the kind people he'd befriended. A tear rolled down his eye. He loved this place, but he knew that there was someone he even treasured more. Jensen wiped the tear away and had a resolute expression on his face.  Quickly, he walked to Jeff's - Jared's older brother and manager of the company- office and knocked.   
  
")")")")")  
  
  
          " Professionally, this is very regrettable. You were an exceptional employee." Jeff replied after Jensen voiced his resignation. ".. And personally, I'm worried about you..."   
  
          " Manager..."   
  
          " But... I was the one who separated you from Jared and sent you to Erde. When I heard you were going back to him.. I wasn't at all surprised... Honestly, I had feeling this was going to happen sooner or later." Jeff turned his expression to that of a self-deprecating one.  " As his older brother, I feel entitled to saying this. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart, for taking care of my little brother...   
  
          Jared proclaimed his freedom and proved it when he left Padalecki Corp. to begin his own company. But I still believe he will support us from the outside. Since he is now the president of an investment company, he can follow the trends in politics, business, and the accumulated capital he can support us and himself without any problems.. You're the perfect secretary, which I'm sure you've heard repeated many times already. Also you are a person who truly cares for Jared, and it takes a lot of courage and strength to stand by him and help him.... But... When I think about you personally... I can't help, but just disagree with your choice of returning to him.."  
  
          Jensen held a blank face at most of the lecture from Jeff and was the same now. He stood still not moving a muscle. His eyes following Jeff stoicly and only moved his head when the older man stood up from his seat.   
  
           " As his brother, I feel like I shouldn't let you get involve in this, but it's already too late isn't it?" Jeff asked with a sad smile.  
  
           Jensen nodded and said, " I'm already.. prepared, for it manager. Maybe it really will be much worse than what I can imagine, and it might crush me, after all... But... Right now. I want to follow my heart and act on my feelings. "  
  
           " I've always thought Jared was taking advantage of your honesty... But maybe.." Jeff held an embarassed smile," Maybe, I'm the one who's taking advantage of it by sacrificing you to my little brother.."   
  
           " No! No, it's not a sacrifice. I decided to stay with him because I wanted to! And besides... Now that I know I can help Padalecki Corp. by staying with him, I feel better about leaving this company. I hope I'll be able to achieve that..." Jensen stated a bit more relieved.   
  
           " Did anyone ever commend on how strong you are?" Jeff replied smiling when he caused the younger man to blush. " Thank you... for everything. I leave my brother in your hands."   
  
            " Yes sir. Understood." Jensen smiled.  
  
+*&+*&+*&+*&+*&  
  
  
     
            Walking down the familiar corridors that feeling of nostalgia clouded Jensen for a moment until he spotted someone he wasn't expecting to be waiting for him. Jeff who was right beside the green-eyed man was not at all surprised, but had a little grin on his face.   
  
  
            " President Welling! Uh... Oh! Um, were you w-waiting for me?" Jensen was blushing an adorable red color.   
  
            " You have way too much stuff to carry. I'll see you off." Tom replied snatching some little bags and flowers from Jensen's hand before he could protest.  
  
            " Let me help you with this." Jeff did the same and took the rest of Jensen's gifts leaving him empty handed.  
  
            " You're the manager and a president! You're not supposed to-"   
  
            Tom interrupted before the blond could finish. " In the end, Mr. Padalecki snatched you away from us, Jensen. "  
  
             " That's really regrettable." Jeff finished politely.   
  
             Jensen stood there in shock and was blushing an even darker red, if possible. He turned around to face the elevator and let the other two men have their little conversation.   
  
             " Manager Padalecki! You don't sound at all regrettable..." Tom scolded.  
  
             " Of course I do!" Jeff defended.  
  
             " Do you really? 'Cuz you're little brother complex isn't exactly a secret."   
  
*()*()*()*()*()*()  
  
             Outside they exchanged their final goodbyes.   
  
             " Thank you very much, manager!" Jensen exclaimed sad yet happy.   
  
             " Jensen... If you have any problems at all, I'm always just a phone call away. You can visit me anytime you're feeling like you need someone to talk to. And please don't forget you're always welcome back here with open arms."   
      
             " Manager..."   
  
             " And, don't forget about us at Erde, too. So, next time make sure to visit us, please." Tom proclaimed.   
  
             " President Welling..."   
  
             " Enough polite chat!" A voice Jensen had never expected to appear stated rudely.   
  
             " President Padalecki!" Jensen utterly shocked.   
  
             " Come, Jensen. We've got work to do." Jared turned waiting for his secretary to catch up.   
  
             " Y-Yes, sir." Looking back at his two other former bosses Jensen felt a little awkward. " Manager  Padalecki, President Welling! Thank you for everything! I wish you all the best." He smiled sweetly at the two. As he began to turn around and walk towards Jared he was interrupted by Tom.   
  
             " Jensen! Remember, my proposal still stands!" Tom yelled over not caring if anyone else heard.  
  
             Jensen, Jeff, and Jared all had wide-eyed expressions and turned to the blue-eyed man.   
  
             Jensen blushed crimson and stuttered. " P-President Welling!"   
  
             " Maybe, I don't have a chance with you right now, but someday I'll show up again. Ready to tempt you. Please, don't forget that." Tom stated whole-heartedly.  
  
             Jared narrowed his eyes knowing he had just been challenged. " I don't use other people's property. And what's mine, stays mine. Until I say otherwise. That goes for anything I own. I don't feel like parting from, Jensen, and neither does he. Too bad, for you. Isn't it?" He smiled evilly. " Let's go!" Turning around since he hadn't heard his secretary's footsteps following him, he called, again, in a more gentle tone. " Jensen."   
  
             " Coming!" Jensen smiled happily.   


End file.
